Era você
by Jhully-chan
Summary: Ela se lembrava de quem era, de sua família e amigos, mas não dele. E por conta de um acidente não se lembrava de partes importantes do passado. Entre números, lembranças, incógnitas e descobertas, Kagome reencontrou ele. A partir daí nada mais fez sentido.
1. Nice to see you again

LEGENDA:

_Itálico - pensamentos_

**Negrito - sonhos/lembranças**

* * *

**Subi as escadas que davam para o terraço. O vento estava agradável o bastante para desarrumar o meu cabelo, mas ao mesmo tempo me deixava confusa, como se ele quisesse falar comigo.**

**\- Kagome. – gelei. Usei minha visão periférica, mas não consegui identificar a direção de onde a voz vinha. Senti uma presença próxima ao lado direito e _o _vi. Automaticamente me afastei.**

**\- Kagome. – ele me chamou novamente enquanto se aproximava de mim. Seus olhos transmitiam paz, mas eu não me sentia segura. Na verdade, a sensação que eu tinha era que deveria sair correndo, e foi o que fiz.**

**Meus sentidos se confundiram por segundos e eu não mais ouvia com clareza. Era apenas minha respiração acelerada, meu coração disparado e meu corpo se esforçando para aguentar o esforço incomum.**

**\- KAGOME! – finalmente _o _ouvi. Corri mais ainda e a única coisa que pensava era _Eu não o conheço! Como ele sabe meu nome?_ Cheguei a uma bifurcação da escada e não me lembrava por qual lado havia subido. _Merda!_ Escutei novamente seus passos atrás de mim.**

**\- EU NÃO SEI QUEM VOCÊ É, MAS FIQUE LONGE DE MIM! – gritei sentindo minha garganta fechar, num prenuncio de que iria chorar. Me recusei. Aposto que nos filmes de terror as mocinhas fazem isso, e eu me senti uma idiota por fazê-lo, mas ele parecia querer que eu o reconhecesse.**

**Consegui chegar ao térreo e continuei forçando minhas pernas a correr.**

...

**Senti meu corpo ser balançado. Lembrava que estava deitada no sofá da sala de casa, contudo não me lembrava de como acabei dormindo ali. Minha mente, antes sonolenta, foi clareando aos poucos e eu _o _vi novamente.**

**Percebi a televisão ligada em algum programa relativamente barulhento para o silêncio que o local se encontrava. Não sei explicar o porquê, mas não senti a mesma onda de pânico como na última vez.**

**\- Kagome. – ele me chamou mais uma vez – Precisamos sair daqui! – sua voz continha urgência, mas meu corpo não correspondia a tal. Voltei a fechar meus olhos, vencida pelo cansaço e sua voz se distanciava a medida que minha mente se entorpecia de sono.**

...

**Era estranho o fato de eu não lembrar como havia chegado ali. Minha mente e meu corpo pareciam não mais trabalhar em conjunto. Aquela se desprendia, me deixando aérea e confusa. Este funcionava no automático, fazendo com que me surpreendesse cada vez que me encontrava em um lugar diferente do anterior.**

**Agora estava sentada junto à mesa na cozinha. Tudo estava em seu devido lugar, porém tudo era estranho. Não ouvia meu avô varrendo o pátio ou mamãe mandando Souta sair de qualquer jogo que ele estivesse jogando.**

**Olhei em volta e me senti deslocada, sozinha.**

**Fui até a sala, confirmando minha intuição, a casa estava vazia. Olhei cada foto nas molduras e porta retratos, recordando cada momento que foi eternizado ali e sentindo-me uma idiota por estar chorando por recordações tão felizes. _Estranho eles não estarem aqui_, pensei.**

**Passeei por cada canto da pequena casa e um buraco cada vez maior se abria em meu peito. Nada estava errado. Os locais onde cada objeto estava indicava que a casa ainda estava em uso, que minha família ainda estava ali. Não aquela coisa de casa inabitada.**

**Saí para o pátio e olhei para a mata envolta da casa. Meus passos me levaram até a árvore sagrada, ela ainda me fascinava mesmo estando lá séculos antes de eu sequer ter antepassados. _Exagerada!_ Me sentei entre suas raízes e esperei.**

**Esperei alguém da minha família aparecer ou algum visitante do templo. Até mesmo meus amigos... Mas nada aconteceu.**

...

Minha cabeça doía, muito. E cada vez que eu me aproximava da lucidez, ela doía mais. Levantei ambas as mãos com o intuito de segurar meu crânio, mas uma fisgada impediu que minha mão direita chegasse ao destino final. Abri os olhos, tentando acostumar com a claridade. _Muita coisa pra lidar ao mesmo tempo. Dor em um local apenas já é o suficiente, agora descobrir, a cada momento, que várias outras partes do corpo doem é péssimo._ Percebi que a dor na minha mão vinha por causa de uma agulha presa nela.

Olhei ao redor. Havia algumas pessoas por perto, todas de branco ou variações de cores claras, usando máscaras. Algumas me observavam, outras escreviam em pranchetas e poucas estavam ocupadas demais para perceber que eu estava consciente.

\- Dor. – consegui sussurrar para a pessoa mais próxima a mim.

\- Aonde querida? – uma voz feminina e reconfortante soou.

\- Tudo. – não conseguia medir aonde a dor terminava ou começava, muito menos os locais exatos.

Acho que ela acreditou em mim, pois foi até o restante da equipe e todos passaram a mexer em máquinas ou equipamentos. Até que uma enfermeira injetou um líquido amarelado no tubo do soro. Senti queimação e náusea.

Cada célula minha ardia. Não consegui segurar por muito tempo e logo gritava de dor. Minha noção de tempo e espaço desapareceu, parecendo que havia gritado por horas devido à queimação na garganta.

Meus sentidos foram se distanciando de mim e eu entrei em um estado de torpor.

...

**\- Hãm?! – olhei ao redor e estava na sala de estar dos Taisho – Como raios eu vim parar aqui?**

**A sensação que eu tinha era a mesma de quando estava em casa, vazio. Não havia sinal do tio Ryo, da tia Izayoi, muito menos de Sesshoumaru ou InuYasha.**

**Me levantei, percorrendo a conhecida sala. Ri das recordações que tive ali e meu coração mesclava entre alegria, nostalgia e saudades. Estava sozinha mais uma vez, mas queria que qualquer pessoa estivesse ali.**

**\- Kagome? - mesmo reconhecendo aquela voz, tive a esperança de ser alguém daquela família. Mas era _ele__. _Parado no topo da escada, esperando que eu fosse ao seu encontro - Até quando você vai fugir de mim? - ele parecia magoado. Meu peito se comprimiu e uma fração de mim desejou saber quem ele era para poder entender o que ele queria.**

**\- Até o momento que eu não me lembrar de você. - sussurrei. Ele abaixou os olhos e desapareceu da mesma forma que surgiu.**

**Respirei fundo e tentei manter a calma. Aquilo estava me enlouquecendo! Parecia estar presa em algum universo paralelo ou coisa parecida, pois não havia como aquilo estar realmente acontecendo.**

* * *

**Nota: **Olá pessoas! ;) Primeira fic, então sejam bonzinhos, por favor... Sim, esse primeiro capítulo parece meio confuso, mas essa é a intenção... Quer dizer, isso é o que se passa na cabeça da Kagome :D

Depois volto com mais alguns! #Beijos


	2. Home, sweet home

LEGENDA:

_Itálico - pensamentos_

**Negrito - sonhos/lembranças**

* * *

\- Kagome? - escutei uma voz distante, como em um sonho - Acorde querida. - abri meus olhos e novamente estava naquela sala clara demais para meus olhos. Virei a cabeça na direção da voz e encontrei minha mãe, com o rosto banhado por lágrimas - Oh minha filha! - ela não conseguia falar coisas coerentes, mas as que entendi eram claras demonstrações de carinho. Me senti aliviada por finalmente estar com alguém além **_dele_.**

\- Mãe, - ela ainda chorava quando olhou pra mim - o que aconteceu? - e para minha surpresa, ou não, ela voltou a chorar.

Olhei ao redor para procurar alguém que pudesse me explicar, mas estávamos sozinhas. Esperei até que finalmente ela se acalmou e seu olhar alcançou o meu.

\- Boa noite. - um homem alto, vestindo jaleco branco entrou no quarto - Vejo que a senhorita Higurashi acordou. - ele caminhou até mim e fez um pequeno e rápido exame - Como se sente?

\- Fraca, dolorida, faminta e com sede. - respondi o mais audível que minha garganta permitiu.

\- Hum... Com fome e sede já é um ótimo sinal. - ele escrevia freneticamente em sua prancheta - Vou solicitar um check-up rápido e você já poderá comer, tudo bem? - confirmei com a cabeça.

\- Doutor Li. - minha mãe foi até ele e ambos caminharam até a porta, sussurrando coisas incompreensíveis.

...

Já havia passado uma semana desde que havia acordado. Sim, acordado. Meu pai e o Dr. Li foram os únicos que tiveram coragem de me contar o que tinha acontecido. Ah, mas antes de qualquer coisa, descobri uma coisa ótima – pra não dizer ao contrário -, eu perdi minha memória recente. Como descobri? Tomei um susto quando vi Souta daquele tamanho e surtei!

Foi quando eles repararam que algo estava errado.

Passei por outra bateria de exames, psicológicos, de conhecimentos gerais e familiares para ver até onde minha memória ia. Então, eles descobriram que eu esqueci os meus últimos dois anos e meio, mais ou menos. _COMO O MEU IRMÃOZINHO CRESCEU TANTO EM TÃO POUCO TEMPO? _Sério, ele já estava mais alto que papai! _Ok, Kagome, volta!_ Confesso que as perguntas foram bem chatas, mas eu tentei colaborar o máximo que a minha paciência deixou. Ficar com aqueles catetes, agulhas e afins era agoniante! Por duas vezes eles tiveram que me dar calmantes, porque eu não conseguia colaborar! _Era mais forte que eu!_

Pelo que eles me contaram eu resolvi ir de carro para casa de campo dos Taisho. Até aí, tudo bem pois sempre fiz isso. O problema foi ter começado a chover forte no meio do caminho, um raio ter caído em uma árvore e ela ter caído na estrada.

\- As marcas no asfalto indicam que você tentou desviar, mas não conseguiu. A traseira do lado direito bateu na árvore, você rodou na pista e outro carro atingiu justamente a sua porta. Sofreu traumatismo craniano, quebrou a clavícula, a escapula, o úmero e duas costelas do lado esquerdo, além de ter sofrido várias escoriações. – Dr. Li tentou me explicar.

\- Por quanto tempo eu estou aqui?

\- Semana que vem completa dois meses. – papai me respondeu. Minha surpresa foi totalmente perceptível.

\- Eu estive dormindo esse tempo todo?

\- Na verdade não. - o Dr. Li respondeu. _E que Doutor!_ \- Suspendemos os sedativos por uma vez, para avaliar o grau da dor e dos ferimentos, mas você reclamou, logo voltou ao sedativo.

\- Hun... - abaixei os olhos e passei a observar o estado lastimável que eu me encontrava. Inúmeras talas, tubos e bandagens estavam espalhados pelo meu corpo.

Mas havia uma coisa que me deixava curiosa. Eles não me deixavam olhar no espelho, nem quando o meu rosto coçava! Quando isso acontecia, uma enfermeira vinha, me mandava fechar os olhos e passava algodão umedecido com alguma coisa.

Certo dia perguntei ao Souta o porquê de ele não me olhar nos olhos.

\- Eu? - ele abaixou os olhos e começou a esfregar o pé no chão. _Ok, agora é pra valer, algo está errado._ Por que eu acho isso? Simples. Souta e eu não temos papas na língua, principalmente um com o outro. Foi então que passei a pressionar carinhosamente - ou não, eu estou narrando e posso escolher a forma como vocês vão saber! - meu querido irmãozinho, idolatrado, salve salve!, a me dizer o que estava acontecendo. O idiota saiu correndo, dizendo que tinha algo muito importante pra fazer. Mais tarde, mamãe me deu um puxão de orelha por ter feito aquilo com ele. _Mimado, filho de galinha choca! Espera eu sair daqui!_

...

\- Nossa você realmente está lastimável!

\- Vai ficar parado ai na porta? - aquele cachorro tinha a coragem de vir aqui e dizer uma coisa dessas?!

Ele se aproximou da cama e continuou observando. Puxei sua camisa até que seu rosto ficou na altura do meu. Ele riu de surpresa e me deu um selinho.

\- Isso tudo é saudade? - ele me deu outro beijo, dessa vez na testa e se sentou ao me lado, fazendo carinho em minha mão.

\- Aposto que você está, Inu. - aproveitei a alegria que sentia. Não importa o quão quebrada estava, InuYasha sempre me faria sentir melhor.

\- Eu estou e muito! Fui algumas vezes no hospital. Você nos deu um belo susto!

\- Nem me fale! - ficamos em silêncio, apenas aproveitando a companhia do outro.

\- Sua mãe me disse que você não se lembra dos fatos recentes...

\- Sim... - suspirei - Pode me atualizar?

\- Claro! Qual a última recordação que você tem?

\- Hum... A última coisa que me lembro... - parei e forcei um pouco minha memória - É de Kikyou consumindo toda a minha paciência, não parando de falar o quão feliz ela estava por vocês estarem fazendo um ano de namoro. - ri. Não apenas pela lembrança, mas também pelo fato de InuYasha estar vermelho de vergonha. Ele sempre foi discreto quanto aos relacionamentos. _Única coisa que ele era discreto, além da família é claro._

\- Tudo bem. Kikyou e eu ainda estamos juntos, e - ele parou escolhendo as palavras - no nosso aniversário de quatro anos pretendo pedi-la em casamento. - meu queixo caiu, literalmente. O InuYasha que conhecia fugia de relacionamentos sérios. O fato de eles estarem juntos até hoje já era um enorme avanço! Casamento então... Kikyou estava de parabéns! - Não é pra tanto Kagome.

\- Não é pra tanto?! - deu um soco no braço dele - Perdi muita coisa nesses anos! - ele resmungou, mas já estava acostumado.

\- Uma vez ogra, sempre ogra. - sorri.

\- Continue. - e ele falou por um bom tempo.

Algumas coisas não me surpreenderam muito, pois já desconfiava que aconteceria. Como por exemplo, o fato de Sango e Miroku estarem juntos e terem tido gêmeas, quando juravam de pés juntos que não se gostavam. Mas uma em especial me pegou de surpresa.

\- Kagome? - InuYasha balançou a mão na frente do meu rosto. Sacudi a cabeça e o olhei desconfiada - Não, eu não estou brincando.

\- Eu não posso estar namorando! Eu nem me lembro desse tal de Ban-alguma coisa!

\- Banryu Bankotsu! - ele me corrigiu – É isso que a amnésia faz, sabia?! Apaga a memória, tira as lembranças...

\- Quer outro soco?

\- Você nunca me perguntou antes. - ele coçou o queixo - Estou achando que você ainda tem esperan... Ai! - ele esfregou o braço - Retiro o que disse! Mulher doida! - respirei fundo.

\- Então, quem é esse tal de Banryu? - ele levantou a sobrancelha.

\- Interessada?

\- Não, imagina! Só estou tentando puxar assunto. - disse entre dentes. Ele gargalhou e bagunçou meu cabelo. _Oh mania infeliz que ele tem! Nem parece que eu sou um ano mais velha que ele._

\- Atrapalho? - olhei pra porta e vi Sesshoumaru encostado no batente. Estendi minha mão direita, chamando-o feito criança. Ele deu um meio sorriso e veio até mim. Ignorei as dores e o abracei - Não vale chorar.

\- Já era! - ouvi InuYasha.

Realmente, já era, pois eu já estava chorando. Aqueles dois eram a minha base, meus amores, meus irmãos. InuYasha era o meu irmão caçula, implicante, infantil e imaturo. Sesshoumaru era o oposto dele. Qualquer sabedoria, maturidade ou responsabilidade que eu possuía, havia aprendido com ele. Eles eram opostos, mas me completavam.

Fiquei alguns minutos ali. Quando me afastei, percebi que eles conversavam pelo olhar. _Será que um dia eu chego nesse nível?_ Sempre invejei a cumplicidade dos dois, por mais que eles brigassem, eram inseparáveis à maneira deles.

\- E como você está? - Sesshoumaru me perguntou.

\- Bem... Eu acho. - fui sincera. Mentir pra aqueles dois, nem rolava.

\- Ela ainda não acredita que está namorando com o Bankotsu! - InuYasha deu uma risada no final. Sesshoumaru olhou pra mim e eu estava emburrada.

\- Quer que eu te conte como foi que vocês se conheceram? Esse traste não vai saber te explicar direito.

\- Feh! - Inu reclamou, mas tinha que concordar com Sesshy.

Sim, morra universo! Só eu tenho os irmãos mais gatos e posso chamá-los do jeito que quiser que eles terão que aceitar!

...

\- Então, vamos ver se eu entendi bem. - parei pra tentar colocar as ideias no lugar - Sesshy me apresentou Banryu a um tempo atrás, esse cara já era apaixonado por mim e fazia cinco meses que nós estávamos namorando? Certo? – perguntei.

\- De forma resumida, sim. – InuYasha disse com indiferença.

\- Ignore o traste. Ele ainda não se acostumou de ter que dividi-la.

\- Estou me sentindo um objeto. – reclamei.

\- Já deveria estar acostumada. – InuYasha chegou perto de mim e deu um beijo em minha testa – Tenho que ir! Prometi que levaria Kikyou ao shopping. – ele respirou fundo e eu ri – Ela pediu pra avisar que virá com as garotas no sábado.

\- Sim senhor! - pisquei em sua direção e ele saiu.

\- Agora é sério. Como você está? - Sesshy me encarou como se conseguisse ler a minha alma. _Não duvido que consiga!_

\- Confusa, mas bem. - ele mudou de lugar, se sentou ao meu lado e eu pude me recostar nele.

Ele me abraçou. Comecei a brincar com a mão esquerda dele e dei um grito.

\- O que foi mulher? - ele se afastou. Apontei para a aliança em sua mão esquerda.

\- COMO VOCÊ ESQUECEU DE ME CONTAR ISSO?

\- Eu não esqueci, só estava te dando um tempo para digerir o que já ouviu hoje.

\- Desembucha! - exigi - Rin?

\- Sim. - ameacei falar, mas ele não permitiu - Sim, você foi a primeira pessoa que nós pensamos para madrinha e Rin vai trazer toda a parafernália do casamento para te mostrar.

\- Eu não acredito que eu me esqueci disso! - fechei os olhos e expressei toda a minha desolação.

...

\- The Prestige! Por favor! - meus olhos brilharam enquanto Souta me encarou.

\- Ah não, pela milésima vez, não!

\- Por favor! - fiz bico - Pela sua irmãzinha inválida que está dependente de você para distraí-la.

\- Estou me sentindo um mordomo/bobo da côrte. - ele foi até a estante e passou a procurar pelo meu filme favorito.

Tentei me acomodar melhor. Poucas almofadas para muita Kagome quebrada.

\- Depois quero te mostrar um filme, que na época que você assistiu, disse que havia entrado para o seu Top10.

\- Qual o nome?

\- Pacific Rim.

\- Hun... - forcei novamente minha memória, contrariando o que minha psiquiatra disse - É, eu realmente não lembro.

\- Não tem problema. Vai ser legal ver suas reações novamente! - ele piscou pra mim e se sentou ao meu lado.

...

Passamos o dia todo assistindo a filmes, intercalando entre os que eu mais gostava com alguns mais recentes que Souta insistira em me mostrar. Quando mamãe chegou do supermercado - porque ela havia esperado por papai para eles virem juntos de carro - e nos encontrou largados no sofá, ela colocou ordem na casa, sobrando até pra mim. Tive que ajuda-la a conferir as compras, sentada desconfortavelmente em uma das cadeiras de madeira da cozinha, gritando os itens da compra e vendo mamãe andando pra cima e pra baixo com várias sacolas.

...

Estava tentando mexer no notebook, _coisa que parecia impossível de ser feita usando apenas uma das mãos!_, quando ouvi batidas na porta. Levantei a cabeça e dei de cara com Shippou.

\- Meu Kami! - não consegui disfarçar minha surpresa. Enquanto Sesshy ou Inu não haviam mudado em absolutamente nada, minhas crias mais novas, _entenda Souta, Kohaku e Shippou,_ me surpreendiam cada vez que um ia me visitar - Parem de crescer! Estou me sentindo uma idosa! - o abracei o mais forte que pude.

\- Você está bem forte para uma idosa, mana. - Por estarem sempre juntos, e infernizarem minha vida quando mais novos, os três porquinhos me chamavam de mana. _Sim, porquinhos porque era uma luta dar banho neles!_

\- Obrigada! - ajeitei os óculos e o olhei atentamente - Então, como mamãe já te avisou, eu perdi a memória e blá blá blá. - já estava cansada da mesma ladainha. Shippou riu, puxou a cadeira da minha escrivaninha e se sentou com o recosto entre as pernas.

\- Sempre esquentadinha.

\- Só tem uma coisa que me acalma e você sabe disso. - estalei a língua.

\- Claro que sei. Por isso que tem um pote de sorvete de creme com chocolate no seu congelador. - ele apontou para as escadas e eu arregalei os olhos.

\- COMO VOCÊ OUSA VIR ATÉ MIM E NÃO TRAZER ESSE MANJAR DOS DEUSES? - ele gargalhou e saiu do quarto.

\- Estava com saudades dessa Kagome. - Shippou disse assim que entrou no quarto com o sorvete e duas colheres.

\- Como assim? - disse enquanto aguardava ansiosamente que ele abrisse o pote.

\- Desde que se mudou pro Centro, você passou a ser mais madura, menos brincalhona. - ele encheu a boca de sorvete. Engasguei.

\- Como assim me mudei pro Centro?

\- Sim, faz alguns meses, não sei ao certo. - coloquei uma colherada generosa de sorvete em minha boca._ Então eu finalmente consegui comprar meu próprio apartamento. Isso ninguém me falou!_

\- Mas hey, - chamei sua atenção - ainda te amo, meu pequeno porquinho. - apertei sua bochecha esquerda, balançando seu rosto de um lado para o outro, falando com voz de criança, o obrigando a sorrir.

Passamos um bom tempo conversando, até que Souta apareceu e eles ficaram jogando no meu quarto, enquanto eu dava pitacos.

...

_**Mas o quê...? **_**Estava em um quarto, onde em uma parede estava pendurado um enorme mapa mundi. Ouvi risadas e a coisa mais louca aconteceu. Eu me vi. Não como em um espelho, mas como se estivesse assistindo a um filme.**

**\- Você tem certeza disso? - ouvi minha voz saindo daquela _eu_.**

**\- Claro! - um rapaz, com cabelos negros e olhos azuis parou ao meu lado e nós ficamos olhando para o mapa. Aquela cena era nova, porém com um gosto de déjà vu. Senti quando alguém se aproximou de mim, era _ele_. **

**Esperei alguma pergunta ou simplesmente um comentário, mas nada veio. Voltei a observar a bizarra cena.**

**\- Índia! - me vi espetando uma taxinha com cabeça vermelha no local.**

**\- Primeiro Austrália, por favor. - o rapaz se aproximou e colocou outra taxinha. **

**\- Não! - _ouvir minha própria risada é absurdamente estranho_ \- Vamos para mais perto, depois mais longe. **

**\- Vamos depois. - ele riu e logo foi iniciada uma pequena confusão de mãos se movendo em várias direções no mapa e argumentos sendo usados. **

**Era desconfortável me ver daquela forma, tão feliz e descontraída, com alguém que não reconhecia. **

**\- Ai!**

**\- Desculpa! - a outra _eu_ riu e segurou o dedo do rapaz. - Desculpa Ban. - _BAN?_**

**_\- _Só desculpo com duas coisas. Um band-aid e um beijo. - observei o casal sair do quarto.**

**Percebi que _ele _também havia me dado as costas.**

**\- Onde você vai? - perguntei girando em sua direção. Ele apenas virou um pouco a cabeça, mas pude perceber que ele estava sorrindo.**

...

Acordei assustada. Minha franja estava grudada na testa, de tão suada que estava. _Será que isso foi realmente um sonho?_ Me levantei e tentei chegar até a janela. O ar gelado do final de outono me acalmava. Observei as árvores dançando com o vento e lembrei de **_seus_** olhos novamente. _Sempre o mesmo cara._ Balancei um pouco a cabeça e tentei voltar a dormir.

* * *

**Nota: **Olá pessoas! Conhecemos mais um cadinho dos nossos amados personagens! Eles vão ajudar Kagome a montar o quebra-cabeça na mente dela, ou pelo menos o possível.

Espero que tenham gostado e comentem.

P.s.: um agradeço especial a Kahrius \o/ Primeira(o) a comentar! Obrigada pelo review s2

#Beijos


	3. Where are you?

LEGENDA:

_Itálico - pensamento_

**Negrito - sonho/lembrança**

* * *

\- Finalmente! - exclamei muito feliz enquanto retiravam as talas de meu braço.

\- Você ainda precisara usar a tipoia, porém pode retirar para o banho e quando for dormir. - o Dr. Li começou as recomendações - Suas costelas já estão cem por cento, a luxação no seu ombro vai se recuperar ao longo da fisioterapia. Os cuidados continuam os mesmos, não faça esforço e vamos acompanhar a sua evolução.

\- A medicação continua a mesma?

\- Sim. Caso sinta alguma dor além do normal ou incômodo que os remédios não deem conta, me ligue ou venha para o pronto socorro.

\- Obrigada Dr. Li! - fiz uma pequena reverência - Mande lembranças para Sra. Li e os seus filhos.

\- Obrigada. Eles gostaram muito de você. - sorri pelo elogio. Coincidentemente ou não, a fisioterapeuta que me atendia era a esposa do Dr. Li. Conheci os filhos deles a algumas semanas atrás, enquanto eles estavam na aula de pilates. Fiquei impressionada por crianças tão novas, estarem fazendo aquele tipo de atividade.

Graças a Kami já estava quase recuperada, fisicamente falando. Mesmo afastada do trabalho, minha agenda era apertada. Durante a semana eu tinha duas sessões de fisioterapia, uma com uma psicóloga e outra com uma psiquiatra. _Loucura, mas estavam me ajudando tanto, que essas duas áreas de formação distintas estavam me apaixonando. _

Descobri que trabalhava, _ou trabalho, já que ninguém falou a respeito se estou desempregada ou não, _em uma agência de mídia. Lá eram produzidos todos os recursos utilizados em trailers, teasers e qualquer peça publicitária audiovisual.

Já havia conseguido lembrar algumas míseras coisas. Como, por exemplo, o nome do gato que ganhei de Banryu e a senha do sistema do estúdio.

Banryu não havia aparecido ainda, mas também não havia perguntado sobre ele. Ao mesmo tempo em que estava curiosa para conhecê-lo, estava apavorada pela pressão que seria tentar um relacionamento com uma pessoa que não conhecia.

...

\- Agora que você esta melhor, poderíamos ir ao festival que terá na escola que Kikyou leciona. - Sango tentava insistentemente me fazer sair de casa, mas eu me recusava. Primeiro por estar de repouso e segundo porque não gostaria que alguém esbarasse em mim com tanta coisa se recuperando ainda.

\- Não sei Sango. - estava brincando com as gêmeas. Elas estavam com sete meses, mas muito espertas.

\- Você precisa passear um pouco Kagome! Faz quanto tempo que você não sai de casa? Seis meses? - abri minha boca pra responder, mas ela foi mais rápida - Não conta suas consultas médicas, sessões ou as vindas aqui em casa.

\- Bom, - bufei - se você levar em conta o tempo que estive no hospital, sim faz seis meses. - Aiko, a gêmea mais velha, agarrou meu dedo e eu sorri pelo contato - Sango, você tem notícias de Banryu? - evitei olhar para ela. Tinha consciência de que meu rosto estava quente, mas precisava de informações desse namorado desnaturado que não havia me visitado nesses meses que estava em casa.

\- Ele foi transferido para Londres, uma semana antes do seu acidente e deve voltar em um mês, dois talvez. Ele foi auxiliar na transição de gerência da filial da companhia.

\- Ele veio enquanto eu estava no hospital?

\- Sim, alguns dias antes de você acordar. Ele quase pediu demissão pra ficar aqui. Seus pais e os Taisho tiveram que conversar muito com ele.

\- Meus pais?

\- Sim... Ele só tem o irmão, Jakotsu, que mora na África do Sul a alguns anos. Seus pais e os Taisho se tornaram os pais dele.

\- Mamãe às vezes fala dele, mas não muito. - aproveitei que as bebês dormiram e fui com Sango para a cozinha.

\- Ele é muito simpático, engraçado, simples e principalmente, charmoso. - ela riu e pegou um pote de biscoitos - Você foi bem dura com ele no início, - ela gargalhou - mas foi bom porque ele se empenhou muito pra te conquistar.

Corei pelo comentário. Aquela reação realmente parecia comigo.

\- Como nós somos juntos? Quero dizer, o que eu comentava com você sobre ele? - perguntei e Sango pensou um pouco.

\- Entendo a sua curiosidade, mas continua sendo uma situação engraçada. - ela nos serviu chá e colocou a babá eletrônica próximo de onde nos estávamos - Então, vocês tem várias coisas em comum, como a paixão por filmes e seriados, ele tem paciência pra te ensinar a jogar, você se interessa e participa bastante quando ele começa a falar sobre coisas nerds... Que eu, particularmente acho um saco! - ela sussurrou antes de tomar mais um gole de chá - Vocês dois amam cachorros, mas ele te deu um gato porque você não tinha muito espaço no apartamento e gatos são autossuficientes. - ri da forma como ela falou, parecia algo que havia sido repetido exaustivamente - Sim, vocês usaram bastante essa desculpa.

\- Engraçado eu estar com alguém que conheço a pouco tempo. - brinquei com meu biscoito mordendo pedaços minúsculos.

...

Chegamos na escola por volta das 18h. Já havia grande movimentação de pessoas, crianças e pais. Cada turma estava representando um país, sua cultura, comida típica, roupas... Enfim, o máximo que conseguissem.

A feira cultural estava linda. As escolas primárias e secundárias estavam trabalhando juntas, podendo ser visto estudantes de todas as idades correndo de um lado para o outro e arrumando coisas que foram necessárias de última hora.

\- Qual é a sala da Kikyou? - perguntei a Miroku.

\- Ela dá aula para as turmas do sexto ano. - ele mudou Emi de braço - Mas não sei onde fica.

\- Ela falou segundo andar, quinta sala à esquerda. - Sango bufou impaciente. Aquela agitação estava deixando as gêmeas irritadas.

\- Vamos logo, talvez lá esteja mais tranquilo. - ajeitei uma das bolsas das gêmeas em meu ombro direito. Mesmo pesada insisti em ajudar de alguma forma.

Passar por aquele mar de gente não foi fácil, levei alguns esbarrões, mas nada sério. Me senti extremamente nostálgica ao lembrar dos meus anos ali. Das confusões que InuYasha se envolvia, eu me descabelando pra acalma-lo, Sesshoumaru indiferente a tudo, Miroku levando tapas a cada hora e Sango sendo bruta com todos. _Tudo está quase como sempre, a diferença e que agora temos agregados!_ Ri de minha própria piada.

\- Eu posso falar que ela não bate bem da cabeça? - ouvi Miroku sussurrando para Sango.

\- Claro que não! Seria uma piada de muito mau gosto. - ela sussurrou de volta e eu ri mais uma vez.

\- Aí estão vocês!

\- Olá Kikyou! - fiz uma breve reverência para minha "cunhada". Ela nos cumprimentou e mostrou a sala da turma que estava responsável.

\- Juro que passei mal. Mais pela visão, porque o cheiro e o gosto são bons! Bem exótico, mas gostoso. - Kikyou nos serviu um pouco do prato típico local - Se chama feijoada. É um prato salgado feito basicamente com feijão, carnes variadas e temperos... Há algumas variações, mas o básico é esse. - realmente, visualmente falando, não era bonito, mas o cheiro era bom, resolvi arriscar.

\- Hun... É bom mesmo! Isso aqui é arroz? - apontei para a parte branca no pequeno prato.

\- Sim, e a verde é couve, um tipo de folha que acompanha bem. - ela continuou as explicações sobre o Brasil. Sim, a turma dela ficou responsável por esse país da América Latina.

\- E eu achava que Brasil era só futebol, carnaval, samba, mulher bonita e Rio de Janeiro. - comentou Miruko enquanto observava os estandes.

\- Sim, todos nós achávamos. - Sango completou o pensamento de seu namorido. Percebi que a chupeta de Aiko havia caído e saí da sala para lavá-la.

Passar por aquela cruzada até o bebedouro foi um pequeno inferno, mas graças a Kami ninguém teve força o suficiente para esbarrar em mim. _O fato de eu estar deixando BEM a mostra a tipoia não influencia em nada._

_\- _Kagome? - parei. _Eu já ouvi essa voz antes... _Reparei que a voz estava perto o suficiente para que eu conseguisse ouvir acima daquele pandemônio de vozes. Virei e dei de cara com a gola de uma camisa social.

\- Hãm? - ergui meus olhos até encontrar com os dele - Kouga?

\- Você lembrou! - ele abriu um lindo sorriso e me abraçou com cuidado - Disfarçada de Clark Kent desse jeito, quase não te reconheci. - ele ajeitou meus óculos - Eu soube que você já está em casa. Desculpe por não ter ido te visitar, mas as coisas aqui na escola estão corridas e Ayame não facilita as coisas. - foi minha vez de sorrir pela vergonha do meu antigo colega de sala.

\- Eu sei Kouga, Ayame sempre foi assim.

\- Como você está?

\- Me recuperando ainda...

\- Deve ser difícil ficar longe do Banryu numa hora dessas. - aquela afirmação me pegou de surpresa.

...

O restante da noite nós visitamos outras salas, mas fomos embora mais cedo por conta dos bebês.

\- Cheguei! - saudei a todos de casa enquanto tirava os sapatos.

\- Sua mãe já ia te ligar. - dei um beijo estalado em meu pai.

\- Me atrasei um pouco papai, mas não muito. Não achei necessário avisar. - me sentei ao seu lado e encostei a cabeça em seu ombro.

\- Como está o braço? Esbarraram muito em você? - ri da preocupação de meu pai.

\- Nada de mais.

\- Custa avisar que você vai se atrasar? - mamãe reclamou assim que me viu no sofá com papai.

\- Boa sorte. - ele sussurrou pra mim.

...

\- Finalmente!

\- Obrigada por me receber. - fiz uma pequena reverência, mas Rin ignorou e me abraçou forte. Tentei conter um gemido de dor, mas foi mais rápido do que eu.

\- Ai meu Kami! Desculpe. - ela se afastou de mim e alisou a tipoia.

\- Tudo bem. - sorri.

\- Você veio! - Rin era a pessoa mais animada que conhecia, e um tanto quanto infantil, mas era a que tinha o maior coração naquele bando.

\- Que casa linda! - elogiei. Realmente, aqueles dois tinham bom gosto separadamente, juntos a decoração estava impecável.

\- Você também ajudou. - aquela afirmação me pegou de surpresa.

\- Eu?

\- Tem mais alguém aqui além de nós duas? - revirei os olhos.

\- Fiquei surpresa, só isso... Meu gosto não é tão bom assim. - Rin riu de mim e me levou para a sala de estar. Havia uma mesa posta para o café da tarde, repleta de variedade.

\- Pedi para que preparassem suas coisas favoritas! - realmente, só tinha coisa deliciosa naquela mesa.

\- Obrigada Rin. - apertei sua bochecha como sempre fiz, mesmo ela sendo mais velha que eu.

Tivemos uma ótima refeição, conversamos bastante, rimos, ela me mostrou mais coisas sobre os meses que eu havia perdido.

\- Kagome, - Rin chamou minha atenção. Ela estava séria. Meu estômago gelou. _Aí vem bomba! Meu Kami. - _só queria te dizer que você e o Sesshy já me contaram sobre as vezes que vocês transaram. - meus olhos quase saíram das órbitas e eu comecei a suar frio. _Isso deveria estar enterrado! Nós prometemos nunca mais tocar nesse assunto! _Abaixei os olhos, não conseguia encara-la.

\- Me perdoe Rin. - minha voz saiu baixa. Ela segurou minha mão.

\- Não quero reabrir feridas, só quero tirar esse peso de você. - ela abaixou a cabeça até que nossos olhos se encontraram, me obrigando a olha-la. - Já faz tempo que vocês me contaram, alguns meses antes do casamento. Se eu disse sim ao Sesshy e você continua sendo parte essencial da minha vida, foi porque perdoei vocês. Pra falar a verdade, eu não tinha nada o que perdoar porque foi antes de eu ter alguma coisa séria com ele. Mas agradeço, novamente, por terem sido claros comigo.

Minha cabeça ainda dava voltas. As lembranças das bebedeiras e da época em que aliviávamos a carência um com o outro, vieram a tona. _Hormônios, casa vazia e álcool, péssima combinação._

\- Kagome? - olhei novamente pra ela e ela estava sorrindo. - Obrigada. - minhas sobrancelhas se uniram e eu inclinei ligeiramente a cabeça. Ela riu da minha expressão confusa. - Você me deu algumas dicas de como deixa-lo excitado e funcionaram muito bem. - ela piscou pra mim e eu engasguei com minha própria saliva.

\- EU FIZ O QUÊ?! - ela continuou rindo de mim enquanto eu estava roxa de vergonha e xingando a mim mesma de todos os nomes conhecidos por ter feito isso.

...

\- Por que nós contamos pra ela? - entrei sem cerimônia no escritório de Sesshoumaru.

\- Explique-se. - ele nem levantou os olhos dos papéis que estava lendo.

\- Aquilo. Nós contamos aquilo pra Rin. Por quê?

\- Ela te contou? - ele finalmente olhou pra mim e estava tranquilamente frio como sempre. Balancei a cabeça afirmando. - Foi uma decisão nossa Kagome. Rin precisava saber antes que as coisas ficassem sérias demais. - sentei pesadamente em uma das cadeiras que ficava em frente de sua mesa. - Como você reagiu?

\- Ainda estou em estado de negação. - apoiei minha testa na mão e fiquei murmurando coisas como "isso foi arriscado", "somos idiotas", "essa combinação é uma merda". Senti quando ele sentou na cadeira ao lado e me obrigou a olha para ele.

\- Não me orgulho do que fizemos, mas também não me arrependo. Não podemos fazer nada a respeito. Graças a Kami, Rin não criou uma tempestade e resolveu guardar esse segredo também. - respirei fundo e voltei a afundar na cadeira.

\- Banryu também já sabe?

\- Não. - olhei com expressão confusa pra ele. - Você falou que não era a hora. - _então as coisas não estão tão sérias_. Balancei a cabeça e continuei respirando fundo, olhando fixo para um lugar qualquer. Ao mesmo tempo em que minha mente fervilhava, não conseguia me prender em nada.

\- Vamos, - ele disse - eu te levo pra casa. Se você já se perde normalmente, no estado que está vai ser arriscado demais te deixar sozinha. - ignorei seu comentário e deixei que ele me conduzisse.

...

\- Huuuunnnn. - meu pai chegou perto de mim espiando as panelas. - Alguém está de bom humor! E o cheiro delicioso! - ele aspirou o ar mais uma vez - O que está fazendo?

\- Alguma coisa.

\- Alguma coisa?

\- Sim... Peguei o que tinha de gostoso na geladeira e estou vendo o quê que sai. - ouvi meu pai rindo e se sentando em uma cadeira próximo a mim.

\- Você e suas invenções... - olhei para ele e ele estava balançando a cabeça em negação. - Já tirou a tipoia?

\- Sei que não posso, mas se já é difícil fazer coisas simples com uma mão só, imagine cozinhar! - fiz uma careta - Não dá mesmo!

\- Ótimo! Não vou precisar fazer o jantar hoje. - ouvi minha mãe comentar e arrastar a cadeira para próximo de meu pai.

\- Ela está de bom humor hoje. - ele comentou.

\- Percebi.

\- Eu ainda estou aqui! - virei para os dois e eles riram mais ainda. Não entendi a graça e voltei a tentar fazer algo mastigável.

Consegui fazer um jantar razoável, até Souta concordou que estava 'tragável', _palavras dele_.

...

\- Kagome, tem carta pra você! - escutei minha mãe gritando no andar de baixo. Desci as escadas e havia um envelope em cima da bancada da cozinha.

...

\- E então, novidades?

\- Nada. - menti.

\- Sei... Desembucha. - respirei fundo e olhei para Sango.

\- Banryu me mandou uma carta.

\- O QUÊ!? CADÊ?

\- Não grita! - tampei sua boca. Abri a gaveta do criado mudo e entreguei a carta a ela. Ela arrancou de minha mão e devorou em poucos minutos.

\- Ele sempre foi safado, - ela riu - mas até que ele maneirou.

\- Maneirou? - levantei uma das sobrancelhas - O que você quer dizer com isso?

\- Que vocês dois tem umas piadas internas nesse nível pra pior.

\- Meu Kami. - me joguei na cama e por lá fiquei.

\- É engraçado esse costume de vocês.

\- Qual?

\- Mandar cartas um para o outro.

\- Eu odeio escrever cartas... Tenho preguiça só de pensar.

\- Mas ele insistiu tanto que virou normal pra vocês.

\- Hun...

\- Você vai responder, não vai?

\- Não sei... Quer dizer, eu não vou mandar coisas como: olá querido namorado que eu não faço ideia de quem seja! - coloquei toda a minha ironia pra fora.

\- Deixe de ser chata!

\- Mas é verdade! Ele sabe o que aconteceu comigo, não sabe? - ela concordou - Então pronto!

* * *

Terceiro capítulo ON! \o/

Calma, calma, calma, que o nosso Bandelícia vai aparecer logo, logo...

Agradecimento especial para Yogoto Espero que continuem gostando. Ahhhhhh, se tiver algum erro, por favor, me falem sempre faço revisão sedex10 e deixo passar algo ^^'

#Beijos


	4. Your Eyes

LEGENDA:

_Itálico - pensamento_

**Negrito - sonho/lembrança**

* * *

Olhei para aquela maldita carta mais uma vez. Estava incomodada e sabia que não podia me dar ao luxo de usar a desculpa de que não podia escrever, porque era destra.

Sentei na escrivaninha e puxei um caderno qualquer que estava lá.

...

\- Sabe o que eu acho engraçado? - comentei enquanto entrava na cozinha.

\- Não querida, eu não tenho o dom da adivinhação. - minha mãe estava de costas para mim, lavando a louça.

\- O fato de ninguém me levar até o meu apartamento. Não faço ideia de onde fica! E por que vocês não me contaram? - percebi que ela parou e respirou fundo.

\- Nós não apoiamos sua decisão. Nos acostumamos, mas não apoiamos. Estávamos esperando você se recuperar totalmente para lhe contar.

\- Por que não apoiaram? É uma conquista muito grande, achei que ficariam felizes.

\- Você saiu de casa sem razão aparente. Simplesmente chegou um dia aqui em casa, empacotou suas coisas e foi embora dizendo apenas "vocês estarão melhor sem mim". - ela voltou a lavar a louça e nenhuma palavra foi dita.

...

**Vocês estarão melhor sem mim.**

Essas palavras não saiam da minha mente. _O que raios, eu quis dizer com isso? _Me ajeitei melhor entre as raízes da árvore sagrada e voltei a acariciar Buyo. _Preciso de mais informações. _

...

\- E então? - esperei o mais pacientemente que a minha impaciência permitiu.

\- Não sei do que esta falando. - ele desviou o olhar, então percebi que ele estava mentindo.

\- Hey!

\- Se reclamar vai ser pior! - segurei sua orelha esquerda e o puxei para a escada nos fundos da casa. - Conte logo Taisho InuYasha. - ordenei. Ele esfregou o local dolorido.

\- Poxa Ka! Você sabe que as minhas orelhas são sensíveis! - ele fez muxoxo. Continuei encarando-o. Ele respirou fundo e olhou pra mim. - Não sou a melhor pessoa pra falar sobre isso, mas você mudou muito desde que começou a trabalhar no estúdio e a namorar Banryu. O real motivo de você ter saído de casa, eu não sei, mas talvez Sesshoumaru saiba.

\- O que eu comentava sobre?

\- Não muita coisa. Nesses meses que você morou lá, só fui duas vezes no máximo. Você preferia vir aqui em casa.

\- Você me leva lá?

\- Claro! Você tem a chave?

\- Não. Mas eu sei quem tem.

...

\- Vamos logo, Sango! Pare de me enrolar! Eu sei que você tem uma cópia da chave! - estávamos na pequena sala de estar da casa dela, todos sentados no tapete.

\- Por que você acha que nós temos Kagome?

\- Por que seria uma coisa que eu faria, sem pensar duas vezes Miroku. - ouvi Sango bufando mais uma vez.

\- Eu não tenho chave nenhuma, mulher! Até brigamos por causa disso. - ela olhou zangada pra mim.

\- Eu tenho da sua? - perguntei. Ela balançou a cabeça em negação. - Então estamos quites. - fechei os olhos e apertei o osso do meu nariz.

\- Sesshoumaru. - ouvi ela dizer. - Ele tem.

...

\- Senhor Taisho? Senhorita Higurashi? - Keiko-sam, a governanta da casa de Sesshy e Rin, se espantou quando nos viu.

\- Boa noite Keiko! - Inu tomou a frente da situação. - Meu irmão ou minha cunhada estão?

\- Não. - ela nos deu passagem e nos guiou até a sala de estar. - Eles foram a um evento beneficente, já devem estar chegando.

\- Entendo. - ele balançou a cabeça concordando.

\- Se vocês quiserem esperar, posso trazer chá e biscoitos. - ela ofereceu.

\- Seria ótimo, obrigado. - disse. Ela fez uma pequena reverência e saiu. Fechei os olhos e recostei no encosto do sofá.

\- Não fique assim, Ka. - Inu passou o braço pelos meus ombros e eu recostei minha cabeça em seu ombro. - Vamos descobrir o que você tanto escondia. - ele brincou tentando me animar, mas só fez com que eu me aconchegasse ainda mais nele, procurando apoio. Ouvi a voz de Rin no Hall.

\- Ei cunhadinha!

\- Inu-kun! Ka-chan! - ela nos abraçou enquanto nos cumprimentava.

\- Traste. - Sesshy cumprimentou Inu, sem fazer nenhum movimento.

\- Idiota. - Inu respondeu sorrindo. Terminei de abraçar Rin e encarei Sesshoumaru. Ele olhava pra mim.

\- Viemos saber se vocês tem a chave do apartamento da Ka.

\- Nós temos? - Rin perguntou ao esposo. Ele continuou olhando pra mim por alguns segundos, para logo em seguida nos dar as costas e sair da sala.

Olhei para Inu e Rin, mas eles estavam tão perdidos quanto eu.

...

\- Não parece que está abandonado a quase seis meses. - comentei assim que entrei no pequeno apartamento localizado em uma área relativamente boa no Centro de Tóquio.

\- Keiko vem aqui uma vez por mês e limpa tudo. - Sesshoumaru respondeu.

\- Como eu não sabia disso? - Rin se virou para o esposo.

\- Nem Kagome sabia. - percebi que enquanto falava Sesshoumaru olhou para InuYasha, como eles sempre faziam quando 'conversavam'.

\- Cunhadinha, vamos ver se tem alguma coisa pra comer aqui? - InuYasha começou a puxar Rin pela mão.

\- Por que eu? - ela estava tão confusa quanto eu - A casa é dela!

\- Eu sou ótimo pra achar comida e você é a melhor cozinheira que conheço. - ele respondeu a pergunta dela.

\- Hey! - foi a minha vez de protestar.

\- Você é instável, Ka! Eu sei que posso confiar no dom da Rin porque é garantia de comida boa! - ambos sumiram pela sala de jantar. Voltei minha atenção para Sesshy, ele era o único que poderia me dar respostas. Caminhamos até a pequena varanda.

\- Eu preciso esperar que Bankotsu volte, para que ele te esclareça as partes que eu não sei. Mas o pouco que você me contou foi que, por estar envolvida diretamente com ele, você estava sendo alvo de ameaças, ou algo assim.

\- Você não tem certeza?

\- Tive que te embebedar para conseguir isso. - o encarei abismada e lhe dei um tapa no braço, porém não fez com que aquela expressão de calma e frieza saísse de seu rosto.

Olhei para a vista que a varanda nos proporcionava. _Então, eu sai de casa porque estava sendo ameaçada? Isso não faz sentido. Eu ficaria mais segura em casa._

\- Assim que Bankotsu chegar, vamos resolver isso. Também estive preocupado esse tempo todo e sei que vocês estão escondendo algo de mim.

\- Pena que eu não sou mais útil. - cruzei os braços e olhei para Sesshoumaru - Pare de me olhar assim! - ele continuou me encarando. Não aguentei e entrei à procura de InuYasha, passei pela sala de jantar e assim que cheguei à cozinha, parei.

Novamente a sensação de estar vendo um filme voltou, fazendo com que a visão de Rin e InuYasha se confundisse com a minha própria.

**\- Dois dias seguidos! - vi _ele_ entrar na cozinha e _me_ abraçar por trás - Posso saber o motivo de tanto bom humor? - recebi um beijo estalado no pescoço.**

**\- Ban, não! - aquela _eu_ tentou se desvencilhar, mas foi em vão. Ouvi a risada _dele_ mais uma vez - Eu estou cortando as coisas, não faça isso novamente, por favor. **

**\- Isso o quê?**

**\- Me abraçar por trás enquanto estou cortando coisas! - ouvi, novamente, a risada grave dele. **

**\- Tudo bem, tudo bem. - ele se afastou de mim e recostou na pia, ao meu lado - O que está preparando? **

**\- Frango Xadrez. **

\- Kagome? - ouvi, distante, a voz de Sesshoumaru.

**\- Ka! - ele retirou os utensílios de minha mão, me segurou pela cintura, enquanto me rodava pela pequena cozinha. Ouvi minha própria risada se misturando à dele - Frango xadrez? Frango xadrez? - ele parou e começou a fazer cócegas em mim.**

**\- Para Ban! - me vi tentando desvencilhar de seus braços, rindo ainda - Preciso terminar se quiser que tudo esteja pronto pra quando Sesshoumaru e Rin chegarem! **

**\- Você está preparando o meu prato favorito! Acho que eles podem esperar. - ele se aproximou de mim e me beijou.**

\- Kagome? - senti meus ombros serem levemente balançados. Fechei os olhos, tentando fazer com que meus pensamentos se organizassem e quando os abri novamente, Sesshoumaru estava parado na minha frente.

Encarei aqueles olhos âmbar por segundos e voltei a olhar para a cozinha, mas ao invés de ver Bankotsu e eu, vi Rin e InuYasha me olhando preocupados.

\- O quê houve? - perguntei.

\- Eu que te pergunto. - InuYasha saiu detrás da bancada e veio até mim - O quê houve? Você ficou parada, feito uma árvore. Achei que fosse desmaiar ou coisa do tipo.

\- Frango xadrez. - sussurrei.

\- Frango xadrez? - InuYasha perguntou - Ka, vem aqui. - ele apoiou os braços em meus ombros e começou a me guiar para fora da cozinha.

\- Do que você se lembrou? - a pergunta de Sesshoumaru me fez parar. Olhei para onde ele estava e Rin o havia alcançado.

\- Como?

\- Você se lembrou do dia em que viemos aqui e você fez frango xadrez? - Rin estava esperando ansiosa por minha resposta. Abaixei os olhos.

\- Acho que sim, não sei. - apoiei a testa na palma de minha mão. Deixei que InuYasha me conduzisse até a sala, me sentei no sofá, fechei os olhos e repassei a cena que tinha presenciado. Senti que Inu ainda estava ao meu lado porém nada falava - É muito estranho isso. - sussurrei.

\- O quê?

\- A lembrança que tive... - parei e abri meus olhos encarando o chão - É tão banal, tão corriqueira. Não é aquele tipo de lembrança que te faz rir ou chorar... é simples. - ele me abraçou e eu respirei fundo.

\- E você esperava o quê? - ele soltou uma curta risada - Que ele tivesse feito uma serenata pra você com Mariachis tocando músicas de anime ao fundo? - até eu sorri imaginando a cena e me aconcheguei melhor nele - Quando se ama alguém, até as mínimas coisas são marcantes.

\- Desde quando você se tornou tão sábio?

\- Desde que eu me tornei memoricamente mais velho que você. - não consegui segurar a risada.

\- Memoricamente?

\- Sim, você perdeu a memória e voltou a ter 22 anos. Eu tenho 24 anos de memórias completas, logo, sou mais velho que você memoricamente.

\- Meu Kami! - dei um tapa em minha testa enquanto ria das besteiras que saiam da boca de Inu.

\- Quer conhecer o restante do apartamento? - ouvi Rin e aceitei.

Fomos para o pequeno corredor e logo viramos à esquerda. Logo percebi que estava em meu quarto. Tons pastéis eram contrastadas com objetos de cores vibrantes. Uma escrivaninha e estante com pilhas de livros, cortina blackout e uma cama lotada de travesseiros - Agora sim estamos falando a minha língua.

\- Você parecia estar preparada para passar várias horas por aqui. - Rin comentou enquanto analisava os livros. Abri o guarda-roupas e vi algumas de minhas peças favoritas ali.

\- É bem provável. Posso ficar horas aqui e nem ver o tempo passar. - ela balançou a cabeça em negativa à minha afirmação.

\- Não consigo ficar trancada assim. - ela mexeu os ombros - O restante da casa você já viu. Vamos ver se os rapazes estão vigiando a comida?

...

\- Cheguei!

\- Papai e mamãe já foram dormir.

\- E você ainda acordado? - me sentei ao lado de Souta.

\- Amanhã é sábado, mana! - ele respondeu concentrado no filme que passava. Fui até a cozinha, fiz pipoca e voltei à sala pra passar um tempinho com uns dos meus caçulas favoritos.

...

\- Bom dia! - cumprimentei a todos que já estavam tomando café.

\- Bom dia. - minha mãe me cumprimentou - Dormiu bem?

\- Sim. - respondi enquanto bocejava.

\- Que bom! Preciso que você vá à mercearia e compre algumas coisas para mim, por favor.

Fiz meu desjejum tranquilamente e segui para o pequeno mercado próximo ao templo. _Espinafre, tomate e cenoura. _Lembrava os itens que precisava comprar.

\- Vamos lá, Hikahi-sam! Sei que você tem coisas fresquinhas pra mim, não tem? - vi um rapaz de costas para mim, conversando com a Hikahi-sam. Ele era da altura de InuYasha e cabelo preto preso em uma longa trança. _Eu já ouvi essa voz antes. Parece com a do... _

\- Higurashi! - olhei para Takahashi-sam, esposo de Hikahi-sam.

\- Bom dia Takahashi-sam. - fiz uma pequena reverência.

\- Posso te ajudar em alguma coisa?

\- Sim, - olhei para o local que eles estavam e não os vi novamente. _Mas... _Fiquei parada olhando.

\- Higurashi? - virei assustada.

\- Sim?

\- Me fale em que posso te ajudar. - ele insistiu. Dei uma rápida olhada para o local novamente. _Pare de achar que qualquer cara é ele. _Respirei fundo e pedi as verduras e os legumes que precisava. Ele me entregou as coisas e eu o agradeci pelo atendimento.

\- Obrigada Takahashi-sam. - fiz uma reverência e saí da pequena mercearia. _Não recebi resposta da carta ainda... Claro! Mandei semana passada! Idiota! Pare de ficar se xingando! _

\- Estava com saudades das suas caretas. - parei e encarei um rapaz com cabelos escuros na altura da nuca. Ele estava parado, escorado na parede, com os braços cruzados e uma das pernas dobradas, apoiando na parede - Não se lembra de mim, Higurashi?

\- Não, me desculpe, mas não me lembro. - vi ele se desencostar da parede e minha mente ligou um alerta. Ele se movia de forma muito calculada e fazia com que o meu corpo se preparasse para uma corrida - Poderia me ajudar a lembrar? - tentei soar o mais natural possível, mas minha voz falhou na última palavra. _E pela forma que ele me olha, acho que percebeu meu estado de alerta._

\- Tem certeza? - ele deu um passo em minha direção e eu automaticamente me afastei - Pois a impressão que eu tenho é que você se lembra. - dei mais um passo pra trás, me choquei com algo sólido e gelei. _Outro?_

\- Suikotsu. Fazia tempo que eu não o via. - _essa voz... _A pessoa em que eu havia esbarrado passou o braço protetoramente pelos meus ombros - Voltou quando?

\- Sempre estive por aqui. Sabe qual é o meu trabalho, Banryu. - _Banryu...? _Ouvir aquele nome fez com que meu coração falhasse uma batida. - Além do mais, sabe que continuam de olho nela.

\- Já resolvemos isso. Não há motivos para que continuem.

\- Ordens são ordens. - Suikotsu mexeu os ombros - Assim que tiver um tempo, passe por lá. O chefe vai gostar de vê-lo.

Vi o rapaz virar e se afastar, mas mesmo assim não consegui relaxar. Senti que Banryu também estava inquieto, me distanciei dele e olhei diretamente em seus olhos. _S__ão os mesmos que vi em minhas lembranças. _Ele passou a mão pela franja e deixou um resmungo escapar. Ele continuou inquieto e eu esperei. Esperei que ele me desse uma resposta convincente, que me explicasse o que ele estava fazendo ali, mas tudo que ele se fez foi evitar olhar pra mim.

\- Não precisa me olhar dessa forma. - ele mexeu no cabelo mais uma vez.

\- Como?

\- Como se visse um fantasma.

\- E como você esperava que eu reagisse? Faz quanto tempo que você voltou? - ele olhou para os dois lados da rua, segurou minha mão e começou a me puxar em direção ao templo - O que você pensa que está fazendo? - continuei sendo ignorada e decidi que também o ignoraria.

Subimos boa parte da escadaria e antes que chegássemos ao topo, curvamos para esquerda entrando na vegetação. Banryu só parou quando chegamos a uma clareira que ficava atrás da casa do poço. Puxei meu braço com força, coloquei as sacolas no chão e o observei. Ele estava da mesma forma que me recordava, tanto dos meus sonhos quanto de minhas lembranças. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali, mas por fim eu desisti de ficar quieta enquanto ele andava de um lado para o outro.

\- Vai continuar cavando o chão ou vai responder as minhas perguntas? - cruzei os braços e ele bufou.

\- Não é tão fácil quanto parece. Justificar o que fiz ou o porquê fiz. - ele olhou pra mim rapidamente sem perder o ritmo do vai e vem.

\- Se você se acalmar talvez consiga me explicar. - ele sorriu. Mas não era como antes, um sorriso descontraído, e sim sarcástico. _Como, raios, eu sei quais os tipos de sorriso dele? _Balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

\- Eu nunca voltei pra Londres. Estou aqui desde o seu acidente. - ele nem se quer olhou pra mim ao falar, o que me deixou irritada, brava e frustrada.

\- PARA! - ele olhou assustado pra mim. Andei até ele pisando duro e o empurrei - Eu fiquei 2 meses em coma e faz quase 4 meses que eu saí do hospital e esse tempo todo - senti minha garganta fechar, mas eu não ia chorar, não agora - você nunca apareceu! Onde você estava?

\- Aqui. - essa simples resposta fez com que algo explodisse dentro de mim. Nem eu me reconhecia mais. O empurrei novamente, e de novo, e de novo, até que por fim ele segurou meus pulsos - Que droga Kagome! - eu forcei meus braços novamente e ele segurou com mais força - Eu não podia simplesmente aparecer! Deu um trabalhão conseguir forjar a minha volta para Londres. E você acha que foi fácil ficar só observando?! Eles precisavam acreditar que eu estava longe, que eles fossem atrás de mim. - ele me soltou e se afastou.

\- Eles quem? - ele ignorou minha pergunta. Respirei fundo. _Lá vem aquela maldita enxaqueca._ \- Alguém sabia que você estava aqui?

\- Só Miroku. - foi minha vez de bufar. _Isso está confuso demais... Eles...? Quem são 'eles'? _Procurei uma raiz qualquer e me sentei, sentindo que o esforço fazia com que a enxaqueca aumentasse. Tirei os óculos e apertei o vão entre os meus olhos - Você está bem? - levantei a cabeça e olhei pra ele.

\- Só enxaqueca. - coloquei o acessório e voltei a apoiar a testa em minhas mãos. Continuei ouvindo seus passos e me concentrei no ato de respirar.

\- Miroku me falou que você perdeu a memória.

\- Parte dela. Só a recente.

\- Então você sabe quem eu sou?

\- Só sei por fotos ou pelo que me falaram. - levantei a cabeça e olhei diretamente pra ele - Mas você continua sendo um estranho. - sei que minhas palavras foram duras, mas não estava com paciência para florear diálogos. Ele parou e me encarou. _Golpe baixo, Kagome. Golpe baixo._

\- Entendo. - ele passou a mão novamente pelo cabelo - Não posso explicar tudo agora, tenho que resolver o acontecimento de hoje.

\- Quando?

\- Hãm?

\- Quando você vai poder me explicar?

\- Assim que resolver isso. - ele pegou minhas sacolas e me entregou.

\- Vai ser assim? Você vai simplesmente virar as costas e sair como se nada tivesse acontecido?

\- Tudo ao seu tempo, Higurashi. - ele disse já saindo da clareira e se embrenhando na mata. Fiquei alguns minutos tentando regularizar minha respiração. _Calma Kagome. Respira. Não faça escândalos, nem drama... Ele apareceu. Fique feliz. _Passei novamente a palma da mão sobre a testa. _Não vou ganhar nada ficando aqui. _

* * *

Olá pessoas! Aleluia! \o/ Finalmente o nosso Bandelícia apareceu na área!

Agradecimento especial para Yogoto, Karasuma e Joh chan! ;) Obrigada! Os comentários e o fato de vocês estarem acompanhando a fic é super demais! *-*

(vou pagar de youtuber agora) Caso tenham alguma dúvida, sugestões, críticas (peguem leve #Please) ou comentários, podem mandar pra mim que responderei o melhor que conseguir :D

P.s.: E se tiver algum erro, por favor, me avisem ^^'

P.s.: Não sei se comentei, acho que esqueci, eu posto todo dia 10. Assim dá tempo de escrever sem pressa Quando escrevo com pressa não dá certo kkkk

Até a próxima ;*

#Beijos


	5. Trust me

LEGENDA:

_Itálico - pensamento_

**Negrito - sonho/lembrança**

* * *

**\- Eu nunca voltei pra Londres. Estou aqui desde o seu acidente... Que droga Kagome! Eu não podia simplesmente aparecer! Deu um trabalhão conseguir forjar a minha volta para Londres. E você acha que foi fácil ficar só observando?! Eles precisavam acreditar que eu estava longe, que eles fossem atrás de mim.**

_Por que eu estou lembrando disso novamente? _Balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro e voltei a me concentrar em varrer o pátio. _Uma semana! Uma semana e nada dele! Vou ter que apelar pro Miroku._

\- Se continuar nesse ritmo o pátio vai encher de folhas novamente. - ouvi a voz do meu avô e voltei minha atenção pra ele.

\- Me desculpe vovô. - abaixei a cabeça e voltei a varrer.

\- Está chateada por conta do seu emprego? - _ah é... Nem me lembrava que estava desempregada._

\- Nem tanto... Eu não me lembro como era lá, então não tive ao que me apegar. - mexi os ombros - Acho que foi a melhor saída, já que eu não faço ideia do que fazia lá.

\- Eu me lembro quando você conseguiu esse emprego. - ele parou e sorriu - Chegou em casa saltitando, cantando e distribuindo beijos. Até eu ganhei um! - ele fez cara de orgulhoso e eu ri - Seus olhos estavam brilhando. Nunca tinha visto tanta felicidade neles. - ri mais uma vez da expressão sonhadora do velho sacerdote.

\- Então eu deveria gostar bastante. - terminei uma parte do pátio e limpei o suor que escorria de minha testa.

\- Por que não entramos e tomamos um suco? Sinto que você precisa se acalmar.

\- Não há ideia melhor, vovô! - sorri e o acompanhei pra dentro da pequena casa.

...

\- Como estão as sessões? - Shippou levantou a cabeça e me perguntou.

\- Bem e tranquilas. - pisquei pra ele - Já não preciso tanto da tipoia, estou diminuindo os remédios e as escoriações já foram embora faz tempo.

\- Se vocês continuarem conversando, Kohaku não vai conseguir se concentrar. - Souta nos interrompeu.

\- Hey! Eu não falei nada! - Kohaku, irmão mais novo de Sango, estava na mesma sala de Shippou e Souta. Eles estavam estudando pra prova.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Vou deixar vocês em paz! Só vim pegar água e já estou saindo. - terminei de encher o copo e já estava em direção à porta - Só me deixem apertar vocês rapidinho e eu saio. - mesmo sobre os protestos dos meus porquinhos, _que já estavam com 17 anos, diga-se de passagem,_ abracei demoradamente cada um e dei um beijo estalado em suas bochechas.

Saí da cozinha, onde eles estavam estudando, voltei pra sala de jantar e me concentrei novamente nos cálculos à minha frente. _Só pra complicar minha vida, não é Taisho Sesshoumaru_.

**\- Você está com muito tempo livre. - ouvi a voz dele do outro lado da linha. Bufei.**

**\- E daí?**

**\- Pare de ser preguiçosa e apenas olhe o relatório e o balanço desse mês.**

**\- Olhe você mesmo! Ou peça alguém do seu pessoal para fazer isso.**

**\- Já enviei para o seu e-mail. Espero resposta até semana que vem.**

_E o idiota simplesmente desligou na minha cara! Arg! Se ele não fosse o irmão mais gato que eu tenho, eu matava! _E agora cá estou eu, na sala de jantar, olhando o relatório contábil da empresa deles. Ajeitei meus óculos, tomei um gole da água e voltei os olhos para a tela do notebook.

...

Escutei o barulho da porta deslizando e levantei meus olhos.

\- Viemos nos distrair um pouco. - Souta já entrou e deitou de bruços no chão ao meu lado.

\- Já terminaram de estudar? - perguntei.

\- Não, só demos uma pausa. Quer dizer, eu pedi uma pausa. Ensinar a esses dois geometria espacial é pior do que ter que fazer aula de natação. - Kohaku respirou fundo, se sentou em uma das cadeiras à minha frente e se debruçou sobre a mesa, em um claro sinal de cansaço. Olhei para Shippou não entendendo a afirmação sobre a natação.

\- Ele morre de vergonha de fazer a aula de natação. - Shippou me explicou enquanto deitava com a cabeça em meu colo - Por mais que as garotas soltem suspiros quando ele passa, o idiota não se sente confortável.

\- Então quer dizer que o meu porquinho mais nerd continua tímido? - sorri pela vergonha estampada em suas bochechas vermelhas.

Eles continuaram conversando, eu salvei a planilha que estava analisando e passei a observar o que eu havia perdido nesses últimos anos. Sorri pela mistura que os meus caçulas eram.

Shippou era o típico galanteador, cabelo ruivo, olhos verdes, parecia uma raposa de tão astuto. O mais novo e menor dos três, porém o mais audacioso e precoce. Era ótimo com as palavras, _o que ajuda bastante a conquistar garotas, _além de ser o historiador do trio. Kohaku era a versão masculina de Sango, com cabelos e olhos na cor chocolate, porte atlético, porém magro. O próprio nerd que não sabe que é gato. Normalmente se dava bem em todas as matérias, mas as matemáticas e físicas da vida eram suas paixões. Já meu irmão, Souta, era o perfeito professor de educação física. Mais forte dos três, era atleta nato e por conta da facilidade com os esportes, tudo o que o envolvia era motivo de interesse pra ele. _Totalmente o meu oposto. _Balancei a cabeça por conta das minhas péssimas lembranças das aulas de educação física.

Decidi entrar na conversa e passamos um tempo ali, todos juntos. Meus pais chegaram e o jantar foi uma alegria só! As refeições feitas na cozinha, principalmente quando os meninos estavam lá, era pura festa! Meu pai e meu avô agiam como garotões mais novos, tentando interagir com os três adolescentes, enquanto mamãe e eu passávamos a noite rindo das coisas absurdas que eles conversavam.

...

\- Boa noite rapazes, liguem quando chegarem em casa, por favor! - ouvi as recomendações de minha mãe para Shippou e Kohaku. Ri dela enquanto Souta se limitava a rolar os olhos. _Mães _\- Kagome, - voltei minha atenção para a minha mãe novamente - você poderia recolher as roupas? Seu avô falou que essa noite vai chover.

\- E vovô nunca erra. - Souta comentou enquanto começava a subir as escadas.

\- Pode parar por aí, mocinho! Vá conferir se as portas do templo e da casa do poço estão fechadas. Da última vez, entrou água por lá. - mamãe mandou e meu irmão desceu as escadas. Saí pela porta dos fundos e comecei a recolher as roupas. _Chuva? Sério mesmo?! _Olhei para o céu. _Não tem nuvem nenhuma! Só esse vento forte. _Respirei fundo. _Enfim..._

Olhei para o pátio. Vi a movimentação do meu irmão pelo templo, mas outra coisa me chamou atenção. _Por que tem luz acesa na casa do poço? _Como se lesse a minha mente, a luz se apagou e porta daquela casa se abriu. Vi Suikotsu sair dela, juntamente com um cara grande usando uma máscara estranha. Meu corpo gelou pelo fato de eles estarem ali olhando diretamente pra mim, mas principalmente porque meu irmão já estava saindo do templo. _Souta._ Senti que havia travado, por milésimos talvez. _Se eu correr até ele, eles nos alcançarão. Mas se eu não avisar, Souta irá direto pra eles!_

\- SOUTA! - antes mesmo que eu pensasse no que estava fazendo, soltei as roupas e corri em direção ao meu irmão, lutando para não olhar para aquelas duas figuras que me deixavam apavorada.

\- O quê? - ele me olhou preocupado, e assim que eu o alcancei ele segurou meus ombros - O que foi Kagome? - olhei para trás, em direção à casa do poço, e não os vi por lá. _Mas o que...? -_ Kagome? - senti ele me balançar. Voltei minha atenção pra ele.

\- Eu achei... - olhei novamente na direção contrária - Achei que tivesse visto algo. - disse em um sussurro. Souta balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, colocou o braço sobre os meus ombros e fomos para a casa do poço. Ele forçou a porta para confirmar se estava trancada.

\- Ainda bem que mamãe lembrou. - ele fechou a porta - Todas as portas estavam abertas. - olhei para a vegetação em volta da casa, mas não consegui ver nada por conta da escuridão - Vamos, eu te ajudo com as roupas.

...

\- E então, alguma notícia de Bankotsu? - parei de fazer caretas para Aiko e olhei para Sango.

\- Como?

\- Você comentou que havia respondido a carta, já chegou mais alguma dele? - ela terminou de dobrar as roupas das gêmeas e apoiou as mãos na cintura.

\- Não chegou nada dele. - _bom, tecnicamente isso não deixa de ser verdade, já que ele não respondeu a minha carta._ Mexi os ombros e voltei a brincar com Aiko.

\- Olá! Como estão as mulheres da minha vida? - Miroku entrou no quarto das meninas e foi direto dar um beijo em Sango.

\- Chegou cedo. - Sango comentou enquanto passava os braços ao redor da cintura do moreno. Sorri. _E pensar que eu perdi o início disso._

\- Conseguimos fechar a loja no horário e o trânsito colaborou. - ele sorriu pra ela e olhou pra mim - Olá Kagome. Parece mais feliz hoje. - estreitei os olhos. _Esse safado sabe que eu e Bankotsu nos encontramos e está jogando verde pra colher maduro. Cara de pau!_

_\- _Essas coisas fofas sempre me deixam mais feliz. - sorri de forma inocente enquanto pegava Emi no colo. Minha sobrinha postiça sorriu, estendendo os bracinhos tentando alcançar meu rosto e eu deixei que um sorriso genuíno escapasse - Vontade de te morder! - balancei e a abracei.

...

\- Ah, estava esquecendo de te avisar. - Sango me alcançou antes que eu começasse a descer as escadas do prédio - Estamos querendo marcar uma noite das garotas. Na verdade, tornar um encontro mensal. Cada mês decidiremos aonde vamos. Nessa semana nós estamos querendo ir ao karaokê, você topa?

\- Que dia?

\- Sexta da semana que vem.

\- Você, Rin, Kikyou e eu?

\- Isso aí! - ela piscou pra mim e fez uma carinha de cachorro - Vamos, por favor! Precisamos de uma noite só nossa! Os rapazes fazem isso semanalmente e devo dizer, eles voltam bem relaxados.

\- Imagino. - ri das vezes que os rapazes passavam os finais de semana na casa de campo enfurnados na sala de jogos - Tudo bem. Decida com as garotas em qual nós vamos e me avise.

\- Tudo bem! Vai ser muito bom!

\- O Miroku vai ficar com as meninas?

\- Claro! - Sango imitou uma risada malvada - Vamos ver se ele dá conta das duas.

...

_Me diz... Pra quê, raios, 281 degraus? _Parei em plena subida e apoiei as mãos na cintura enquanto respirava fundo. _Cadê o fôlego e a energia que eu tinha pra subir isso daqui correndo? Meu Kami! Estou velha! Estou muito velha!_

\- Realmente, as suas caretas são impagáveis. - dei um pulo e tive que me segurar nele pra não cair.

\- Kami! Você é silencioso! - ele riu e eu o soltei - Pare de me assustar dessa forma Banryu!

\- Tenho que aproveitar quando você está sozinha, o que é um pouco complicado.

\- Por quê?

\- Sempre alguém está por perto, principalmente a sua família. – ele segurou a minha mão e começou a me puxar em direção às árvores. Parei, lembrando da noite em que achei que tivesse visto aquelas duas figuras – O que houve?

\- Para onde estamos indo?

\- Para o mesmo lugar que conversamos da última vez. – ele voltou a me puxar – Não é seguro ficar tão à vista.

\- Lá também não é. – percebi, _tarde_, que ele havia parado por conta do meu comentário. Acabei batendo em suas costas – Hey! – levei a mão ao nariz. _Que corpo duro! Parece até pedra. Ai meu nariz! _– Não pare tão de repente assim.

\- Por que lá não é seguro? – ele se virou pra mim com um olhar sério e preocupado.

\- Porque a alguns dias atrás, vi Suikotsu e um cara com uma máscara muito estranha saindo da casa do poço. – não sei como explicar, mas reconheci raiva e fúria em seus olhos. O mais inesperado foi ele ter segurado meus ombros, me obrigando a recuar até esbarrar em uma árvore.

\- O que você disse? – o desespero dele me deixou mais desesperada do que já estava.

\- Eles estavam aqui. – Bankotsu respirou fundo e me soltou – Isso é ruim?

\- Eles não deveriam estar aqui. – ouvi ele sussurrando – O acordo já foi feito.

\- Acordo? Que acordo? – aquela palavra me deixou em estado de alerta. Fui até ele, obrigando-o a parar – Bankotsu, você está me deixando mais nervosa ainda. Que acordo é esse?

Ele sorriu pra mim, como se achasse graça da minha reação. Segurou minhas mãos e pôs sobre o seu peito. Senti como seu coração estava acelerado.

\- Essas palavras tem gosto de déjà vu pra mim. – olhei para minhas mãos e depois para o seu rosto – Você já reagiu da mesma forma antes e a sua preocupação me dá esperanças. Esperanças de um dia, quando tudo isso for resolvido, eu possa te mostrar tudo o que passamos juntos e continuar escrevendo a nossa história. – suas palavras me tiraram o fôlego, mas uma parte de mim preferiu acreditar que não eram verdadeiras.

Me afastei dele, começando a voltar para a escadaria e senti que ele me acompanhava.

\- Kagome? - ele me chamou.

\- Vamos resolver isso, mas não aqui, não agora. - pisei no piso de pedra e me virei para encará-lo, ele estava parado, com as sombras das árvores cobrindo-o - Há algum outro lugar onde possamos nos encontrar?

\- O apartamento. - demorei alguns segundos para entender de qual ele se referia. Balancei a cabeça concordando - Entro em contato com você e vamos pra lá. - ele terminou, saindo de perto de mim, se misturando mais ainda à vegetação.

\- Banryu! - sussurrei, mas sabia que ele me ouviria. Ele parou, voltando a olhar pra mim - Por favor, tome cuidado. - até eu me surpreendi com as palavras que saíram da minha boca. Ele sorriu e desapareceu dentre as árvores.

...

\- Deem tchau pra mamãe, amores. - Miroku estava na cozinha, com as gêmeas, tentando dar comida as duas ao mesmo tempo.

\- Se comportem, sejam boazinhas com o papai e durmam cedo, ok?! – Sango falou com as meninas, enquanto as beijava na testa. Ela parou quando terminou de beijar Aiko e a cheirou – Oh amorzinho. – ela pegou a mais velha – Ela fez cocô, vou trocá-la e já volto. – ela falou e eu esperei que ela saísse.

\- Por que você não me falou que ele estava aqui? – dei um soco em seu ombro e sussurrei. Sorte nossa que ele estava limpando a mão, se não ele teria esbarrado em Emi.

\- Eu já esperava essa reação vinda de você. – ele continuou calmo – Achei até que você demorou para descobrir. – ele balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro – Você costumava a ser mais esperta, Ka.

\- E você costumava a ser um amigo mais leal e me contar as coisas.

\- Ai, essa doeu! – ele fingiu dor, mas logo voltou a alimentar Emi – Fiz o que Bankotsu me pediu e sabia que era o melhor pra você. Essa amnésia veio em ótima hora.

\- Do que você está falando?

\- De que você... – ouvimos Sango vindo pelo corredor, cantarolando com Aiko – precisa me ajudar a entender qual a diferença entre o óleo para higiene e loção hidratante protetora. – ele automaticamente mudou de assunto.

\- A diferença é que você pode deixar isso por minha conta. – Sango respondeu por mim, enquanto colocava Aiko na cadeira alta.

\- Mas, como um bom pai, quero participar efetivamente dos cuidados com as minhas filhotas.

\- Participe efetivamente dando comida, trocando as fraldas e colocando-as para dormir cedo. – Sango se aproximou dele e lhe deu um selinho – Não voltaremos tarde, mas qualquer coisa me ligue.

\- Pode deixar Sangozinha. – ele, costumeiramente, apalpou as nádegas dela. Coisa que fez com que o sangue dela fervesse e ela ficasse vermelha. _Não sei se raiva ou de vergonha._

\- Menores de idade no recinto! – reclamei.

\- Você? – ele implicou comigo.

Dei-lhe um tapa na cabeça e sussurrei – Não pense que acabamos. – ele se limitou a sorrir, mandar beijos para Sango e voltar a cuidar das gêmeas.

...

\- Deve ser ótimo perder a memória. - rolei os olhos. A única parte ruim de ser a motorista da rodada, é ter que aguentar as personalidades bêbadas das amigas - Imagina, - tentei segurar seus braços, que estavam escorregando de meus ombros - você faz uma burrada das grandes, aí perde a memória! - consegui entender suas palavras, mesmo emboladas - Pimba! Sem arrependimentos!

\- Não perdi porque quis, foi um acidente. - comecei a me explicar, mas me lembrei do estado dela - Esquece! - tampei meus ouvidos por conta do barulho que Kikyou e Rin estavam fazendo enquanto cantavam.

...

\- Sentia que isso ia acontecer. - InuYasha reclamou assim que abriu a porta do carona e Kikyou se jogou em seus braços.

\- Inuuuuuu! - a voz dela subiu algumas oitavas enquanto ria, feliz por encontrar o noivo.

\- Me desculpe ter te ligado a essa hora, mas ainda tenho essas duas pra entregar. - me inclinei pelo banco do carona e falei alto o suficiente para que ele pudesse me ouvir, apontando para o banco de trás.

\- Não se preocupe. - ele pegou Kikyou no colo - Me mande uma mensagem assim que chegar em casa, ok?!

\- Pode deixar! - pisquei pra ele e ele chutou a porta, que bateu na minha mão - Hey! - ouvi sua risada e acabei me juntando a ela.

O caminho até a mansão dos Taisho foi tranquilo, mesmo com Rin tentando tomar o volante de mim enquanto me chamava de lerda e Sango chorando por que estávamos 'brigando'. Ao chegar lá Keiko já nos esperava na entrada da casa.

\- Boa noite, Keiko-sam. - disse assim que consegui sair do carro.

\- Boa noite senhorita Higurashi.

\- Onde está Sesshoumaru? - estranhei a governanta estar esperando ao invés do esposo.

\- Está descendo. - ouvi sua voz, mas estava em estado de choque ao perceber que Rin havia saído do carro e estava correndo pelo gramado. _Correr é modo de dizer, por que ela está caindo a cada três passos. _

_\- _VOLTA AQUI CORUJA! SUA P*%A! VOCÊ MATOU O STUART! - ela gritou enquanto tentava alcançar o bosque que ficava próximo à casa. Continuei paralisada com a cena, até que ouvi alguém respirando fundo ao meu lado.

\- Nessas horas que eu amaldiçoo o álcool.

\- Não vai atrás dela? - perguntei, preocupada por ver minha amiga bêbada correndo, caindo e xingando corujas alheias.

\- ELE ERA MEU ÚNICO AMIGO! COMO VOCÊ PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO, P*#$A!?

\- Vou esperar ela torcer o tornozelo ou algo assim. - dei-lhe uma cotovelada, mas ele não se moveu.

\- Pare com isso e vá atrás dela!

\- Não mandei embebedá-la ou solta-la no gramado. - Rin corria de um lado para o outro, gritando aos quatro ventos. Respirei fundo.

\- Bom, a esposa é sua. - mexi os ombros - Tenho que levar uma depressiva pra casa ainda. - apontei para o carro onde conseguia ouvir Sango chorando e cantando uma música qualquer.

\- Boa sorte.

\- Obrigada. - dei um beijo em seu rosto e voltei para a estrada.

Sango cantou todas as músicas tristes e românticas que tinha em seu celular durante o percurso. Tentei tomar o aparelho dela e joga-lo pela janela, mas todas as minhas tentativas foram frustradas pela distância.

\- Vamos baleia, temos que subir seis lances de escada ainda. - disse assim que estacionei o carro e consegui fazer com que ela se apoiasse em meus ombros, bati a porta do carro e o tranquei.

A subida foi complicada. A cada quatro degraus ela soltava algum trecho de música, voltava a chorar e balançava o corpo, fazendo com que por duas vezes, eu batesse meu joelho nos degraus para impedir que caíssemos. _Ótimo! Mais alguns roxos pra contar história. _Pensei carrancuda. Conseguimos chegar até o apartamento deles e, _graças a Kami, _Miroku já nos esperava na porta.

\- Reconheci a voz dela lá do segundo andar. - ele pegou ela de mim e entrou.

\- Idiota, então por que não foi nos ajudar? - fechei a porta e fui direto para a geladeira atrás de algo congelado o suficiente para acalmar meus músculos lesionados.

\- Amooooooor, - Sango começou a chorar - eu estou gorda? - ela soluçou.

\- Nunca! Você está gostosa. Muito mais gostosa do que na época em que te conheci, quando você era aquela tampinha magricela de 8 anos de idade. - ela riu em meio ao choro. Me limitei a rolar os olhos enquanto sentava no sofá e esperava Miroku sumir com ela corredor a dentro. Senti o bolso da jaqueta vibrar.

"Mamãe quer saber se você vai voltar pra casa." Li a mensagem de Souta.

"Não. Não vou dormir em casa hoje. As garotas me deram mais trabalho do que o normal." Respondi.

"Ok." Guardei o celular no bolso.

\- Vai dormir aqui?

\- É claro que... - fui interrompida novamente pelo celular.

"Te encontro no seu carro em 10 minutos. B" Uni as sobrancelhas.

\- O que foi? – Miroku se sentou ao meu lado e eu lhe mostrei a mensagem – Hunnnn... – reconheci aquele sorriso malicioso – Hoje você não dorme aqui. – ele me cutucou.

\- Vou pra casa. – ele sorriu novamente – Pare com isso e me responda de uma vez, o que você sabe sobre essa história do Bankotsu ainda estar aqui.

\- Sei que sua memória recente foi apagada, mas as coisas que estão acontecendo hoje são resultados das escolhas feitas a oito anos atrás. – parei confusa.

\- Como assim? – eu realmente não me lembrava de nada importante que havia acontecido a oito anos atrás – Eu fiz essas escolhas?

\- Sim e hoje está colhendo os frutos delas.

\- Mas o que eu... – senti o celular vibrando mais um vez - Que porcaria! - sussurrei.

"Cheguei. B"

\- Acho melhor você ir, ele não gosta de esperar. - Miroku leu a mensagem.

\- Não se passaram 10 minutos. - guardei o celular. Ele se levantou e abriu a porta.

\- Ele é a melhor pessoa pra responder todas as suas perguntas. - parei em frente a ele e o abracei - Não se preocupe Kagome, assim como eu há outros quatro.

\- Há outros? Como assim? - ele apenas sorriu e fechou a porta.

* * *

Olá pessoas! \o/

Mistéééééérios no ar kkkk #RisadaMaléfica

Agora temos Bankotsu e Miroku escondendo coisas de Kagome. #OMG

Agradecimentos especiais para:

_ joh chan_ \- Mistééério! kkkk Ban é um gentleman! s2 Bom, o que eles fizeram? Vamos descobrindo juntos! kkk P.s.: fui super boazinha com Miroku! ;)

_Yogoto_ \- \\\o \o/ o/ (dancinha feliz pela volta do #Bandelícia) Sim! Para a felicidade geral da nação feminina, mais Bankotsu na área! Uhuuuu *-*

***Momento Jhully Youtuber***

Caso tenham alguma dúvida, sugestões, críticas (peguem leve #Please) ou comentários, podem mandar pra mim que responderei o melhor que conseguir :D

P.s.1: E se tiver algum erro, por favor, me avisem ^^'

P.s.2: Postagem todo dia 10, mas se a minha ansiedade vencer (como foi o caso do último capítulo), eu posto antes.

P.s.3: Postei beeeeeem antes dessa vez kkkk Motivo? Já to no capítulo 7 e louca pra mostrar pra vcs kkkk

Até a próxima ;*

#Beijos


	6. You and I

LEGENDA:

_Itálico - pensamento_

**Negrito - sonho/lembrança**

* * *

Desci os lances da escada pisando duro. _Te encontro no seu carro. Te encontro no seu carro. Arg! Ordens! Parem de me dar ordens!_ Cheguei ao térreo e segui para onde havia deixado o carro. Ele já estava lá. Mesmo vestido todo de preto e propositalmente escondido na parte mais escura do local, eu sabia que era ele.

\- Não deu 10 minutos. – cruzei os braços enquanto o alcançava.

\- Precisava de mais tempo?

\- Precisava arrancar algumas informações de Miroku, mas como sempre, parece que vocês gostam de me privar delas. – parei na frente dele, o encarando.

\- Pra quê vocês precisam se arrumar tanto pra ir ao karaokê? – fiquei mais furiosa ainda.

\- Pare de me seguir! – destranquei o carro e entrei, me sentando no banco do motorista. Ele entrou também – O que você pensa que está fazendo?

\- Você quer respostas ou não? – percebi, pelo seu tom, que ele também não estava com tanta paciência quanto eu. Balancei a cabeça confirmando – Então vamos logo para o apartamento. Quanto antes chegarmos lá, mais rápido você se verá livre de mim.

Fizemos o caminho em silêncio.

\- Você lembra o caminho. – ele comentou.

\- Não sei o porquê do espanto. Achei que você me conhecesse a tempo suficiente pra saber que pra mim é mais fácil gravar caminhos e rotas do que nomes ou rostos.

\- Te conheço a mais tempo do que imagina Kagome, me surpreende você não se lembrar disso. – voltei minha atenção à estrada e logo chegamos ao local.

\- Você tem a chave? – ele confirmou e entrou na frente, seguindo para a cozinha. Senti minha vista se embaçando e apoiei na parede. Uma sensação estranha veio e foi como uma onda, me obrigando a fechar os olhos com força.

**\- Não aguento mais isso!**

**Olhei ao redor e me vi, toda de preto, andando de um lado para o outro em uma sala tradicionalmente japonesa e bem iluminada.**

**\- Quanto mais nervosa você ficar, mais burrada fará. – um homem, aparentando ter 50 anos, estava sentado sobre uma almofada com os olhos fechados.**

**\- E com essa bela frase de autoajuda que nós fechamos o dia com chave de ouro. – pesei na ironia e respirei fundo – Ela me desafia! Como ousa? – continuava andando de um lado para o outro. O barulho do solado da bota no piso de madeira era irritante e ritmado.**

**\- Ela sabe que você tem pavio curto, por isso que implica tanto com você.**

**\- Achei que fosse por sua causa. – um sorriso irônico e sarcástico foi estampado por mim, sendo imitado pelo homem.**

**\- Talvez possa ter parte da culpa, mas não sou eu quem lhe dá atenção.**

**\- Ela ignorou uma ordem minha e foi até a Fonte. E agora nós estamos sem contato porque o Negociador se recusa a nos atender. – uma das portas corrediças se abriu e Bankotsu entrou.**

**\- A Fonte está segura, porém o Negociador exige tratar somente com o senhor, Mestre. – ele parou na frente do homem e eu me afastei deles – Dama.**

**\- Realizador. – vi, que aquela eu não demonstrava respeito àquele Bankotsu. Ao invés disso o olhava com indiferença. Só então reparei o quão diferente estava. _Estou com quantos anos? 20?_ Me aproximei e vi, um pequeno par de brincos negros que usava no segundo furo. _Desde quando eu tenho segundo furo?_ Levei a mão à orelha e me assustei ao sentir a cavidade quase imperceptível. _Mas que merda é essa?_**

**\- Não pensem vocês que por eu estar de olhos fechados, não sei o que está acontecendo. – aquele homem abriu os olhos. Sua íris castanho-avermelhada trouxe o mal-estar de volta – Resolvam suas diferenças logo. Preciso de vocês trabalhando juntos, não um contra o outro.**

...

Abri os olhos, encarando o teto, enquanto tentava regularizar minha respiração.

\- Você sempre tem pesadelos? – me assustei e olhei em direção à voz de Bankotsu. Estávamos no quarto, eu deitada na cama e ele sentado nela de frente pra mim. Balancei a cabeça confirmando – Quer me contar sobre eles? – me sentei na cama, passei a mão pela testa limpando o suor.

\- Não são pesadelos, são lembranças. – reparei que estava sem os óculos, a jaqueta e os calçados.

\- Com que frequência você as tem? – percebi, mesmo com a pouca luminosidade vinda de um pequeno abajur ao lado da cama, que ele estava esperançoso.

\- Elas não tem um padrão. Às vezes vem quando durmo, às vezes eu estou acordada ou falo coisas que não reparo.

\- Do que você já se lembrou? – respirei fundo.

\- De poucas coisas.

\- Que coisas?

\- Que horas são? – olhei para os lados, procurando por algum relógio ou coisa parecida.

\- Um pouco mais de três da manhã. – fechei os olhos. _Merda._

\- Cadê meu celular? – ele se levantou e saiu do quarto. Voltou segundos depois com o aparelho em mãos.

\- Não sei como você não derreteu nessa jaqueta. – ele murmurou.

– Obrigada. – fingi que não ouvi, peguei e como já esperava, havia várias mensagens de InuYasha – Maravilha. – resmunguei.

\- O quê?

\- Quando eu deixei Kikyou, InuYasha pediu que eu mandasse uma mensagem assim que chegasse em casa.

\- E você desmaiou.

\- E ele deixou 15 mensagens e 4 chamadas perdidas. – mostrei a tela pra ele.

\- InuYasha sempre foi insistente. É melhor ligar pra ele.

\- E falar que eu estou com você? – parei e olhei fixamente para os seus olhos.

\- Fale que está em seu apartamento, mas não é a hora dele saber sobre mim. – ele se levantou e saiu do quarto.

Respirei fundo, me preparando psicologicamente para as reclamações que ouviria de InuYasha. Disquei o número, mas chamou e ninguém atendeu.

"Estou no meu apartamento, acabei pegando no sono. Desculpe."

Enviei a mensagem, deixei o celular na cabeceira da cama e saí do quarto. _Como eu não tinha reparado nisso antes?_ Havia alguns porta-retratos pendurados na parede do pequeno corredor. Pude reconhecer todas as pessoas importantes pra mim ali capturadas em memórias registradas. Festas, bares, passeios, mas uma em especial me chamou a atenção. Bankotsu estava com o braço sobre os ombros de outro rapaz...

\- Jakotsu. – levei um susto ao ouvir a voz de Bankotsu atrás de mim - Meu irmão.

\- Aquele que está na África do Sul?

\- Sim e não.

\- Como assim? – me virei pra ele.

\- É o que ele quer que as pessoas achem. – ele mexeu os ombros e reparei que o corredor era estreito demais, fazendo com que ficássemos a menos de 30cm de distância um do outro.

Olhei em seus olhos e o azul escuro me paralisou por alguns segundos. _Volta pro porta-retrato! VOLTA PRO PORTA-RETRATO! _Se pelo menos o meu corpo obedecesse meus comandos, eu estaria tranquila, mas em situações como essa, ele simplesmente me ignorava.

Acho que o meu recente lapso de locomoção foi percebido pelo ser a minha frente, pois este soltou um pequeno sorriso enquanto se inclinava em minha direção.

Eu não sei em que momento que o meu corpo e minha mente passaram a focar somente em sentir o toque dele, mas quando tomei consciência dos meus atos, já estávamos nos beijando. Graças a Kami, ou não, o beijo foi suave, quase nostálgico.

\- Kami, como eu senti falta disso. – Bankotsu disse enquanto apoiava a testa na minha, ainda segurando meu rosto e com os olhos fechados. Sorri.

\- Sei que sou inesquecível. – ele abriu os olhos imediatamente.

\- E humilde, é claro!

\- Sempre! – ele se afastou de mim.

\- Preparei café, você quer? – o perdi de vista assim que ele virou para a cozinha. Olhei mais uma vez para as fotos e o segui.

\- Você está tomando café a essa hora da madrugada? – ele me entregou uma xícara com o líquido ainda fumegando.

\- Não tinha muita coisa pra fazer e estava preocupado demais para dormir. – ele se sentou e eu imitei o gesto – O que normalmente desencadeia as lembranças?

\- Déjà vus. – ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas e empurrou um pacote de biscoitos em minha direção. Mexi os ombros – Não sei o porquê, mas quando você entrou no apartamento na minha frente e sumiu eu tive essa lembrança, mas ela não teve nada a ver com a lembrança que tive, se eu for levar em conta o padrão das outras. – abaixei os olhos.

\- Me conte sobre suas lembranças.

\- Você vai completa-las?

\- O que achar necessário, sim. – respirei fundo e forcei um pouco a minha memória.

\- A primeira coisa diferente que eu me lembro é de um terraço. – franzi a testa pelo sorriso dele – Eu estava lá e você, que na época eu não fazia ideia de quem você era, apareceu. – o sorriso dele aumentou mais ainda – Pode parar de sorrir! – eu o cutuquei – Não te reconheci e saí correndo enquanto você gritava por mim. – sua alegria desapareceu e nós ficamos em silêncio.

\- Isso não é uma lembrança. – ele suspirou – Nós costumávamos a nos encontrar nesse terraço, foi lá que eu te vi pela primeira vez. Desde então era o nosso lugar.

\- Achei que o nosso lugar fosse a clareira atrás da casa do poço. – sorri de forma cínica. Ele rolou os olhos.

\- Esse é recente. Enfim, continue.

\- Hãm... Tem a sala. – apontei para a direção dela – Estava dormindo lá no sofá, você me acordava em pânico, insistindo que deveríamos sair daqui, mas eu voltava a dormir. – dessa vez ele não sorriu.

\- Novamente não é uma lembrança. – ele ficou sério.

\- Próxima! – me endireitei na cadeira, tentando parecer animada – Não foi bem uma lembrança, foi mais eu passeando pela minha casa deserta. – foi a minha vez de franzir a testa – Ok, isso também não foi uma lembrança...

\- Quando você teve isso?

\- Eu não lembro. – estava distraída tentando lembrar – Eu lembro delas, mas não me lembro de quando me lembrei delas. – balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro – Confuso, eu sei. Imagina aqui dentro como está!? – apoiei a testa na palma da mão. Senti quando ele esfregou a mão em meu braço.

\- Quando as coisas começaram a fazer sentido? – ri sem humor.

\- Ainda não fazem. – levantei a cabeça e ele continuou da mesma forma. Respirei fundo mais uma vez – Depois eu nos vi em um quarto com um mapa-múndi gigante. – ele abriu um sorriso enorme.

\- No dia que você furou o meu dedo? – ele perguntou com expectativa. Eu acompanhei o seu sorriso e confirmei. Ouvi sua gargalhada pela lembrança.

\- Nós já fomos lá?

\- Austrália não, mas Índia já. – levantei os braços de forma vencedora.

\- Sou demais! Fomos ao que escolhi primeiro! – ele cutucou minhas costelas, abaixei rapidamente os braços e fiz língua pra ele.

\- Não fomos a lazer, mas você aproveitou da mesma forma. – ele balançou a cabeça enquanto sorria. Eu apoiei meus pés na cadeira e aproveitei o lanche improvisado – O que mais você lembrou? – corei ao lembrar da cena do frango xadrez – Kagome?

\- Hãm... Tive uma quando vim aqui com Sesshoumaru, Rin e InuYasha. – enchi a boca de biscoito pra demorar mais tempo pra responder. Ele esperou pacientemente e eu me vi obrigada a responder – Frango xadrez. – vi um sorriso nada brincalhão surgir e me mexi na cadeira novamente.

\- Se lembrou da cena toda? – neguei – Que pena. Perdeu a melhor parte. – me impressionei pela forma como ele me olhou – Você sabe o nível do nosso relacionamento, não sabe? – meu coração deu um salto em meu peito.

\- Fui informada. – falei em um fio de voz. Ele estranhou minha mudança repentina e franziu a testa.

\- Não sou um pervertido Kagome, em achar que você é a mesma garota com quem já estou junto há tanto tempo. Essa perda de memória mudou muita coisa, mas o respeito que sempre tive por você continua. – ele se levantou e começou a sair da cozinha.

\- Aonde você vai? – perguntei assim que ele chegou ao corredor.

\- Descansar. – ele não se virou para me responder e seguiu em direção ao quarto.

...

Não consegui dormir. Talvez pelo café, ou pela sequência de alimentos que ingeri depois, mas sei que me sentia culpada pela minha reação. _Havia estado com ele algumas vezes e nada havia acontecido, então por que eu agi daquela forma?_ Passei boa parte da madrugada passando de canal em canal, permitindo que minha mente fosse tão longe quanto pudesse.

Fui ao quarto e o encontrei deitado de bruços na cama. O cobri melhor, peguei roupas mais confortáveis e um dos vários cadernos que havia visto na mesa desde a primeira vez que pisei ali. Voltei para a sala e passei a escrever tudo o que lembrei, as coisas que estavam relacionadas à Bakotsu e as que não estavam. Não deixei passar nada. Cada detalhe me ajudaria a montar meu próprio quebra-cabeça. Não sabia se estavam em ordem cronológica, mas estavam na ordem em que haviam surgido pra mim.

Fui ao banheiro algumas horas depois, lavei o rosto e quanto voltei à sala o encontrei com o caderno em mãos.

\- Você me escondeu bastante coisa. – ele disse sem olhar pra mim. Tentei me concentrar na conversa. _Merda! Vá trocar de roupa, caramba!_

\- Te contei o que te envolvia, não era isso que queria saber? – continuei encarando o teto.

\- Queria saber todas as coisas que você recordou, não só as que estava presente. – ele se levantou e passou por mim com o caderno ainda em mãos.

\- Hey! Ainda não terminei! – ele parou no corredor e se virou pra mim.

\- Tem mais? – confirmei. Ele fechou os olhos, enquanto me entregava o caderno – Sempre achei estranha essa sua mania de preferir escrever a falar. – mexi os ombros.

\- Vou passar a deixar esse caderno comigo, o que lembrar vou escrever aqui e quando n... - ele me interrompeu.

\- Pego com você sempre que nos encontrarmos. – ele voltou a seguir para o banheiro.

\- Ban. – o chamei e ele parou – Sinto muito pela forma como agi mais cedo, eu... – fui interrompida novamente, porém dessa vez de uma forma bem mais interessante.

\- Sua boba! Achou que eu estava bravo com você? – ele disse ainda segurando minha cintura e logo soltou uma curta risada – Acordo mal humorado, mais do que você! Com o tempo você se acostuma novamente. – ele distribuiu vários beijos pelo meu rosto enquanto me fazia cócegas.

...

\- Até que enfim a senhorita chegou! – gelei assim que ouvi a voz da minha mãe. _Pelo amor de Kami! Ela me faz sentir como se eu tivesse sete anos! Medo! _Mamãe podia ser tranquila quando queria, mas devido a minha vasta experiência, eu prefira enfrentar o Mike Tyson a ela.

\- Cheguei! – falei no tom mais doce que consegui.

\- Posso saber onde estava? – fui recepcionada dessa forma quando entrei na sala de estar. A parte mais estranhamente divertida foi ver InuYasha, Sesshoumaru e Souta assistindo futebol na televisão.

\- Reunião hoje? – perguntei.

\- Você chegou! – Rin desceu correndo as escadas e se jogou sobre mim, mesmo ela sendo do meu tamanho, não aguentei o seu peso e caímos no chão. Kikyou apenas riu da cena.

\- Rin, eu te amo, mas saia de cima de mim!

\- Mal humorada! – ela fez muxoxo. Kikyou nos ajudou a levantar.

\- Não respondeu a minha pergunta. – minha mãe insistiu.

\- Olá mãe! Bom dia pra senhora também. – sorri e lhe dei um beijo estalado, junto com um abraço apertado – Posso cumprimentar meus amigos primeiro? – segui para o sofá e me joguei sobre os meninos.

\- Oh folgada! – Souta foi o primeiro a reclamar.

\- Se não sair em 3 segundos, te mato de cócegas. – InuYasha nem olhou pra mim enquanto me ameaçava. E Sesshoumaru simplesmente me ignorou.

\- Também amo vocês! – joguei uma almofada em Sesshoumaru enquanto me levantava, a única coisa que ele fez foi me olhar, por 2 segundos, com expressão de tédio.

\- Tchau Ka! – InuYasha terminou de me empurrar e eu saí da frente deles.

\- Já se recuperaram? – perguntei depois de abraçar as garotas.

\- Nada como a lendária batida antirressaca de Keiko pra levantar qualquer defunto. – Rin torceu o nariz.

\- InuYasha cuidou direitinho de mim, - Kikyou mexeu os ombros – acordei super bem.

\- Ele tem vasta experiência no quesito ressacas. – comentei.

\- Hey! – InuYasha resmungou.

\- Cale a boca e volte a assistir seu maldito jogo! – tirei minha jaqueta e joguei sobre sua cabeça.

\- Não sei como aguentou ficar com esse troço pesado nesse calor! – mamãe começou a comentar. _Por que estão implicando com isso?! Meu Kami! Quem vai passar calor sou eu, não eles!_ \- Você trocou de roupa. – mamãe finalmente voltou ao assunto.

\- Eu acabei dormindo no meu apartamento depois que deixei as três em casa. Aproveitei pra tomar um banho e trocar de roupa.

\- Como você entrou? – gelei. _Merda! Como eu vou explicar sem mencionar Bankotsu? MERDA!_

\- Eu fiz uma cópia pra ela, já que ela perdeu a original. – Sesshoumaru falou olhando diretamente pra mim. Eu conhecia aquela expressão, era a tradicional 'conversamos mais tarde'. Engoli seco.

\- Ah sim. – a expressão de mamãe suavizou. _TE AMO SESSHY! MEU KAMI! VOCÊ É UM GÊNIO!_ Mas sabia que uma hora ou outra teria que explicar as coisas pra ele – Venha Kagome, Ryo e Izayoi já perguntaram por você.

\- A garotinha do tio chegou! – tio Ryo, pai de Sesshoumaru e InuYasha, veio até mim, assim que entrei na cozinha e me deu um abraço de urso.

\- Isso é que eu chamo de recepção. – tia Izayoi comentou enquanto ria das minhas expressões de dor – Inu no Taisho Ryo! Está torturando-a! – ele me soltou e eu finalmente pude respirar – Coitada de você, minha filha. – ela passou os braços pelos meus ombros – Veja, está branca feito papel!

\- Eu já sou albina, tia! – fiz piada de mim mesma. A abracei carinhosamente, depois cumprimentei meu pai e meu avô.

\- Vamos ver como está o jogo! – papai arrastou tio Ryo e vovô para a sala de estar ao mesmo tempo em que Rin e Kikyou entravam na cozinha.

\- Da próxima nós trocamos. Vamos assistir doramas e eles vem pra cozinha!

\- Super apoio, tia Izayoi! – balancei a cabeça enquanto começava a lavar algumas verduras e legumes.

...

\- O almoço já está pronto! – vi mamãe entrar na frente da televisão – Todos para a mesa! Já! – ela alcançou o controle e mesmo sobre objeção masculina, ela desligou o aparelho e mandou todos para a sala de jantar.

O almoço, ao contrário do que se esperava da cultura local, foi agitado, com pessoas falando alto, conversas sobrepostas, mãos, pratos e vasilhas sendo compartilhados, e muita conversa. Sesshoumaru estava sentado à minha esquerda e Kikyou a minha direita.

\- A verdade. Agora. – Sesshoumaru falou normalmente, o que comparado à altura da conversa ao redor era um sussurro.

\- Sério mesmo? – abocanhei um punhado de arroz – Aqui? – ele me encarou e voltou a comer – Assim que terminarmos, vamos para o quintal e conversamos por lá. – ele continuou comendo.

\- Notícias de Banryu? – ouvi Kikyou perguntar.

\- Ele não me respondeu ainda. – coloquei mais comida na boca – Mas Miroku, que descobri recentemente que tem contato com ele, me falou que ele está bem.

\- É verdade! – ela sorriu – Esqueci que eles trabalharam juntos antes de Banryu mudar de emprego. – ela também comeu um pouco – Por que ele não te passou o contato dele? – _E agora?!_

\- O contato deles é profissional, por email. – mexi os ombros – Bom, foi isso o que Miroku me falou. Aí não pedi nada. Vou esperar ele responder a carta que mandei, quem sabe ele toma vergonha na cara e me manda algum telefone ou algo assim. – tentei ser o mais convincente possível. _Odeio ter que mentir, mas é melhor assim por enquanto._

\- Ah, - ela voltou a falar – nem te contei. Vou visitar minha família materna.

\- Eu sei que você já me falou, - comecei sem graça – mas eu sempre esqueço. Qual é o nome da cidade mesmo?

\- Khasan, no distrito de Primorsky Krai, na Rússia. – eu não aguentei e apertei a bochecha dela.

\- Acho tão fofo o seu sotaque. – ela riu do meu ato infantil – Vai aproveitar as férias, não é?

\- Sim. Mas vou ficar apenas duas semanas por lá. Faz tempo que não vamos.

\- Vamos?

\- Minha mãe vai comigo.

\- Ah sim!

\- Descansar é sempre bem-vindo. Além do mais, a casa da minha avó fica próxima a uma lagoa, que era um dos braços do rio Tumen. – ela comeu um pouco mais e eu imitei o gesto – Agora no verão, as crianças passam o dia todo lá. É uma festa!

\- Você fica o ano todo rodeada de criança aqui, pra ir para o interior da Rússia e ser rodeada lá também? – perguntei pasma. _JAMAIS! _Ela riu, à maneira dela, da minha expressão.

\- Elas são minha alegria. Não me importo nem um pouco.

\- Como eu queria ter a sua calma e paciência, Kikyou. – tomei um gole de saquê – Como chamavam você na faculdade mesmo? Santa?

\- Sacerdotisa.

\- Ah é! – estralei os dedos – Sacerdotisa Kikyou. A paciência e sabedoria em pessoa.

\- Totalmente desnecessário lembrar isso. – ri de sua expressão emburrada e voltamos a participar das conversas alheias à mesa.

...

O legal dos encontros entre as famílias Higurashi e Taisho é que eles duravam o dia todo. Consegui fugir das perguntas de Sesshoumaru durante boa parte do dia, mas sabia que uma hora ou outra a paciência dele acabaria.

Todos tinham arranjado algo útil para fazer. Por exemplo, mamãe pegou todas as fotos que tinha de Sesshy e de Inu e passou a mostrar para Rin e Kikyou, contando cada detalhe constrangedor com a ajuda totalmente voluntária e disponível da tia Izayoi. InuYasha e Souta estavam se matando no vídeo game no andar de cima, e o restante dos homens estavam em algum lugar da casa, fazendo alguma coisa que eu não fazia ideia.

Estava sentada ou deitada, não tinha muita certeza, no sofá da sala. Já havia perdido as contas de quanto saquê eu já havia tomado. _Mas quem está contando? _Troquei de canal novamente. _Hoje sábado, dia de reunião de família, amanhã posso ficar com a ressaca que quiser e... Olha o Buyo sonhando! Que gracinha!_ Me levantei, e tentei ir até o gato, batendo a canela na mesa de centro pelo caminho.

\- Merda de mesa! Quem a colocou aqui? – resmunguei enquanto me jogava no chão ao lado do felino, que se assustou com o barulho. Tentei pega-lo, mas ele escapou por entre as pernas de uma pessoa muito alta. Fui acompanhando, até que quando deveria ver o rosto dela, vi um sol – Rá?

\- Está tão bêbada assim que não consegue me reconhecer?

\- Chatomaru. – murmurei e cruzei os braços feito criança.

\- Me dê essa garrafa Kagome. – ele se sentou ao meu lado. Eu lhe entreguei sem pensar duas vezes.

\- Sua cabeça continua brilhando. – eu cheguei mais perto enquanto me ajoelhava, apoiei minhas mãos em seus ombros e levantei meu corpo para olhar o topo da cabeça dele – Maldito cabelo brilhante! Por acaso você faz propaganda pra shampoo e eu não sei? – continuei mexendo em seu cabelo como se estivesse catando piolho – MAS QUE MERDA É ESSA?! – gritei em plenos pulmões quando a luz foi apagada e eu caí no chão.

Um pequeno pandemônio começou na pequena casa. Vozes alteradas, muitos nomes sendo chamados ao mesmo tempo, minha cabeça latejando, a casa completamente escura e pra completar, em todas as minhas tentativas de me levantar eu acabava tropeçando em algo ou alguém e caia. Perdi meus óculos e por fim desisti de tentar qualquer coisa. Fiquei deitada no que depois identifiquei ser a base da escada.

Escutava passos e vozes indo e vindo, mas o sono e a enxaqueca já começavam a me deixar entorpecida. Senti alguém se sentar ao meu lado, mas não consegui identificar quem era. Voltei a fechar os olhos e a apoiar a cabeça na parede.

\- Shikon no Tama. – ouvi a pessoa ao meu lado sussurrar. Algo dentro de mim pulsou, eu arregalei meus olhos ao mesmo tempo em que uma dor de cabeça alucinante me atingiu, me obrigando a agarrar minha cabeça, segundos antes de soltar um grito e tudo a minha volta realmente desaparecer.

* * *

Olá pessoas! ^^

*-* Alguém mais está com estrelinhas no lugar dos olhos? kkkk \o

Encontros de família podem ser lindos e/ou horrorosos kkkk Sesshoumaru todo chateado kkkk Bankotsu mal humorado pela manhã... Geeeeente kkkk Vou deixar as conclusões com vocês ;)

Agradecimentos especiais para:

_Yogoto_ \- Nosso Bandelícia cheio de mistérios kkkk 'take it or leave it' kkkk deveria ser o lema dele AHSDUHASUDHAUHS Alguma sugestão de quem são os outros 'guardiões' da Kagome? #RisadaMaléfica

***Momento Jhully Youtuber***

Caso tenham alguma dúvida, sugestões, críticas (peguem leve #Please) ou comentários, podem mandar pra mim que responderei o melhor que conseguir :D

P.s.1: E se tiver algum erro, por favor, me avisem ^^'

P.s.2: Postagem todo dia 10, mas se a Universidade deixar eu continuo o mais rápido que conseguir.

Até a próxima ;*

#Beijos


	7. Facing the Truth

LEGENDA:

_Itálico - pensamento_

**Negrito - sonho/lembrança**

* * *

**\- Senhorita Higurashi Kagome. – levantei a cabeça assustada e olhei para Rin. Ela estava tão perdida quanto eu. Segui um dos orientadores do curso pelos corredores da Universidade em silêncio. _Merda! Primeiro dia de aula e eu já fiz alguma besteira que eu não sei! Maravilha! _Fui lendo as placas pelo caminho e percebi que estávamos indo para a sala do reitor. Gelei.**

**Entrei na sala e encontrei a cadeira do reitor de costas para nós.**

**\- Isso é tudo Goshinki. Pode se retirar. – ouvi uma voz vinda da cadeira – Sente-se. – olhei para os dois lados para me certificar de que era comigo mesma que aquela voz estava falando. Me aproximei da mesa e me sentei de forma desconfortável – Higurashi Kagome. – ouvi meu nome sendo pronunciado – Como está sendo seu primeiro dia de aula? – encarei aqueles olhos castanho-avermelhados assim que ele virou a cadeira em minha direção.**

**\- Bom. – gaguejei.**

**\- Que bom. Você gosta de histórias? – ouvir a voz dele me deixava assustada, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia adrenalina em meu corpo, como se ele estivesse pronto para correr a qualquer momento. Confirmei – Ótimo, porque a história que eu vou te contar começa a mais de quinhentos anos atrás. Mas antes de qualquer coisa, a palavra 'Shikon no Tama' te faz lembrar alguma coisa? – pensei por alguns segundos.**

**\- Não senhor. – respondi.**

**\- É uma pena. Ela é uma linda joia milenar, que se perdeu faz cinco gerações, por conta de uma estúpida tradição. – senti ressentimento, ironia e, talvez, ódio em sua voz. Continuei quieta apenas ouvindo – Ela possui um valor comercial imensurável, por ser extremamente rara e milenar.**

**\- Mas o que essa história tem haver comigo? – o vi juntar as mãos e apoiar os cotovelos na mesa.**

**\- A questão é que essa maravilha criada pela natureza centenas, talvez milhares de anos atrás, pertence à sua família. – uni as sobrancelhas.**

**\- Como assim?**

**\- A joia foi passada de geração em geração para a proteção das primogênitas da família. A última foi Midoriko, sua tataravó. – continuei em silêncio – Desde então, apenas homens nasceram na família e a Shikon no Tama foi escondida. E seu paradeiro desconhecido.**

**\- O senhor está me dizendo que eu sou a primeira mulher Higurashi desde Midoriko? Que até hoje só nasceram homens?**

**\- Exatamente. – engoli seco pensando nas palavras 'grande valor comercial'.**

**\- E... Por que o senhor está me contando tudo isso?**

**\- Porque tenho o interesse em comprar essa joia, mas sei que ela não está mais em posse de sua família. Quero sua ajuda para encontra-la e assim que o fizermos, pagarei o valor real e atualizado dela ou o valor que você estipular. – ele parecia um tanto desesperado pelo artefato, o que atraiu minha atenção.**

**\- Se ela é apenas um bem comercial, o que te atrai tanto nela? – sabia que estava sendo ousada demais, mas atitudes estúpidas, involuntárias e curiosas eram minhas especialidades.**

**\- Ela também é mítica, trás sorte e grande poder para quem a possui. Contudo sei que você não acredita nesse tipo de coisa. – ele tentou ser evasivo e eu fingi acreditar.**

**\- Não creio que meus pais ou meu avô possam ter mais informações além das que o senhor reuniu. Vejo que dinheiro não é o seu problema.**

**\- Não, não é. – ele sustentou o olhar e, por mais perigoso que pudesse ser, fiz o mesmo – Porque não vai a este endereço, - ele me entregou um cartão – e lá poderemos conversar melhor.**

...

**_Eu não posso ficar aqui! _****Continuei subindo as escadas correndo. _Aonde eu fui me meter?! _Empurrei a porta de emergência e saí no terraço. Respirei o ar gelado da noite, me controlando pra tentar colocar os pensamentos em ordem. _O que foi aquilo? _As lembranças do acordo injusto e inescrupuloso que havia presenciado ainda pairavam pela minha mente.**

**Olhei o terraço e vi a silhueta de um rapaz do lado oposto ao meu. Não entendi muito bem o que ele estava fazendo – _Atirando objetos imaginários? Treinando lançamento de baseball? _– e vencida pela minha curiosidade, me aproximei.**

**\- O que está fazendo? – perguntei. Vi que ele tomou um pequeno susto e o projétil que ele havia lançado se perdeu pela escuridão. Ele olhou para mim.**

**\- Meditando. – senti o sarcasmo na voz dele e o observei – Se abaixa! – ele sussurrou, me puxou e nos abaixamos. Só então entendi. Ele estava jogando pedras do terraço nos guardas da ronda. Esperamos alguns segundos antes de nos levantarmos – Você é a garota nova?**

**\- Como?**

**\- A Herdeira da Shikon no Tama.**

**\- Ah sim. – bati minhas mãos na calça, tentando tirar a poeira – Sim, sou eu. E você, quem é?**

**\- Bom, cada um aqui vai se referir a mim por um nome, mas você pode me chamar de o Órfão.**

**\- Por quê?**

**\- Isso é outra história. – ele sorriu e voltou a jogar pedras – E então, como foi o seu primeiro dia?**

**\- Traumatizante. – cruzei os braços.**

...

\- Ela está acordando. – ouvi um sussurro, mas minha cabeça zunia o bastante ao ponto de eu não conseguir identificar o dono da voz.

Ainda com os olhos fechados, franzi a testa estranhando a luminosidade que passava pelas pálpebras. _Por favor, não me diga que eu estou no hospital novamente!_

\- Vamos Kagome, já sabemos que acordou. – ouvi a voz de Bankotsu e abri os olhos automaticamente, me amaldiçoando no processo por conta da mudança de luminosidade.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei assim que consegui enxergá-lo. Ele sorriu pra mim, enquanto apertava a minha mão.

\- Mal acorda e já trata o rapaz dessa forma? – ouvi minha mãe resmungar – Onde está a educação que lhe dei? – ela saiu do quarto ainda resmungando.

\- Vim assim que soube que estava aqui. – continuei olhando para ele, tentando entender nas entrelinhas.

\- Há quanto tempo estou aqui?

\- Quase quatro dias. – Bankotsu me respondeu. Eu o olhei assustada.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Você não se lembra? – ele perguntou e eu neguei – A luz da sua casa foi cortada sábado. – sua expressão era séria – Depois que conseguiram resolver o problema, te encontraram caída ao pé da escada. A suspeita é que você tenha caído ao tentar subir no escuro.

\- E por isso eu fiquei aqui por quatro dias?

\- Você não acordava! Ninguém te sedou dessa vez. – aquela afirmação me pegou de surpresa. Fiquei quieta, as lembranças vindo com gosto de sonho – Kagome?

\- Eu... – fiquei olhando para as nossas mãos entrelaçadas sem realmente enxergá-las – Shikon no Tama. - sussurrei.

\- O que foi que você disse? - Bankotsu me perguntou. Fiquei quieta ainda processando todas as lembranças e informações que conseguia. Ele apertou minha mão e eu senti a urgência nesse ato - Kagome, o que foi que você disse?

\- Eu... – engoli seco – Eu lembrei como nós nos conhecemos. – o encarei e esperei alguma reação vinda dele – Você tentando acertar a cabeça do guarda que estava fazendo a ronda naquele dia, tentando dissipar um pouco a raiva. – um sorriso brotou em seu rosto.

\- Aquele não foi o meu melhor dia. – tentei sorrir – Se lembrou de mais alguma coisa?

\- Lembro de estar em uma sala com um cara de meia idade, olhos castanho-avermelhados, mas não entendi sobre o que conversávamos. – percebi que ele ficou quieto.

\- Me informaram que a senhorita havia acordado. – Dr. Li entrou no quarto sem cerimônia me dando um pequeno susto.

\- Meu Kami! O senhor tem quantas especialidades? – perguntei. Ele apenas soltou um pequeno sorriso e começou a fazer perguntas juntamente com um rápido exame. Durante todo o tempo, Bankotsu se manteve distante e distraído, o que fez com que eu me distraísse também tentando descobrir o que se passava na mente dele.

\- Seu quadro está estável senhorita Higurashi, vamos continuar com a medicação e caso a melhora continue, amanhã pela manhã receberá alta. A senhorita não apresenta sinais de traumatismo ou lesão, acreditamos que houve esforço mental além do necessário ou algo fora do normal aconteceu. Houve algum acontecimento que pode ter desencadeado isso?

\- Ela não está se lembrando de coisas que aconteceram no período anterior ao da amnésia. – Bankotsu falou antes de mim – Fatos que ocorreram há quase oito anos atrás.

\- Como o que, por exemplo? – Dr. Li perguntou.

\- Nós nos conhecemos quando ela tinha 18 anos e começamos a namorar 2 anos depois. Após o acidente, ela não se lembrava quem eu era. Era como se eu estivesse na memória recente dela, o que não é verdade. – aquelas informações deram um nó em minha mente. _Como assim nós namoramos desde os meus 20 anos! Mas Sesshy e Inu falaram que havia apenas 5 meses de namoro._

\- Entendo. Não sou psicólogo, muito menos psiquiatra, porém já vi casos de pacientes em que o cérebro bloqueou determinadas áreas, baseados em algum trauma. Em todos eles os bloqueios foram inconscientes e feitos com o intuito de autopreservação, uma represa. A partir do momento em que lembranças ou déjà vus acontecem com muita frequência, essa barreira se desgasta e às vezes, uma única palavra é capaz de desatar todas as memórias. Seja de forma gradativa ou não. – ouvi com atenção suas palavras e percebi que Bankotsu também fazia o mesmo.

\- Então, é provável que eu esteja direta ou indiretamente ligado a algum acontecimento desagradável da vida dela em que o cérebro dela resolveu reter, juntamente com as memórias a curto prazo, para amenizar o sofrimento?

\- É uma possibilidade. – Dr. Li respondeu – Mas repito, não sou especialista, deve tratar disso em suas sessões senhorita Higurashi. – ele anotou mais algumas coisas na prancheta e quando estava quase saindo, falou – Vou pedir para que tragam o jantar.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns instantes.

\- O que está acontecendo? - perguntei.

\- Do que você está falando?

\- Com você. O que está acontecendo com você. Por que está tão calado assim?

\- Não tenho nada para comentar. - ele se levantou e eu o acompanhei com o olhar.

\- Hey! Eu não tenho culpa por isso ter acontecido! - ele parou no meio do quarto e se virou pra mim.

\- Não estou te culpando.

\- Mas está com cara de bunda.

\- Desde quando você reconhece as minhas expressões? - ele me perguntou sério. Tentei ficar brava, mas só consegui sentir minhas bochechas esquentarem.

\- Eu não sei explicar, só sei identificar. - mexi os ombros - Só isso.

Ele aproveitou que uma enfermeira foi levar o jantar e saiu do quarto.

...

_Finalmente. _Deixei que o vento quente, indicando que o verão esse ano viria mais intenso do que o ano anterior, soltasse o rabo de cavalo que havia feito. Já fazia uma semana que havia deixado o hospital e desde então não tinha tido notícias de Bankotsu. Nem Miroku tinha conhecimento do paradeiro dele, o que me deixava preocupada.

\- A verdade. – levei um susto quando Sesshoumaru parou ao meu lado.

\- Ele me encontrou. – eu não precisava especificar quem era 'ele', Sesshoumaru saberia.

\- Quando?

\- Há dois meses. – ouvi sua respiração ficar pesada.

\- Você me escondeu isso por dois meses? – continuei encarando as árvores e tentei não prestar atenção ao tom assustadoramente assassino que ele usara.

\- Ele me proibiu de falar. Pediu que eu esperasse até que conseguisse resolver alguns assuntos. – mexi os ombros – E não me pergunte quais são por que nem eu sei. – falei o mais rápido que pude.

\- Você estava com ele no apartamento naquele dia?

\- Sim, nós fomos pra lá depois que deixei as garotas em casa e eu acabei desmaiando. Depois vim pra cá e desmaiei também. – respirei fundo novamente – O nome Shikon no Tama significa algo pra você?

\- Não, por quê?

\- Porque antes de eu desmaiar naquele sábado que faltou luz aqui em casa, alguém sussurrou isso em meu ouvido. Não sei o que significa e quero descobrir. – achei que Sesshoumaru soubesse de algo, mas pela expressão indignada dele, ele estava tão perdido quanto eu.

\- Quem?

\- O quê?

\- Quem falou com você?

\- Não sei. Estava bêbada, não lembro quem foi. – cruzei os braços.

\- Me mantenha informado. – ele saiu do quintal e eu fiquei parada apenas observando-o.

...

_Ok, vamos lá. Shikon no Tama._ Escrevi no site de pesquisa. _Aproximadamente 144.000 resultados (0,27 segundos). O QUÊ! Essa é boa! Eu não vou ler isso tudo!_

...

Depois de passar boa parte da tarde e o restante da noite enfurnada no quarto, percebi que havia coisas muito distantes do que aquele cara havia falado comigo em minhas lembranças, mas no geral ele estava certo.

Havia séculos de lendas e estórias sobre a joia. Coisas absurdas como lendas folclóricas falando sobre serem centenários lutando entre si pela posse dela, sacerdotisas que dedicavam suas vidas a protegê-la ou até mesmo reinos que atacavam uns aos outros por causa dela. Em todos eles a joia era descrita como detentora de um poder inigualável, sendo a proteção a cargo de uma mulher escolhida a dedo.

O nome de minha família nunca foi citado, porém a informação era a mesma: que todas as guardiãs eram da mesma linhagem e quando uma caía a próxima era levantada, ou quando a próxima não era merecedora, a joia era guardada até que a verdadeira dona aparecesse.

_Faz cinco gerações que ela está guardada... Mas com quem?_

...

**\- Seu avô foi visitar um amigo que está internado. Por quê?**

Lembrei das palavras de minha mãe. _Ele nunca sai de casa, quando eu preciso dele, ele sai. _Bufei. _Mas o amigo dele não tem culpa de estar lá._ Respirei fundo e segui para a direção que a bibliotecária me indicou. _Folclore e lendas nipónicas._

Cheguei ao corredor lotado de livros gastos pelo tempo e com uma fina camada de poeira provocada pelo pouco uso. Passei o olho, e por alto, peguei alguns com títulos interessantes.

Depois de descartar alguns, separar outros e escolher um em especial, descobri que não havia data exata para o descobrimento da joia, mas a época que mais havia registro de guerras e afins relacionados a ela era na Era Feudal.

_Midoriko. _Li o nome da última sacerdotisa que se havia registro. Acima da descrição continha uma imagem de uma mulher vestida de sacerdotisa, porém com uma armadura e segurando uma pérola rosa. Me senti estranhamente nostálgica ao olhar pra ela. Era como se eu estivesse olhando para alguém que eu conheço, mas que havia esquecido o nome.

\- O que tanto procura?

\- AHHHH! – gritei pelo susto que levei. Estava tão concentrada, que não percebi Bankotsu se sentar ao meu lado.

\- Estamos em uma biblioteca, Kagome. – ele me olhou com censura e eu ouvi alguém me mandar calar a boca em algum lugar daquele lugar gigantesco.

\- Não me assuste mais dessa forma! – tentei ignora-lo e voltei a olhar Midoriko.

\- Você sabe que tudo o que quiser saber é só me perguntar.

\- Onde você estava?

\- Resolvendo algumas coisas.

\- Bela resposta. Vou passar a usa-la também. – passei mais algumas páginas do livro e decidi que seria aquele que eu levaria. Era o mais completo até o momento.

\- Procurando pela Shikon no Tama?

\- Uhun. – me limitei a responder. Levantei e voltei para as prateleiras. _Posso ter deixado passar alguma coisa. _Continuei olhando livro por livro, mas senti que ele me observava de perto – Algum problema? – parei e apoiei as mãos na cintura.

\- Você.

\- Eu?

\- Por que está agindo dessa forma?

\- De que forma?

\- Fria. – respirei fundo e voltei a ler os títulos dos livros.

\- Como você queria que reagisse depois de uma semana sem notícias? Que caísse nos seus braços chorando e declarando amor eterno? – respondi ácida.

\- Você reagiu melhor anteriormente.

\- Porque antes eu não te conhecia! – olhei pra ele – Quer dizer, sabia quem você era, porém não sabia realmente quem você era. – rolei os olhos e me afastei dele. Mas tive outra surpresa quando, em um movimento rápido, ele segurou o meu braço e começou a me arrastar para fora do corredor de prateleiras – Mas o que...?

Bankotsu me ignorou completamente durante o percurso até o carro. _Pelo menos ele esperou eu pegar o livro que queria._ E ao contrário das últimas vezes, ele conduziu o veículo até o apartamento.

...

\- Isso é tudo o que sei. – ouvi a voz de Bankotsu, mas minha cabeça ainda dava voltas. Ele havia me contado tudo o que sabia sobre a Shikon no Tama e sobre o cara com quem havia tido a lembrança. _Naraku_.

Fiquei um tempo ainda submersa em pensamentos, tentando colocar as coisas no lugar. Voltei minha atenção para o meu 'namorado' quando o vi sentar ao meu lado no sofá com duas xícaras de chá.

\- Então, nós trabalhávamos para esse tal de Naraku. Procurando a joia. – me mexi desconfortavelmente no sofá.

\- Basicamente, sim. – ele respondeu.

\- Mas como ele conseguia tanto dinheiro?

\- Acordos. – me lembrei do que vira no primeiro dia em que fui à Youkai. Era assim que Naraku intitulava sua organização. Bankotsu continuou – Nem sempre vantajosos para quem o fazia, mas bem proveitosos para Naraku. Pessoas desesperadas são capazes de qualquer coisa. – balancei a cabeça concordando.

\- Lembro de ter dito a mim mesma que não ficaria lá, pelo que vi. O que me fez mudar de ideia?

\- Eu não sei. – olhei em seus olhos e esperei ver ali alguma mentira ou segredo. Não foi o que achei – Conversamos, nos despedimos, mas você apareceu na outra semana. Totalmente transformada, já pronta a assumir o que lhe foi oferecido. Algo aconteceu e você nunca me contou. – fechei os olhos. _Merda._ – Isso que dá não ser totalmente sincera comigo. – ele disse com sarcasmo – Você perdeu a memória e eu não posso preencher as lacunas.

\- Quando isso for uma via de mão dupla, eu faço a minha parte. – respondi ácida. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como se já estivesse acostumado com as minhas respostas.

\- O que mais você quer saber?

\- Eu não sei. – fui sincera – Ainda estou processando as informações.

\- Bom, - ele se levantou – tenho que ir.

\- Como? – o segui até a cozinha.

\- Tome. – ele colocou um molho de chaves em minha mão – Você vai precisar disso. Guarde muito bem.

\- De onde elas são?

\- Tudo ao seu tempo, Kagome. – ele me deu um selinho e saiu do meu campo de visão. Ainda estava parada quando ouvi o clique da porta, indicando que estava sozinha no local.

* * *

Olá pessoas!

Posso morrer de vergonha agora? ^^' Dar as caras depois de séculos é meio triste, maaaaas, pelo menos estou viva! #Aêêêê

_Yogoto_ \- Burn baby, burn! Tah quente, garota! Mas não tah pegando fogo ainda kkkkk #MuitaCalmaNessaTreta

***Momento Jhully Youtuber***

Sei que sempre repito isso, maaaaaas... Caso tenham alguma dúvida, sugestões, críticas (peguem leve #Please) ou comentários, podem mandar pra mim que responderei o melhor que conseguir :D

P.s.1: E se tiver algum erro, por favor, me avisem ^^'

P.s.2: Desisto de colocar meta kkkkk não me deixam cumpri-la, poxa!

Até a próxima ;*

#Beijos


	8. Choices

LEGENDA:

_Itálico - pensamento_

**Negrito - sonho/lembrança**

* * *

Estalei minhas costas e pescoço. Havia passado a tarde toda escrevendo no caderno, lendo mais um pouco do livro e avisando a todos onde eu estava. _Nessas horas ninguém espalha a notícia. _Bufei. _Impressionante como amnésia faz com que Kami e o mundo se preocupem com cada passo que você dá!_ Sabia que estava sendo injusta com a preocupação de minha família e amigos, mas ser vigiada feito criança era demais!

Olhei, novamente, para as chaves. Descobri que uma era do apartamento e deduzi que outra deveria ser da portaria. Mas e as outras?

O celular apitou e eu fui ver o que era.

"Você vai ao aeroporto se despedir de Kikyou?" Era uma mensagem de Rin. _Putz! _Dei um tapa em minha testa. _Esqueci que ela viajava hoje!_

...

Para muitos, levar os amigos até o aeroporto mesmo que para viagens curtas ou para locais por perto, era insignificante ou até mesmo desnecessário. Mas não para nós quatro. Desde sempre fazíamos isso. Começou comigo e Sango, depois acrescentando Rin e Kikyou. Sempre que uma viajava, as outras três iam ao aeroporto tanto na partida quanto na chegada. E foi atrasada que cheguei à despedida de Kikyou.

\- Desculpe! – tentei controlar minha respiração ofegante. Rin e Sango, juntamente com as gêmeas, estavam lá – Onde está Kikyou?

\- Despachando as malas. – Sango respondeu enquanto me entregava Aiko. Mordi minha sobrinha postiça, lhe dei um beijo estalado no rosto e por fim olhei para o guichê, conseguindo ver InuYasha, Kikyou e a mãe dela.

\- Que vergonha Ka! Só porque Bankotsu chegou você está esquecendo os compromissos. – Rin me beliscou na costela. Resmunguei e tentei alisar o local, mesmo com um bebê no colo.

\- Ai! Desculpem! Estou com muita informação na cabeça. – percebi que elas queriam saber o tipo de informação, mas fomos interrompidos por Kikyou que tomou Aiko de meus braços.

\- Deixe-me aproveitar mais um pouco dessas coisas gostosas da tia Kikyou. – ela falou de forma doce e infantil, fazendo com que Aiko soltasse uma gostosa gargalhada.

\- Estava matando a saudade de Bankotsu, Kagome? – InuYasha perguntou carrancudo.

\- Não necessariamente, - senti minhas bochechas esquentarem – mas estava com ele.

\- Isso aí garota! – Kaede, mãe de Kikyou piscou pra mim, fazendo com que eu corasse mais ainda.

\- Bom, temos que ir mamãe. – Kikyou devolveu Aiko para Sango, que colocou a gêmea junto com a irmã dorminhoca no carrinho – Tchau meninas, - ela abraçou Sango – não se matem enquanto eu estiver fora, por favor. – depois abraçou Rin – Quero participar da matança e talvez ir pra cadeia com quem sobrar. – ela me abraçou por fim.

\- Vamos tentar. – disse.

\- Fale por si mesma. – Rin resmungou com um sorriso assassino. _Essa garota me dá medo às vezes._

\- Rin só ameaça. – Sango fez pouco caso.

\- Hey! – Rin protestou, mas todos já estavam rindo.

\- Até daqui a duas semanas. – InuYasha disse antes de beijá-la e acompanhar as duas até a entrada da sala de embarque.

\- Quem diria que o tapado do meu irmão conseguiria alguém como Kikyou. – cruzei os braços e fiquei observando a cena.

\- Ele teve sorte, isso sim. – Sango ajeitou as gêmeas novamente – Ele sempre foi um retardado esquentadinho.

\- Eles combinam por incrível que pareça. – Rin pôs um ponto final nos comentários.

Assim que o avião das duas decolou, seguimos para o estacionamento. Rin havia dado carona para Sango e as crianças, e elas voltariam juntas. Já eu, que havia ido de metrô, peguei carona com InuYasha.

\- O que seus pais acham de você ficar sozinha naquele apartamento com Bankotsu? – InuYasha me perguntou e eu percebi o ciúme escancarado que ele sentia.

\- Mamãe ama Bankotsu, papai é super tranquilo quanto a isso, só vovô que fica falando que na época dele as coisas não eram assim. – ri do áudio que Souta havia me mandado, onde pude ouvir vovô reclamando.

\- Ainda não concordo com isso. Vocês tem pouco tempo juntos e já transam!

\- Você não pode falar nada! – o encarei – Demorou dois meses pra pedir Kikyou em namoro, sendo que vocês já dormiam juntos! – o encurralei – Não se faça de santo pra mim.

Vi o rosto dele perder a cor.

\- Acha mesmo que não conversamos sobre essas coisas? – ri da forma como ele reagiu.

...

\- Cheguei! – falei assim que cheguei em casa. Estranhei ninguém ter respondido. Fui até a cozinha, bebi um pouco de água e peguei uma maçã. Vasculhei o andar de baixo e nada. Subi as escadas e nada.

Saí de casa e encontrei vovô no templo.

\- Vovô! – ele parou de varrer e olhou para mim.

\- Graças a Kami que você chegou. – estranhei o comentário.

\- Como assim?

\- Seus pais estão na delegacia e Souta está lá trás no depósito.

\- Por que eles foram lá?

\- Sua mãe achou uns caras estranhos na casa do poço, colocou todo mundo pra fora e agora eles foram pedir mais policiais aqui nas redondezas do templo. – ele falou como se fosse uma coisa normal. _Pra ser sincera essa não é a primeira vez que isso acontece. _Lembrei-me de Suikotsu e o outro cara com a máscara estranha – Sabemos que o templo é público, mas nós precisamos ter mais segurança.

Fiquei quieta por um tempo. Percebi que vovô voltou a fazer suas coisas e por fim Souta apareceu.

\- Ei mana! Quando Bankotsu vai dar um pulo aqui em casa? Queria mostrar uns jogos novos pra ele. – sorri.

\- Posso ver se ele pode vir hoje à noite. Pode ser? – ele concordou. Resolvi ajuda-los e antes do anoitecer já havíamos terminado e voltado para casa.

...

_Por que eu perguntei? _Tentei arrumar a maldita franja pela milésima vez. _Era mais fácil eu ter dito que ele não podia, inventado uma desculpa. Mas não! Eu tinha que comentar sobre os novos jogos de Souta com ele... _Rolei os olhos._ Homens serão sempre garotos quando o assunto for jogos._ Desisti de lutar contra o meu cabelo e deixei-o solto. _Por que estou tão nervosa? _Bufei. _Porque tem pessoas estranhas vigiando a nossa casa? Não, imagina! Estou mais preocupada que o cara, que se diz meu namorado, vai vir aqui em casa. PARABÉNS PRA MIM!_

_..._

\- Obrigada por ter vindo. – falei após ter ficado muda por dois segundos. _Desembucha mulher!_ Bankotsu sorriu, me deu um beijo e passou a me seguir.

\- Boa noite senhor Higurashi, Souta, vovô Higurashi. – ele cumprimentou cada um e continuou me seguindo até a cozinha – Senhora Higurashi. – fiquei paralisada ao ver a interação entre os dois.

\- Que bom que você veio! – ela lhe deu um rápido abraço – Hoje é dia de comida mexicana.

\- Minha favorita! – ele piscou pra ela e eu fiquei impressionada da forma como eles interagiam. _Mamãe realmente gosta dele._

O jantar, _que na verdade foi todo mundo junto na cozinha comendo e conversando,_ foi tranquilo e animado. Meus pais quiseram saber como foi o período que Bankotsu esteve em Londres, como estava o trabalho e o restante da conversa foi sobre coisas do cotidiano.

\- Souta, - Bankotsu o chamou – Kagome me falou que você queria me mostrar suas novas aquisições. – meu irmão caçula sorriu e, literalmente, o arrastou até o quarto.

\- Ixi, acabou de perder seu namorado pro seu irmão. – meu pai comentou e eu comecei a rir. Só quando ele entendeu o duplo sentido da frase foi que me acompanhou. Vovô ficou me perguntando qual era a graça e mamãe se limitou a sorrir enquanto balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

...

\- Você vai para o apartamento comigo? – ouvi a voz de Bankotsu e levei um susto. Ele deu a volta no sofá e se sentou ao meu lado. Vovô já havia ido dormir, mamãe e papai estavam na cozinha e meu irmão não havia descido.

\- Acho que não. Voltei de lá hoje, lembra? - tentei voltar minha atenção para o televisor.

\- Você sabe que ele é seu, não?

\- Sim, sei. Vou voltar pra lá, só preciso – parei e olhei em direção a porta que levava à cozinha – me certificar que eles estão bem.

\- Suikotsu voltou? – sua expressão mudou e ele ficou sério.

\- Não tenho certeza. Mamãe não me especificou como eram as pessoas que ela encontrou na casa do poço, mas eu já havia os visto saindo de lá. – prestei atenção nele novamente.

\- Preciso ir. – ele se levantou e eu acompanhei.

\- Já? – só após falar foi que percebi. Vi aquele sorriso malicioso surgir no rosto dele.

\- Boa noite senhor e senhora Higurashi. – meus pais apareceram na porta da cozinha e se despediram. Bankotsu segurou minha mão e me levou até onde havia estacionado o carro.

\- Vou resolver isso Kagome. – ele parou e olhou diretamente pra mim. Confesso senti uma sensação estranha na base da minha barriga. Desviei o olhar e não me aproximei. Sabia que ele esperava que eu fizesse alguma coisa, mas eu não me sentia tão confiante assim.

\- Como?

\- Deixe isso comigo. – ele me deu um selinho e foi embora.

...

**\- Você não pode estar falando sério! - levei um susto e olhei para a porta. Vi um rapaz andando apressado até uma mulher, que por fim descobri que era eu.**

**\- Olá Diplomata! Tudo certo com você? - vi que **_**eu**_** havia digitado um código e a janela aberta na tela do computador que estava mexendo se fechou. Tivemos a mesma reação, levantando a cabeça no mesmo momento e olhando para o rapaz.**

**\- Não me venha com essa cara de trouxa para cima de mim, Dama. - ele subiu a pequena escada e parou quando ficou de frente para **_**mim **_**\- Me diga que vocês não fizeram essa idiotice!?**

**\- Bom, se você me disser do que se trata, eu te falo se você está certo ou não. – aquela **_**eu**_** sorriu, cruzou as pernas e os braços.**

**\- Pediram para deixar a Youkai. – ele cuspiu as palavras. Me vi suspirando e balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.**

**\- Às vezes você parece uma criança.**

**\- E você age como uma. – tentei entender o que acontecia.**

**Estávamos em uma sala grande. Várias colunas, uma mesa grande com apenas uma cadeira e a mesa com o desktop que **_**eu**_** estava usando agora a pouco. Não consegui ver nada além disso por conta da falta de luminosidade. Vi que havia respirado ruidosamente.**

**\- Não é segredo que uma hora nós sairíamos daqui, não sei o porquê do espanto. Além do mais, Kanna está pronta.**

...

\- Vocês já sentiram aquela sensação que tem alguém observando vocês? – Rin comentou. Estávamos todos juntos. Sesshoumaru, InuYasha, Miroku, Bankotsu, Rin, Kikyou, Sango e eu. Resolvemos nos encontrar na casa de Sesshoumaru e Rin.

\- Como assim? Como se alguém tivesse seguindo você? – Sango perguntou. Olhei para Bankotsu e ele fingia que não estava prestando atenção.

\- Exato! – Rin mordeu o sanduíche dela.

\- Estranho que às vezes eu tenho essa mesma sensação. – Kikyou comentou enquanto se sentava entre as pernas de InuYasha. Estávamos todos sentados no chão, no tapete da sala de estar – Sei que pode não ter nada a ver, mas quando voltei de viagem, havia um pacote pra mim na portaria. Era um Daruma, até bonitinho, mas não sei quem enviou.

\- Não tinha remetente? - perguntei. Em resposta, Kikyou balançou a cabeça em negativa.

\- Deve ser mania de perseguição de vocês. E o Daruma, deve ser um engano. – Miroku resolveu brincar com elas, mas eu sabia que era coisa séria.

_Até as garotas estão sendo vigiadas. _Comecei a ficar com raiva. Como se sentisse o que estava acontecendo comigo, Bankotsu apertou meu joelho.

\- Bom, sendo mania ou não, a sensação não é legal. – Sango comentou depois de dar uma cotovelada em Miroku – Mas vamos mudar de assunto?

\- Sim! – Rin como sempre era a mais animada – Vamos falar de coisas boas! Como a volta de Bankotsu e de Kikyou.

\- Como foram as férias, Kikyou? – Sesshoumaru perguntou.

\- Bem tranquilas e relaxantes. – ela sorriu – Foi ótimo poder rever a minha família. Lá é bem calmo e deu pra descansar bastante! Estou preparada para o próximo ano letivo.

\- Queria ter sua animação. – resmunguei e todos riram do meu desânimo. Todos menos Sesshoumaru e Bankotsu. Os dois haviam se estranhado alguns dias atrás e o clima entre eles ainda não era dos melhores.

\- Você é sinônimo de desânimo, Ka! – Sango riu do próprio comentário.

\- Estou tentando mudar isso, mas está difícil. – Bankotsu passou o braço pelos meus ombros e me puxou pra perto dele.

\- E vocês dois. – Rin piscou, enquanto dava o seu melhor sorriso malicioso – Já se entenderam?

\- Ainda estou tendo que conquista-la novamente. – Bankotsu respondeu. Corei por ser o centro das atenções.

\- De novo, Ka? – Sango reclamou.

\- Eu ainda estou sem parte das minhas memórias, ok? A culpa não é minha! – cruzei os braços e as garotas riram da minha reação.

\- Não tem problema, sou bastante paciente. – Bankotsu me puxou pra mais perto dele e me deu um beijo no rosto.

\- Pode me ajudar a pegar o restante das coisas, Kagome? – estranhei o pedido de Sesshoumaru, mas o segui até a cozinha. O restante continuou conversando normalmente – Se você não está tão à vontade com ele, por que o trouxe? - estranhei o comentário dele.

\- Não estou acostumada, mas é tudo questão de tempo. – cheguei perto dele e apoiei minha mão em seu ombro – Sei que está desconfiado desde que te contei que ele havia voltado, e eu não tenho como lhe convencer do contrário, mas estou tentando me acostumar com a ideia de que tenho um namorado que não me lembro. Só isso.

\- Um namorado que escondia seu paradeiro, fazendo com que achássemos que estava em Londres e que fala sobre a estadia lá como se fosse verdade. – ele não expressou nenhum sentimento, o que me deixava preocupada. Quando Sesshoumaru não demonstrava emoção sobre alguém, é porque havia motivos para isso.

\- Tem algo que precisa me dizer?

\- Não confio nele. De alguma forma sei que o seu acidente tem a ver com ele. – gelei.

\- Foi apenas um acidente, Sesshy. – fiz pouco caso – Tente esquecer isso. – fui em direção à geladeira e comecei a caçar coisas gostosas que pudéssemos levar pra lá.

\- Boa noite senhor Taisho, senhorita Higurashi. – ouvi Keiko-sam. Levantei a cabeça e lá estava a governanta da casa, perguntando silenciosamente no que poderia nos ajudar.

\- Boa noite Keiko-sam! Onde você esconde as guloseimas? – tentei agir da forma mais natural.

...

\- Não estou gostando disso. – comentei no meio do caminho para o apartamento – Estão vigiando eles também. – não ouvi resposta de Bankotsu. Aproveitei a reta e olhei para ele – Bankotsu?

\- Eu te ouvi, só não tenho o que comentar a respeito.

\- Não tem? Sério mesmo? Temos que resolver isso, seja lá o que seja, o quanto antes. E se os nossos amigos e familiares estiverem correndo perigo? – apertei o volante mais do que o necessário – Não sei do que os Youkais são capazes.

\- Você sabe, só não lembra. É por isso que está tão inquieta. – senti minha barriga gelar – Já falei que vou dar um jeito nisso, confie em mim Kagome. – estacionei na minha vaga.

\- Como?

\- Você não precisa saber disso. – ele tirou o cinto que começou a sair do carro.

\- Claro que preciso! – o imitei, tranquei o carro e corri para alcança-lo – Estou diretamente ligada a isso! É claro que preciso saber o que você vai fazer. – ele permaneceu em silêncio até entrarmos no apartamento.

\- Apenas confie em mim, Kagome. – não deixei que ele desse o assunto como encerrado. Corri e parei na frente dele, o obrigando a parar.

\- O que você está me escondendo? – olhei diretamente em seus olhos, e mesmo não sabendo explicar, sabia que havia coisas que ele se recusava a me dizer. Coisas que talvez me ajudasse a preencher algumas brechas em minha mente.

\- Quando eu perceber que você está preparada para saber, vou te contar. Mas não agora. – ele tentou se afastar de mim, mas eu bloqueie sua passagem. Ele tentou novamente e eu continuei não saindo do caminho.

Percebendo que nenhum dos dois desistiria tão facilmente, Bankotsu segurou meu braço e eu rapidamente tirei sua mão dali. O que aconteceu depois disso, foi uma série de tentativas dele de passar por mim. Eu estava surpresa de como o meu corpo agia rapidamente, fazendo com que eu conseguisse me livrar de qualquer tentativa dele de me segurar. Era como se eu soubesse me defender, lutar ou coisa parecida.

_E se eu realmente souber? E se o fato de eu ter me tornado uma Youkai tivesse haver com habilidades que eu não tinha conhecimento até então? _Vários pensamentos tomaram conta de minha mente, fazendo com que meus movimentos ficassem lentos, até que por fim Bankotsu conseguiu me imobilizar. Ele havia me virado e apoiado minhas costas em seu peito, segurado meus braços sobre o meu peito, cruzando-os e me mantendo em um abraço forte.

\- Você pensa demais, Dama. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

\- Isso nunca foi um defeito. – me limitei a dizer enquanto tentava me soltar.

\- Em uma luta, você deve estar totalmente focado nela, caso o contrário sua vida estará em risco.

\- Não sabia que isso era uma luta de sobrevivência. – sabia que só havia duas formas de sair dali. Uma bem dolorida e outra nem tanto.

\- Sempre foi. Todos os dias. – senti que a pressão que ele fazia estava diminuindo – E é por isso que repito, você não está preparada. – estreitei os olhos e decidi. _Dor._

Aproveitei sua distração, joguei minha cabeça com toda a força pra trás, acertando-o em cheio. Aproveitei os milésimos de segundos que tive, pisei com força em seu pé, dei-lhe uma cotovelada. Ele me soltou. Virei, ficando de frente a ele, segurei seus ombros e lhe dei uma joelhada certeira na boca do estômago.

Sabia que não havia necessidade de ser tão violenta. Endireitei a postura e segui para a cozinha, enquanto ele se recuperava, caído ao chão. _**Mas às vezes, demonstrações de violência são necessárias para manter as pessoas em seu devido lugar. **_Paralisei ao ouvir meu próprio pensamento, mas com a voz de outra pessoa. Eu já tinha ouvido essa frase antes. Senti meu sangue gelar ao reconhecer de quem era. _Naraku._

Eu estava me tornando igual a ele. Corri para o quarto e me tranquei lá.

...

Eu não fazia ideia de quanto tempo estava ali. Havia esquecido minha bolsa na sala.

Já havia um tempo que não ouvia movimentação no apartamento, mas não tive coragem de sair. _O que deu em mim? _Sentei na cama novamente. _Não havia necessidade daquilo tudo! Idiota! _Aquela era a milésima vez que me martirizava pelo que havia feito e eu não tinha coragem de encara-lo sem ter uma resposta para os meus atos.

Bufei, me jogando pra trás e ficando deitada por mais tempo, tentando clarear minha mente. _Preciso de um banho. _Se havia dois lugares que me faziam pensar era com a geladeira aberta e durante o banho.

Me levantei, indo até a porta e a abri lentamente. Como imaginava, o apartamento estava calmo demais para Bankotsu ainda estar lá.

...

Depois de quase uma hora na banheira, as únicas coisas que consegui concluir foi que: 1) eu sou louca; 2) ele me provocou; 3) ele me chamou de 'dama' dando a entender que eu era incapaz de me defender e; 4) que eu lhe devia desculpas.

Havia cinco mensagens no meu celular, todas querendo saber onde estava, com quem estava e por que eu demorava tanto a responder uma simples mensagem. _Essa em especial era de Souta._ Respondi e informei que passaria a noite no apartamento. Já estava cansada de ter que dar satisfações, mas sabia que todos ainda estavam em estado de alerta comigo, principalmente depois do desmaio daquele fatídico sábado.

Voltei para o quarto e comecei a olhar as roupas que estavam lá, quais precisaria trazer de casa ou levar. Qualquer coisa que pudesse ocupar minha mente. Abri uma das portas e me deparei com as roupas dele. _Desde quando ele trouxe essas roupas pra cá? _O cheiro dele ali era inconfundível. Balancei a cabeça e tratei de fechar aquela parte antes que eu pegasse alguma camisa.

Continuei mexendo em todas as coisas do quarto. Revirei os livros, todas as decorações e as gavetas. _Alguma coisa tem me ajudar a entender algo no meu passado, qualquer coisa._ Bufei e sentei no chão, olhando a pequena desorganização que havia feito e percebi que nada havia sentido algum. Contudo, as coisas mais sem sentido que havia encontrado, foram um celular antigo, um pendrive no formato da máscara do Darth Vader, um caderno com várias anotações, _números na verdade_, e uma chave que possuía um formato que jamais havia visto.

Fechei os olhos, deitei no chão e respirei fundo. _Se eu tivesse que esconder algo muito bem escondido, onde esconderia? _Forcei minha mente, fazendo com que coisas mirabolantes surgissem - _dignas de cinema, diga-se de passagem_.

_Não adianta ficar aqui. Claramente eu não deixava nada tão à vista._ Abri os olhos, e olhando pro teto, fiquei imaginando onde seria aquela sala que aquele cara e eu estávamos. _Pode ser em qualquer lugar!_ _Pode ser até fora do país... _Revivi a lembrança, pensando nos detalhes. Fui para a sala com o que havia encontrado e o caderno de anotações, sentei confortavelmente e escrevi. Escrevi a lembrança, todos os detalhes que me recordava, minhas próprias observações e os objetos que achei em minha busca pelo quarto.

* * *

Olá pessoas!

Mais um capítulo ON! #Uhuuu Alguém nervosa por ter um jantar em família, coisas aleatórias achadas no quarto e um novo personagem surgindo... Alguma dica de quem seja?

_Yogoto_ \- Sim, BanDelícia só aparece quando quer e sai quando menos esperamos kkkk E Kagome... Eita garotinha inconstante kkkk

***Momento Jhully Youtuber***

Sei que sempre repito isso, maaaaaas... Caso tenham alguma dúvida, sugestões, críticas (peguem leve #Please) ou comentários, podem mandar pra mim que responderei o melhor que conseguir :D

P.s.1: E se tiver algum erro, por favor, me avisem ^^'

P.s.2: Terminei a faculdade \\\o \o/ o/ #ToLivre #GraçasADeus Então, provavelmente, os capítulos viram com mais frequência (assim espero kkkk)

Até a próxima ;*

#Beijos


	9. Empty Scars

LEGENDA:

_Itálico - pensamento_

**Negrito - sonho/lembrança**

* * *

_Barulho irritante! _Rolei pro outro lado da cama e tampei meus ouvidos com o travesseiro. _Pare de tocar! Não estou a fim de atender ninguém. Saco! _Destampei a cabeça, olhei com raiva para o aparelho e bufei. Peguei meu celular, mas não era ele que estava tocando. _Mas que merda é essa? _Joguei o edredom longe e fui seguindo o som.

\- São 3h da manhã! Me deixem dormir! Eu só quero dormir! - reclamei enquanto me arrastava em direção à sala de estar. Parei no portal da entrada, tentando descobrir a origem da minha irritação e logo vi o aparelho analógico, que havia achado há alguns dias atrás, vibrando e tocando insistentemente.

Um leve tremor subiu pela minha espinha dorsal e eu me arrepiei. Fui chegando perto. Quem quer que seja que estava ligando, era bem insistente. Sentei no sofá, respirei fundo e atendi, mas não falei nada.

\- Dama? – ouvi uma voz masculina. Não reconheci sendo de Suikotsu, muito menos de Naraku – Vamos lá garota, não tenho o dia todo. – a voz ralhou comigo.

\- Sim. – não conseguia falar ou pensar em muita coisa. O homem no outro lado esperou que eu dissesse mais alguma coisa e bufou quando não o fiz.

\- Depois de todos esses meses, é só isso que você tem a me dizer? Sinceramente Dama, não é assim que se fala com um dos seus Órfãos favoritos. – parei lembrando o diálogo que tive com Bankotsu, mas eu não conseguia reconhecer aquela voz.

\- Eu... – respirei fundo. Não tinha certeza se era a coisa certa a ser feita, mas meus instintos não entraram em pânico ou em alerta como sempre fazem quando encontro com Suikotsu ou outro Youkai – ...não sei quem está falando.

\- Hun... Verdade. Você perdeu a memória. Havia me esquecido desse detalhe. – estranhei aquele cara falar consigo mesmo e se esquecer de mim – Enfim, que bom que você achou esse aparelho, já estava na hora! – continuei em silêncio – Vamos fazer o seguinte, pergunte à Banryu quem são os Órfãos e talvez você se lembre de mim.

\- Como assim?

\- Até depois, Dama. – e a pessoa desligou. Afastei o aparelho e fiquei encarando-o como se ele pudesse me dar respostas.

...

\- Sua vez! – Sango me passou o microfone. Noite das garotas mais uma vez, mas dessa vez deixei avisado que não seria a motorista da rodada e que eu deveria ser entregue no apartamento, não em casa. Peguei o microfone, terminei minha cerveja e arrotei.

\- PORCA! – Rin gritou ao meu lado.

\- PARE DE GRITAR NO MEU OUVIDO! – respondi. Peguei o catálogo de músicas e cacei a música mais romântica que conseguia. _Estou de tpm, me julgue._

...

\- Você é tão boazinha. – cutuquei a bochecha de Kikyou – Sério! – apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro – Te amo cunhada!

\- Parem de melação vocês duas! – Rin reclamou enquanto tentava nos separar.

\- Por que vocês estão brigando? – Sango coçou o olho, igual a uma criança com sono.

\- Eu só falei que amava a MINHA cunhada e essa chata ciumenta está reclamando! – mostrei a língua pra Rin. Resultado, ela ficou vermelha de raiva.

\- Ciumenta é a sua mãe! – ela cruzou os braços.

\- Pior que ela é mesmo. – comentei. Kikyou riu do comentário, simplesmente mexi os ombros e apoiei minha cabeça no ombro dela novamente.

\- Não. Temos que ir embora, nosso tempo acabou. – a única sóbria daquele grupo começou a caçar os nossos pertences perdidos pelo aposento, pra depois começar a jornada de entregas domiciliares.

...

\- CHEGUEI MÃE! – gritei assim que a porta abriu – Hun... Acho que ela não está em casa.

\- Você está no seu apartamento, Kagome. – Kikyou me colocou no sofá.

\- Ah, verdade... – sentei e olhei em volta. _Tãããão grande!_

\- Tem certeza que você vai ficar bem sozinha? – sorri debilmente, pedi para que ela chegasse mais perto e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

\- Bankotsu também mora aqui. – e deitei no sofá de tanto rir. Eu não fico muito estável quando bebo, mas fico extremamente carinhosa. _Se é que me entende._

\- Entendi. – ela sorriu, me deu um beijo na testa, se despediu e deixou o apartamento.

Fiquei um tempo deitada, olhando para o teto.

\- Ichiro e Yumi. – sussurrei.

\- Quem são? – ouvir a voz de Bankotsu me deu um belo susto. Resultado, acabei caindo no chão.

\- Há quanto tempo você está aqui? – não tentei me levantar, apenas movi a cabeça na direção em que eu achava que ele estava.

\- O tempo todo.

\- E por que não falou nada com a Kikyou?

\- Ela me viu aqui.

\- Hun... – fechei os olhos. _Tapete macio_ – O que?! – senti quando ele começou a me levantar – O que você está fazendo? – ele não me respondeu.

...

\- Eu te odeio. – falei entredentes.

\- Não, você não me odeia. – ele me entregou uma xícara, que pelo cheiro eu sabia que era café.

Ele havia me jogado debaixo do chuveiro, de roupa e tudo. _Tudo bem que nós estamos no verão e a água não estava tão gelada assim, mas mesmo assim! E o idiota ainda ficou com aquele sorriso de canto de boca. Desgraçado!_

\- Vamos Kagome, pare de me xingar e beba o café. – fechei os olhos com força, prendi a respiração e tomei um gole. O líquido quente desceu rasgando garganta a baixo, tossi tanto, que Bankotsu foi obrigado a tirar a xícara das minhas mãos – Vá com calma, por Kami!

\- Não briga comigo! – falei enquanto tentava parar de tossir.

\- Então você pode e eu não? – tossi mais um pouco e o encarei.

\- Olha só... – levantei meu dedo indicador direito e tentei soar o mais brava possível, mas sabia que estava errada. _Merda!_ Fechei os olhos com força e fechei minhas mãos em punho – Me perdoe. – falei baixo, mas sabia que ele me ouviria – Não deveria ter dado aquele ataque de maluquice. – abri os olhos e o encarei. Ele não me olhava com raiva ou pena, pra ser sincera eu não consegui identificar o que ele sentia. Ele mexeu os ombros.

\- Pra ser sincero, essa não é a primeira vez e não será a última. Só tenho que ficar mais esperto com você. Às vezes eu me esqueço de que você consegue ser bem forte pro seu tamanho. – ignorei aquela parte, mas sorri. Confesso que eu não estava normal ainda, _eu já fui normal algum dia?_, senti que eu ainda estava levemente bêbada e não me importei quando fiquei com uma vontade imensa de beijá-lo. E o fiz.

Eu ignorei o barulho da xícara caindo no carpete, o fato de que ficaria uma mancha terrível de tirar e que provavelmente eu não ia querer limpar depois. Eu só pensava em uma coisa: nele.

...

\- Bom dia. – senti alguém me balançando. Abri os olhos lentamente e dei de cara com Sesshoumaru.

\- Bom dia. – respondi confusa – Que horas são? – tentei me sentar, mas percebi que estava sem roupa por baixo do edredom.

\- Quase meio dia. – ele se sentou na beirada da cama – Te liguei mais cedo, ninguém atendeu, então deduzi que estivesse aqui.

\- Como você entrou? – me mexi desconfortavelmente e tentei disfarçar ao máximo meu constrangimento. _Como se tivesse alguma coisa que ele não tivesse visto. A diferença agora é que ele é um homem casado._

\- Encontrei Banryu na portaria. Ele me deixou entrar e saiu. – ele levantou a sobrancelha quando me mexi mais uma vez – Pare de enrolar e vamos trabalhar.

Respirei aliviada quando ele saiu do quarto. _Por que eu estou nua?! Ressaca maldita! _Vesti o quimono que usava como roupão, prendi os cabelos e tomei um belo susto quando vi Sesshoumaru parado na porta.

\- Taisho Sesshoumaru! – o repreendi e apertei as bordas do quimono fechando-o mais ainda.

\- Não há nada aí que eu já não tenha visto antes, menos essa cicatriz nas suas costas. – ele respondeu. _Cicatriz nas minhas costas?_

\- Foi do acidente. – tentei disfarçar, mas ele sabia que eu estava mentindo.

\- Está cicatrizada demais pra ser tão recente. – ele começou a andar em minha direção e eu sabia que ele ia querer ver a marca novamente.

\- Posso só tomar um banho e tomar um analgésico, por favor? Ainda estou de ressaca. – ele parou e me deixou passar. Respirei aliviada quando fechei a porta do banheiro.

_Que raios de cicatriz é essa? _Observei melhor a forma que ela havia ficado. A marca, relativamente pequena próximo à omoplata esquerda, parecia quase uma tatuagem de tão perfeita que era o formato de aranha. Passei as pontas dos dedos sobre ela, esperando que, assim como nos filmes, alguma lembrança aparecesse, mas nada aconteceu.

...

\- Por que eu tenho que trabalhar sábado pela manhã? E de ressaca ainda por cima? – reclamei.

\- Estamos na parte da tarde, o problema não é meu se você está de ressaca e porque dessa vez eu precisava analisar junto com você, sendo que esse é o único horário que posso.

\- Grosso! - cruzei os braços - Não sei como Rin te liberou. Que eu saiba, ela te proibiu de trabalhar nos fins de semana. – não consegui evitar um sorriso. _O poderoso Taisho Sesshoumaru fora adestrado, finalmente._

\- Ela me expulsou do quarto porque também estava de ressaca e me mandou fazer algo de útil. – ele continuou abrindo todas as notas e documentos que precisaríamos, enquanto eu terminava o meu café da manhã improvisado. Ele havia me arrastado para o escritório dele e comprado comida pra mim no caminho até lá.

\- Você está mais falante do que o normal. – minha voz saiu suave – O que está acontecendo? – eu sabia que ele só agia assim quando algo estava errado. Ele demorou pra me responder.

\- Rin está me deixando louco. – ele respirou fundo e eu esperei – Ano passado nós conversamos e decidimos que estava na hora de termos filhos. – ele parou novamente – Mas não conseguimos. Ela procurou por especialistas e descobriu que não pode tê-los. – arregalei os olhos. _Caramba! Nem sei o que faria se isso acontecesse comigo _– Agora ela oscila entre as possibilidades de barriga de aluguel, adoção e separação.

\- Ela quer se separar de você por causa disso? – eu não consegui esconder a surpresa.

\- Você sabe como a Rin funciona. Se ela se sente culpada por algo, ela pede desculpas e sai de cena.

\- E você vai deixa-la sair? – sorri enquanto tentava provoca-lo.

\- Nunca. – ele me encarou e eu reconheci aquela teimosia característica dos Taisho.

\- Isso aí, Sesshy! – lhe dei um beijo no rosto e um meio abraço. _Meio abraço porque ele não me abraçou de volta. Idiota!_

...

\- Então, resumo da ópera: fornecedores atrasados, valores alterados no livro diário e razão... – tentei soar o mais leve possível, mas não dava pra identificar o quão irritado Sesshoumaru estava. Em todos os relatórios havia alterações insignificantes, questão de alguns poucos ienes, mas isso ocorreu em todas as contas e livros que conferimos. Então, no montante final, não eram apenas alguns ienes, mas sim vários deles.

Percebi que ele não falou nada enquanto guardava todos os documentos que havíamos mexido.

\- Sesshy, você tem como provar o desvio e cobrar isso deles. – ele continuou calado – Processá-los? – tentei novamente aliviar a tensão, mas estava difícil. Sabia que o assunto era sério, e muito, mas eu não aguentava vê-lo com aquela expressão assassina.

\- Obrigada Kagome, mas eu resolvo o que farei com eles. – prendi novamente o cabelo e peguei minha bolsa. _3 chamadas perdidas e 5 mensagens não lidas. Droga. _Fiquei a tarde toda obcecada com os relatórios, _coisa que sempre faço quando pego algo que preciso e gosto de fazer_, que não me preocupei em avisar a ninguém onde estava.

\- Você pode me deixar em casa? – ele não disse nada, então eu simplesmente o segui até o carro.

Durante o percurso, respondi todas as mensagens e retornei pra quem tinha me ligado, mas havia um número que eu não conhecia.

\- Estranho. Ninguém atende. – Sesshoumaru não comentou nada, mas eu quis continuar assim mesmo – Um número desconhecido me ligou e agora que eu retornei, nada.

\- Não deveria estar ligando para números desconhecidos. – ele me recriminou. Rolei os olhos.

\- Como se a Yakuza fosse ligar antes de matar. – falei com o máximo de ironia que consegui.

\- Se depender de Banryu, não haverá ligações.

\- Como assim?

\- Sei que esse cara está envolvido com alguma máfia, e vou descobrir. Enquanto isso, quero que se afaste dele.

\- Não mesmo. – paramos em um semáforo fechado e senti que ele me encarou – Não vou fazer isso até que tenha provas reais sobre. – o encarei de volta – Ou você realmente acha que eu vou te obedecer sem nenhuma teimosia? – senti quando um implicante sorriso brotou em meus lábios. Sabia que estava brincando com fogo, que Sesshoumaru iria vasculhar até o inferno se fosse necessário e juntar todas as informações que conseguisse, mas se eu não estava sendo bem sucedida na minha busca por respostas, e Bankotsu não colaborava muito, então uma ajudazinha seria muito bem-vinda.

...

\- Cheguei! – falei assim que entrei no apartamento. Vi o par de calçado de Bankotsu logo na entrada, fui direto pra cozinha e lá estava ele. Sem camisa, calça moletom cinza e descalço.

\- Bem-vinda de volta. – ele olhou rapidamente pra mim e voltou a prestar atenção nas panelas – Como foi o passeio com Sesshoumaru? – confesso que demorei uns 2 segundos pra lembrar que foi Bankotsu quem deixou Sesshoumaru entrar. _E eu achando que ele tinha me seguido. _

\- Quem me dera que tivesse sido um passeio. – peguei água na geladeira e tomei um gole – Fomos pra Corporação analisar alguns balanços.

\- Está tudo certo?

\- Nem tanto, mas Sesshoumaru vai tomar as providências necessárias. – terminei com a água e me aproximei dele – O que está fazendo?

\- Cozinhando. – bufei e dei-lhe uma cotovelada.

\- Idiota.

\- Pergunta idiota, resposta cretina. – revirei os olhos.

\- E então?

\- O quê?

\- Não vai me dizer o que está cozinhando? – enfatizei a última palavra.

\- Nosso jantar. – bufei mais uma vez e comecei a sair da cozinha pisando duro. Senti quando ele me puxou pelo braço e me prendeu em um abraço. Automaticamente passei meus braços por sua cintura e escondi meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

\- Pare de ficar me tirando do sério. – reclamei.

\- Você fica linda nervosa. – ele moveu a cabeça, fazendo com que eu levantasse a minha.

\- Por que eu acordei seminua hoje?

\- Você não se lembra? – respirei fundo. A expressão dele demonstrava claramente que ele continuava de implicância.

\- Pare! – estreitei os olhos e o adverti. Ele riu, me apertou mais ainda no abraço e me deu um selinho.

\- Gosto de te provocar porque você fica linda corada. – eu continuei de olhos fechados.

\- É sério. O que aconteceu ontem?

\- Você me beijou, ficou com calor, tirou a roupa e acabou dormindo. – arregalei os olhos – Pra não mentir e dizer que não toquei em você, tive que tirar o restante da sua calça porque você só abaixou e apagou. – corei e fechei os olhos com força. Ouvi sua risada e logo ele me beijou novamente.

\- Que vergonha. – sussurrei. Ele me soltou pra voltar a dar atenção à comida e riu de mim.

\- Foi engraçado e sexy. Só não fiquei excitado porque não gosto quando você bebe, seu cheiro fica horrível.

\- Muito obrigada pelo elogio. – disse com sarcasmo – Vou tomar um banho.

...

\- Quem são os Órfãos? – perguntei repentinamente enquanto jantávamos. Ele parou com os hashis na metade do caminho e me encarou.

\- Onde você ouviu isso?

\- Você me disse para chama-lo assim quanto te conheci no terraço. – _Eu não estou mentindo. _Tentei me convencer. _Mesmo que essa não seja a real razão para a minha curiosidade. _

\- São adolescentes e crianças que Naraku adota para treina-los. Ele procura saber dos piores casos de abandono, comportamento ou personalidade e os 'resgata', como ele chama.

\- Como ele te encontrou?

\- Jakotsu e eu morávamos em um reformatório em Hamamatsu. Estávamos lá porque brigávamos muito no antigo orfanato e foi lá que Naraku nos achou. Eu tinha 15 anos e Jakotsu 13, ele queria apenas a mim, mas fiz de tudo para não me separar de meu irmão. Hoje me arrependo, pois se ele tivesse ficado estaria em uma situação muito melhor e não teria sofrido tanto.

Eu sinceramente não sabia o que falar.

\- Fomos treinados para determinadas funções dentro da Youkai, - ele continuou - vimos coisas que ninguém da nossa idade precisava ter visto, fizemos outras que não me orgulho e faz quase um ano que não vejo meu irmão.

\- Vocês foram treinados pra quê?

\- Eu fui escolhido para ser um dos Realizadores, ou Executores como éramos chamados anteriormente, e Jakotsu como Diplomata. Ele sempre foi melhor com as palavras do que eu. – ele soltou um sorriso triste e uma risada seca.

\- E o que vocês faziam? – ele sorriu cinicamente.

\- Pense bem Dama, os nomes são sugestivos e tenho certeza que você se lembrará, caso se esforce. – fiquei zangada.

\- Por que me chama de Dama? Caramba! Não sou tão frágil assim! – ele balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

\- Não te chamo de Dama com esse contexto, mas sim porque essa era a sua função lá.

\- Dama? – _minha função? _– E o que eu fazia?

\- Você auxiliava Naraku em tudo, era o braço direito dele. No início, te chamavam de Herdeira, mas depois mudaram pra Dama.

\- Mas por que Dama?

\- De Primeira Dama. – _mas 'primeira dama' é a esposa da autoridade. _

\- Eu era companheira dele? – um arrepio subiu por minha coluna.

\- Não posso garantir. Quando os boatos começaram, você não os desmentiu e passou a atender pelo novo nome. – franzi a testa.

\- Mas então, como nós estávamos juntos há cinco anos? Digo, você e eu.

\- Nunca quis saber com quem você já havia dormido ou deixava de dormir, não era da minha conta. E quando eu paquerei você, você me correspondeu e estamos juntos desde então. – soltei uma risada espontânea e curta.

\- Paquerou. – ri mais um pouco – Acho essa palavra engraçada.

\- Você queria que eu usasse qual? – ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

\- Só acho que ela não define o que você fez. Você não tem cara de quem paquera, mas sim que investe no que quer e não descansa até conseguir. – sorri de forma convencida e ele me imitou – Como foi?

\- Como foi o que? – ele voltou a comer.

\- Que nós começamos a ficar juntos, que aconteceu nosso primeiro beijo, enfim a nossa história. – ele se manteve quieto – Bankotsu!

\- Calma! Minha comida está esfriando, deixe-me comê-la. Além do mais, já te contei coisa demais hoje.

\- Eu não acredito que você não vai me contar isso. – ele continuou comendo e ignorou minhas perguntas o resto da noite.

...

**\- Também não foi escolha minha trabalhar com você. – ouvi a voz dele e senti meu corpo tremer de raiva. Aquele Realizador parecia ter como esporte me incomodar e aquilo realmente me tirava do sério. Tentava o meu melhor para ignora-lo, mas parecia que Naraku fazia questão do nosso trabalho em conjunto. **

**Por alguns dias, principalmente no início, eu cheguei a achar que ele seria uma boa companhia, mas me enganei. Ele era irritante, convencido e cínico, além de gostar de implicar comigo. Troquei o peso do corpo pra outra perna. **

**\- Apenas termine logo com o serviço e vamos embora. Já fiz a minha parte, faça a sua. – continuei com os braços cruzados e respirei fundo. **

**Ele ajeitou novamente sua postura, acompanhando o alvo e atirou. Odiava participar desse tipo de coisa, mas era o meu trabalho. **

**\- Pronto. – ele se levantou e passou a guardar todas as coisas – Vamos. – o segui assim que ele colocou a mochila com o equipamento nas costas. **

**O trajeto até a Sede foi feito em silêncio. _Vou exigir trabalhar com Byakuya da próxima vez. Isso se houver próxima vez, porque eu não quero repetir isso. _Pensei. Assim que chegamos fui surpreendida quando Banryu segurou meu braço, me puxando pra perto dele, perto o suficiente para eu sentir seu perfume. **

**\- Não sei o que está tramando, mas não pense em me prejudicar. Estou aqui mais tempo do que você, conheço todas as funções e não é uma novata, que acha que dormir com o Mestre vai fazê-la ser respeitada, que vai tirar meu posto. – endureci ainda mais minha expressão. **

**\- Não vou considerar o tom que está usando, - puxei meu braço de volta – ou a amaça explícita. O que faço não lhe diz respeito. E espero, sinceramente, que você se enforque em suas próprias conclusões. – dei-lhe as costas e saí. **

**Meu corpo tremia de raiva. _Era isso o que todos falavam então, que eu dormia com Naraku. Esse era o motivo pelo qual eles achavam que eu havia conseguido tal cargo._ Sorri de pura raiva. _Eles mal sabiam que eu nasci pra ocupar esse cargo, só estava esperando o momento certo para isso. _**

Acordei assustada e encarei o teto. **_Eles mal sabiam que eu nasci pra ocupar esse cargo, só estava esperando o momento certo para isso. _**Repeti as palavras que ouvi em minhas lembranças.

Dessa vez foi diferente. Eu tive a lembrança em primeira pessoa, mas não conseguia controlar-me. Era como se as duas Kagomes, eu e a da lembrança, estivessem no mesmo corpo, porém com ela comandando tudo e eu apenas observando.

Olhei para o lado e me deparei com Bankotsu dormindo tranquilamente. Corei. Peguei o caderno e fui para a sala. Amanhã o perguntaria sobre essa lembrança em especial.

* * *

Olá pessoas!

Perai, vamos lá... Pessoas estranhas ligando, noite das garotas, Kagome bêbada, cicatrizes, Sesshoumaru fazendo Kagome trabalhar no sábado - e de ressaca, diga-se de passagem -, algumas descobertas a mais sobre a Youkai e como eles funcionam... Ufa! Muita coisa, mas ao mesmo tempo, dá vontade de descobrir mais! #omg

\- _L. Padfoot _: Posteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei! kkkk Um cadinho atrasada, mas postei! E to viva! kkkkk Que bom que você gostou . #JhullySonhadora Espero que você goste desse também.

***Momento Jhully Youtuber***

Sei que sempre repito isso - . - ' maaaaaas... Caso tenham alguma dúvida, sugestões, críticas (peguem leve #Please) ou comentários, podem mandar pra mim que responderei o melhor que conseguir :D

P.s.1: E se tiver algum erro, por favor, me avisem ^^'

P.s.2: Kagome está ficando muito confusa? kkk Porque eu estou achando! Respondam nos comentários ;)

Até a próxima ;*

#Beijos


	10. Run or Die

LEGENDA:

_Itálico - pensamento_

**Negrito - sonho/lembrança**

\- Já de pé? – ouvi a voz dele, e acabei levantando a cabeça para encara-lo.

\- Tive outra lembrança, não consegui voltar a dormir. – mexi os ombros – Vim escrever antes que os detalhes sumissem. – eu estava sentada no chão, usando a mesa de centro como apoio para escrever. Ele se sentou também, ficando de frente para o meu lado esquerdo, passando cada perna em um lado do meu corpo. Era uma posição um tanto quanto estranha, confesso, ter uma perna dele sob os meus joelhos e a outra apoiada na base da minha coluna. Feito isso, ele se inclinou em direção ao caderno e começou a ler o que eu havia escrito.

\- Não terminei ainda. – falei. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça, confirmando que havia me ouvido, mas sem deixar de ler.

\- Eu me lembro desse dia. – ele falou assim que terminou de ler – Eu não estava no meu melhor dia e descontei em você. – ele levantou a cabeça e olhou pra mim, só então percebi o quão perto estávamos. _Olhe para os olhos, não para a boca! _Me repreendi. _Pare de olhar para a boca dele! _Não adiantava, quanto mais eu me cobrava, mais olhava e ele percebeu isso – O que foi Kagome?

Me afastei um pouco e voltei minha atenção para o caderno. _Merda! Como ele consegue fazer isso comigo? _Sentia que estava corada e tentei, em vão, ignorar isso, mas parecia que ele sentia prazer em me deixar sem graça.

\- Nada. – balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro e voltei a escrever, pelo menos eu estava escrevendo, até Bankotsu beijar a minha nuca. Um arrepio correu pelo meu corpo e eu tentei controlar minhas reações – Me deixe escrever. – disse em um sussurro. Não sabia se era capaz de falar numa altura normal sem que minha voz saísse esganiçada.

Ele ignorou meu pedido, beijando a base do meu pescoço e depois meu ombro. Olhei para ele com o intuito de manda-lo parar, mas voltei a ficar sem reação quando nossos narizes se encostaram.

\- Por que você faz isso comigo? – perguntei.

\- Porque eu gosto de saber que mesmo depois de tantos anos, você ainda tem essas reações quando te toco. – ele sussurrou e depois me beijou.

**...**

\- Kouga? – não acreditava que ele estava ali, atrás do balcão de uma das cafeterias próximas ao apartamento.

\- Sim. – ele se virou e deu de cara comigo. Ele vestia jeans escuros, camisa social dobrada até os cotovelos e usava o tradicional rabo de cavalo – Kagome! – ele sorriu assim que me reconheceu, deu a volta e saiu de trás do balcão – Como está? – nos abraçamos.

\- Bem e pronta para outra. – brinquei enquanto piscava.

\- Não mesmo! Não brinque com isso. – ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, enfatizando suas palavras.

\- E então, - apontei para onde ele estava a poucos minutos – emprego extra? – brinquei.

\- Não necessariamente. – ele sorriu encabulado – a cafeteria é minha.

\- Como? – me surpreendi com sua resposta. Ele sorriu e me puxou para uma das mesas desocupadas.

\- Tenho ela faz quase dois anos, mas você tem uma bela desculpa para não se lembrar. – ele piscou e eu ri, corada.

\- Então você vem pra cá depois das aulas?

\- Na verdade, quem cuida disso aqui é Ayame, mas hoje ela não pode vir, então estou supervisionando as coisas.

\- Ela está bem? – confesso que fiquei um pouco preocupada com a esposa dele.

\- Só acordou com fortes enjoos. – levantei as duas sobrancelhas – Sim Ka, ela está grávida.

\- Parabéns! – sorri de pura alegria. Me lembrava o quanto eles queriam uma criança, falavam disso desde o ensino médio.

\- Obrigado. Finalmente, depois de todos esses anos, ela me convenceu.

\- Que Kami-Sama ajude a dar tudo certo.

\- Também espero.

Continuamos a conversar sobre nossas vidas, nossos companheiros, o que esperávamos que acontecesse no futuro e quais coisas que achávamos, na nossa adolescência, que iam acontecer mas não aconteceram e o inverso.

\- Quer que eu seja sincera? – ele confirmou – Eu não sei bem o que eu fiz durante todos esses anos. Eu nunca fui a melhor aluna, ou a melhor filha. Eu nem sei por que eu fiz esse curso! Mesmo eu amando isso, não tem futuro certo. Eu só sei que depois do acidente eu finalmente abri os meus olhos e percebi que eu não construí nada! Não fiz nada realmente produtivo, como você. – olhei para o estabelecimento – Isso é fruto do seu esforço. E você realizou o seu sonho de ser professor! Você sempre foi o melhor aluno, o cara popular da sala, e nem por isso menosprezava os outros.

\- Alguém reparava muito em mim. – ele fez graça e eu corei.

\- E tinha como não? O que eu quero dizer é que você tem algo para se orgulhar e eu? Nada. – me prendi em seus olhos, até que vi o sentimento de pena brotando deles – Não me olhe assim! Estou te falando isso para ser verdadeira, não para que você sinta pena de mim. – lhe dei um cutucão e ele riu.

\- Não sinto pena de você. Ayame sempre foi ligada aos negócios, eu só a ajudei e ser professor sempre foi meu objetivo. Então, ter o que tenho e estar onde estou foi apenas o resultado do entendimento do que queria. Quem sabe agora que você percebeu isso não consegue achar o que realmente quer e corre atrás? – ele apoiou sua mão sobre a minha – Vamos lá Kagome! Nós somos jovens! Você deve ter 24 anos?

\- 25.

\- Grande diferença. – sua expressão de tédio me fez rir – Ache o seu desejo e vá atrás dele! Se precisar de ajuda, estarei aqui. Ou lá na escola. – ele piscou e eu sorri.

\- Eu agradeço pelo chá, Kouga. – fiz uma pequena reverência assim que me levantei.

\- Eu que agradeço, Kagome. – nos despedimos e eu saí da Cafeteria.

Decidi que aquele dia estava agradável demais para que eu simplesmente voltasse para casa e resolvi andar pelas ruas. _Talvez eu vá a algum parque... Isso sempre renova as minhas forças._

**...**

Por conta da preparação para o festival Taimatsu Akashi, um dos principais festivais de fogo, as ruas estavam lentas. O fluxo de transportes e pessoas estava quase no mesmo ritmo. Crianças brincavam e pais tentavam acompanhar o ritmo deles.

\- Ei Higurashi! – _Suikotsu!_ Senti meu corpo gelar, mas continuei andando como se nada tivesse acontecido – Eu sei que você me ouviu. – apressei o passo e ouvi outras vozes. Muitas pessoas em volta. Passei a olhar para todas as possíveis rotas de fuga e virei em uma rua de mão única – Estou com tanta saudade de você, Hirugashi. Tanta que quero te apresentar para outros quatro amigos meus! – _Merda! Precisa usar esse tom em uma clara ameaça?_ Passei a andar mais rapidamente, quando por fim o carro que eles estavam passou a andar ao meu lado. Dei meia volta e andei o mais depressa que pude – Vamos, ela está muito feliz por nos ver. – escutei as portas dos carros batendo e esse foi o meu sinal.

Sem pensar duas vezes, comecei a correr em meio à multidão.

Corri, tentando me misturar às pessoas. Minha mente fervilhava, parecia que meus pés sabiam exatamente o que fazer em uma situação como essa. Não demorando muito na mesma rua, entrando em ruas estreitas que nunca havia ido antes, rezando para que todas elas tivessem saídas e me surpreendendo com a forma que, mesmo vagamente, eu parecia reconhecê-las.

Estava tão agitada que não conseguia ouvir nada a não ser o meu coração pulsando em meus ouvidos e sentir meus pulmões ardendo pelo esforço. Não sei por quanto tempo corri, mas finalmente parei em um beco, me escondi atrás de uma caçamba de lixo. Tampei minha boca, me obrigando a regularizar minha respiração sem fazer muito barulho.

Escutei passos pelo beco e novamente o pânico tentou tomar conta do meu corpo. Olhei para cima e procurei por janelas ou qualquer dica de que havia pessoas por perto para me ajudar. _Se eu gritar, será que alguém vai me ouvir?_ Voltei a prestar atenção nos passos, mas eles haviam parado. _Mas...?_ Foi quando senti algo se movimentando próximo de mim. Quando virei por puro reflexo, alguém tampou minha boca.

\- Shiiiiii. – reconheci aqueles olhos e tentei me acalmar. Bankotsu me soltou, novamente pedindo para que eu ficasse em silêncio. Ele se sentou ao meu lado. Tentei falar, mas todas as vezes que abria a minha boca, ele apertava o meu joelho em um claro pedido de silêncio.

Ficamos um tempo ali, até que por fim ele se levantou e me ajudou a levantar.

\- Como você sabia? – limpei a poeira do meu vestido e da minha jaqueta. Outono havia vindo com tudo nesse mês de outubro.

\- Já falei que não te perco de vista. – saímos do beco, olhei para os lados.

\- Não faço ideia de onde estou.

\- Tem certeza? Parecia que você sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. – ele começou a caminhar e eu o acompanhei.

\- Instinto talvez. – mexi os ombros. Caminhamos em silêncio por um tempo, até que, quando chegamos à principal novamente, ele entrelaçou nossos dedos e passou a me guiar pela mão.

_Por que isso parece tão certo? _Olhei para nossas mãos.

\- Teve uma tarde agradável na cafeteria? – ele me perguntou.

\- Sim. Vi Kouga. Conversamos por um tempo, ele é sempre muito sociável e agradável. Fazia tempo que não nos víamos.

\- Desde o festival cultural. – ouvi ele comentar. Parei. _Como ele sabe disso?_ – O quê? – ele olhou preocupado para mim.

\- Como você sabe que eu não o vejo desde o festival? – o encarei de forma séria.

\- Pra quê tanto drama?

\- Porque isso aconteceu antes de eu realmente te reencontrar, não teria como você saber disso. – tentei soltar nossas mãos, mas ele a segurou com mais força. Ele respirou fundo.

\- Esse não é o momento para essa conversa.

\- Sempre essa desculpa. – puxei bruscamente meu braço, me soltando dele – Quando as respostas virão? – ele passou a mão pelo cabelo.

\- Assim que eu resolver tudo e você estiver segura.

\- Como posso saber com o que ou com quem estou lidando se você me deixa às cegas? – ele não se pronunciou o que me deixou furiosa. Saí pisando duro, com a intenção de voltar para casa – Não me siga.

**...**

\- Como estão as coisas filhota? – ouvi a voz de meu pai.

\- Bem confusas. – ele fez carinho no topo da minha cabeça.

\- Depois melhora, te garanto.

\- Assim espero. – me levantei, lhe dei um beijo no rosto e segui para o meu quarto.

_Agora eles resolveram atacar de frente... Mas por quê? Porque depois de tanto tempo e mesmo eu sem minhas memórias eles continuam insistindo nisso? _Tomei um banho de banheira, tentando relaxar o estresse que havia passado e tentando colocar a cabeça no lugar.

Vi quando meu celular tocou, mas era uma mensagem de Sesshoumaru.

"Rin também ganhou um Daruma. O quê isso significa?"

Gelei por aquilo. _O que eles querem dizer?_

"Eu não faço ideia. Conseguiu descobrir alguma coisa sobre a Yakuza?"

"Nada concreto. Te aviso caso consiga algo realmente importante."

"Ok."

Ele não me enviou mais nada e eu voltei a me preocupar com os Darumas. Sabia que as duas pessoas que poderiam me dar respostas estavam meio indisponíveis no momento, então tive que recorrer à terceira.

**...**

\- Kagome? – Miroku estranhou minha ligação – Está tudo bem?

\- Tudo, preciso falar com você sobre a Youkai. Será que poderíamos nos encontrar? – ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

\- Estou saindo para ir à farmácia comprar algumas coisas para as meninas, mas a que temos convênio fica próximo à estação Nagatasho. Consegue me encontrar lá em vinte minutos?

\- Sim.

\- Ok. – ele desligou o celular e eu me apressei para chegar lá a tempo.

**...**

\- Olá senhorita Kagome, - ouvi a voz de Miroku – do que precisa?

\- Rin e Kikyou receberam Darumas, o que isso significa?

\- Hun... – ele pensou um pouco, enquanto olhava um pacote de fraldas – Normalmente são apenas lembretes de que essas pessoas estão sendo observadas. – ele voltou a olhar para mim – Não se preocupe, não é um aviso de morte, ou coisa parecida. – respirei um pouco, só um pouquinho, mais aliviada.

\- Como você sabe disso tudo? – as palavras saíram da minha boca antes que eu controlasse.

\- Meu pai era o braço direito de Naraku antes de você. – me espantei pela informação e por ele dizer o nome dele com tanta facilidade – Cresci aprendendo muita coisa sobre a Youkai, mas por insistência do meu pai nunca entrei. – ele colocou uma lata de leite em pó na cesta que carregava – Me surpreendi bastante quando você ocupou o lugar dele.

\- Mas eu achava que o seu pai era auxiliar executivo!

\- Bom, de certo ponto de vista, ele era. Naraku trata a Youkai como uma empresa.

\- E, pelo que me lembro, seu pai morreu decorrente de embolia, por conta da trombose.

\- Essa foi uma das causas. Mas acredito que meu pai não era tão necessário assim, já que três meses depois você entrou. – ele seguiu para o caixa e eu fiquei parada no corredor. _O pai de Miroku foi assassinado, indiretamente, por minha causa! _– Não fique com essa cara, Ka. Meu pai sabia muito bem no que estava se metendo, então não invente nada de estúpido, ok?

\- Uhun. – balancei a cabeça confirmando.

\- Venha. – comecei a segui-lo – Vou te deixar em casa.

\- Certa vez você me falou que existiam outros quatro como você, já posso saber a resposta ou vou continuar quebrando a cabeça para descobrir sozinha? – perguntei assim que entramos no carro dele.

\- Pense bem Ka. Você sabe a metade dessa resposta... Se eu sou um deles, quem são os outros? - ouvi suas palavras, mas continuei calada – Nada? Sinceramente, Ka! – ele riu um pouco e voltou a ficar sério – Quando você desconfiar de alguma resposta, me avise. Aí sim você estará pronta para saber.

\- Duas são meio obvias, Bankotsu e você, mas e os outros?

\- Parabéns, você já tem 2/5 da resposta. – revirei os olhos por conta da resposta dele.

**...**

Miroku me deixou no Templo e seguiu para casa. Encontrei meu pai e Souta acordados, assistindo luta livre, os cumprimentei e segui direto para o meu quarto. _Darumas são lembretes... Mas por que as duas, em questão, estão sendo vigiadas? Por que não eu, ou até mesmo Sango? Porque ela é esposa de Miroku, que era filho do braço direito de Naraku... Se bem que vigiada eu já sinto que sou. Perseguida então... _Ri sem humor e bati a porta do guarda-roupa com um pouco mais de força do que o necessário. _Não faz sentido! _Segui para o banheiro e comecei o ritual de preparação para dormir no automático. _Eu tenho que ter deixado alguma coisa para me dar dicas de como decifrar o pendrive e descobrir de onde a bendita chave é! _Tentei fechar a gaveta da escova de cabelo, mas ela agarrou e não fechou. Forcei ela mais um pouco e nada. _Merda! Só pra me irritar. _Por fim consegui fechar.

Voltei para o quarto e sentei na cama em posição de buda. _Uma chave, um pendrive, um celular e um caderno. _Pensei em todos os itens encontrados e tentei conecta-los de alguma forma. Bufei. Me levantei, indo até minha mochila e pegando os dois cadernos, juntamente com os outros itens e o notebook. Coloquei tudo em cima da cama, conectei o pendrive no notebook e, enquanto esperava que algo acontecesse, abri os cadernos e peguei o celular. _E se eu ligasse para o mesmo número que me ligou? _Procurei no registro de chamadas, encontrando o que procurava. Respirei fundo e apertei a rediscagem.

_Um toque. Nada._

_Dois toques. Nada._

_Três toques. Nada._

_Isso foi uma ideia muito idiota. _Pensei, carrancuda comigo mesma.

_Quatro toques. Nada._

_É óbvio que ninguém vai me atender! _Tirei o aparelho de perto da orelha, desliguei e o coloquei novamente em cima da cama. _Parabéns Kagome! Qual é a próxima ideia brilhante? Descobrir onde a Youkai fica e encarar Naraku frente a frente? _Rolei os olhos por causa dos meus pensamentos insanos. Foi então que reparei que o pendrive havia aberto uma janela e pedia login e senha.

Comecei a folear os dois cadernos em busca de algo que poderia servir como pista ou dica, mas nada me pareceu útil o bastante. _Pense Kagome, pense! Qual seria o seu login em uma organização como essa? _Fiquei alguns minutos deitada, encarando o teto e a única coisa que se repedia na minha mente eram as palavras de Bankotsu. _**Naraku trata a Youkai como uma organização, uma empresa. Cada um possui seu cargo, deveres e responsabilidades correspondentes ao mesmo. Lá, todos são necessários, mas ninguém é insubstituível.**_

Sentei. _Há várias formas de categorizar funcionários. _Peguei o caderno de anotações e comecei a rabiscar nomes. _Por exemplo, pode ser por número de entrada, e-mail, cargo ou por documentação. _Listei possíveis nomes, meus e-mails e os números de documentos. _Só consigo pensar nessas categorias! Deve ter algo mais... _Voltei para os cadernos e passei mais tempo procurando alguma dica por eles. Li aqueles números aleatoriamente, ainda sem entender nada do que eles significavam, e me lembrei de um pedaço de memória que havia recuperado. _Diplomata! _Folheei até achar o que procurava e reli, tentando lembrar de mais detalhes.

_Vamos Kagome! _Fechei os olhos com força. _Você digitou algo para fechar a tela, provavelmente uma senha e, se Kami-Sama me ajudar, espero que seja a mesma para ter acesso por aqui. _Passei a cena novamente na cabeça, principalmente o início, quando eu digitava algo para fechar a janela. _Lembra, lembra!_

Pensei o máximo que consegui, mas nada aconteceu. Guardei as coisas, frustrada comigo mesma e deitei. Não consegui dormir, pensando em várias coisas que eu achava que havia feito, baseando-me no que tinha lembrado. _Eu tinha um cargo burocrático, quase não ia a campo, era braço direito de Naraku e o ajudava nas negociações. _Virei de bruços e abracei o travesseiro. _Como as pessoas não nos reconheciam nas ruas? Como eu consegui esconder isso da minha família e amigos? E por que raios eu trabalhava em um estúdio?!_

**...**

Senti o impacto de algo macio, porém consistente o bastante para fazer com que o meu nariz ficasse dolorido, em meu rosto e acordei no susto. _Vamos ignorar a parte que eu acordei gritando. _Olhei em volta, mas não consegui achar o culpado. Vi meu travesseiro no chão. _Então essa foi a arma. _Pensei carrancuda.

\- Só assim para você acordar. – gelei ao ouvir uma voz masculina vinda do banheiro. Franzi a testa e olhei para os dois lados. _Pronto, agora ferrou de vez! Estou ouvindo vozes _– Não, você não está maluca. Corrigindo, não tão maluca. E não, eu não leio mentes, antes que você me pergunte.

Gelei. _Ok, tem alguém no meu banheiro. _Me levantei, alcançando meu travesseiro, e segui em passos lentos até aonde achava que a pessoa estava.

\- Sério mesmo? Com medo de mim? – ouvi uma curta risada e esperei minha respiração se regularizar antes de abrir a porta – Ande logo Dama, não tenho o dia todo.

\- Você? – perguntei assim que abri a porta e me deparei com um rapaz, de aparência mais nova que a minha, porém familiar, sentado na beirada da banheira como se fosse uma coisa bem normal ficar sentado ali, enquanto espera ser encontrado.

\- Me reconhece? – ele inclinou levemente a cabeça.

\- Você me parece familiar, mas não sei exatamente o porquê.

\- Você me ligou, desesperadamente, diga-se de passagem, e eu vim. Agora me diga, o que havia de tão importante a ser dito para ter me ligado às duas da manhã? – continuei olhando fixamente pra ele, encaixando as peças.

\- Você é o cara que eu vi no porta-retrato, junto com Bankotsu! – fechei os olhos com força – Embaixador. Esse era o seu cargo. – abri os olhos e ele sorria para mim.

\- Porta-retrato?

\- Há uma parede cheia deles no meu apartamento e você está em um deles. – pensei em me aproximar, porém me limitei a mudar o peso de perna - Além do mais, me desculpe por não te reconhecer realmente, mas perdi minha memória recente.

\- Hun... Ban me contou isso. – franzi a testa e o encarei. _**Jakotsu. Meu irmão.**_

\- Jakotsu. – sussurrei.

\- Mas já se lembrou de mim? – ele riu e se levantou. Continuei parada e me surpreendi quando ele me abraçou – Não me dê um susto como esse, ok?! Meu pobre coração não aguentaria ficar sem a minha cunhadinha preferida. – soltei o travesseiro e o abracei de volta. Eu não me sentia acuada ou desconfortável, não sabia explicar o motivo.

\- Por que você estava aqui dentro?

\- Foi só pra fazer suspense. – ele riu e piscou para mim – Mas agora me diga, o que houve?

\- Acho melhor você ver. – segurei sua mão, mostrei as coisas que havia achado e lhe expliquei minhas dúvidas. Ele sentou na cama, conectando o pendrive no notebook e olhando fixamente para a chave.

\- Bom, você sempre foi cheia de mistérios, mas acho que alguns eu posso te ajudar. – eu sentei ao seu lado – Se for o mesmo da Youkai, é esse aqui. – ele escreveu 'herdeira' no campo do login – Agora senha é com você. – ele colocou o notebook em meu colo e eu olhei fixamente para a tela.

\- Não consigo lembrar. – bufei de frustração. Ele bagunçou o meu cabelo.

\- Não se preocupe cunhadinha, uma hora você lembra. Quanto a isso aqui – ele levantou a chave –, é da sua sala na Youkai. – ele segurou minha mão e colocou a chave no centro dela – Não a perca, ok?! – balancei a cabeça confirmando – Quanto ao caderno, não posso te ajudar, isso era coisa sua. E o celular, bom, você sabe para que um celular serve, certo? – ele cruzou os braços e piscou para mim. Corei, franzi a testa e estreitei os olhos. _Está me chamando de idiota? Cara de pau! _Ele riu e me deu um beijo na testa.

\- Tenho que ir, já vai ficar claro o bastante pra eles me verem. – ele se levantou e seguiu para a janela, só então reparei que o sol começava a nascer agora – Quando precisar de mim, me ligue. Mas não faça isso com muita frequência, ok?! Tenho vida própria querida, não posso ficar ao seu dispor. – ele sorriu enquanto piscava e depois me mandou um beijo. Saiu pela janela como se sai por uma porta.

Pouco tempo depois ouvi batidas na porta.

\- Querida? – meu pai abriu apenas uma fresta – Está tudo bem? Pensei ter ouvido você conversando com alguém. _Pense Kagome, pense! _Olhei para o notebook.

\- Perdão papai, acordei cedo e estava assistindo a vídeos no Youtube. Não sabia que estava tão alto. – ainda bem que o fato de eu estar corada por estar mentindo para ele, poderia ser facilmente confundido por vergonha por tê-lo acordado.

\- Tudo bem, só abaixe o volume, por favor. Sua mãe me enxotou da cama para vim ver você. – ele sorriu torto e eu o acompanhei. Balancei a cabeça confirmando.

\- Pode deixar. – ele piscou pra mim e fechou a porta. Olhei para a tela e a senha ainda esperava para ser digitada. _'Herdeira'. Bankotsu disse que esse era o nome com o qual os Youkais me conheciam inicialmente. Mas qual era a senha?_

Olá pessoas!

Esse capítulo, foi meio difícil de ser feito por motivos de: já tenho o 11 e o12 prontos, então montar uma conexão entr esses foi bem complicadinho. Espero que não tenha ficado muito confuso. ^^'

\- _Yogoto : _kkkk Orfão é a denominação que os 'estagiários' recebem dentro da Youkai. Todos os que entram, e não tem cargo definido são chamados assim. Só depois que passam a atender pela sua função. Bankotsu e Jakotsu chegaram como 'Orfãos' e depois passaram a atender como 'Realizador' e 'Embaixador'. Quanto ao Shippou, ele já apareceu! Kkkk É um dos colegas de sala do Souta e um dos "porquinhos" da Kagome (juntamente com o Koraku e o Souta). Espero que tenha te ajudado a entender um pouco mais e desembolado sua mente kkkk

***Momento Jhully Youtuber***

Sei que mereço ser chicoteada, xingada e outras coisinhas por ter demorado tanto, mas será que mereço piedade? Hein, hein...? #Pleaseee

P.s.1: Erros? Me avisem! Aí corrijo e tudo fica lindo! :*

P.s.2: Quando vem o próximo? Quando eu acrescentar os acontecimentos do capítulo de hoje no outro. :D

Até a próxima ;*

#Beijos


	11. Friends and Family

LEGENDA:

_Itálico - pensamento_

**Negrito - sonho/lembrança**

* * *

_Um ano._ Pensei. _Faz um ano que o acidente aconteceu._ Sentei entre as raízes da Árvore Sagrada e apoiei o caderno em minhas pernas. _Até hoje não consegui lembrar nem de 10% do que perdi, as lembranças que tenho são emboladas e fora de ordem cronológica. Bankotsu não é totalmente sincero comigo e, mesmo com Jakotsu e Miroku me ajudando, não consigo compreender muitas atitudes que tomei no passado. _Respirei fundo, fechei os olhos e apoiei minha cabeça no tronco da árvore.

_Ainda há coisas que não consegui resolver, e que estão comigo, como o login e senha que o pendrive solicita, não consigo decifrar o caderno e não sei onde fica a Youkai para abrir a minha sala e usar a chave. _O vento veio mais forte, fazendo com que algumas das poucas folhas que ainda restavam na árvore caíssem. Aquele farfalhar me tranquilizava.

\- Kagome. – ouvi a voz do meu avô e abri meus olhos.

\- Sim vovô. – ele estava parado à minha frente, com dois arco e flechas nas mãos.

\- Vamos, já teve descanso por tempo suficiente, deve estar mais enferrujada do que a porta do Templo. – ele me estendeu um par do artefato. Peguei e o segui para os fundos da casa. _Lá vamos nós com o treinamento sacerdotal de novo. _Rolei os olhos.

Desde os meus oito anos, vovô me treina conforme os costumes antigos. Todos os dias, incluindo os finais de semana e feriado, eu tinha aulas com ele. Às vezes sobre conhecimento de plantas medicinais, às vezes sobre amuletos, _a parte mais chata de todas_, sobre cerimônias e rituais sacerdotais e por último, _e a melhor parte do meu dia, _arco e flecha_. _Eu poderia ser péssima em educação física, mas era a melhor na turma de arco e flechas, graças ao que aprendi com vovô.

\- Péssima postura, Kagome. – ele me corrigiu e eu logo endireitei minhas costas. Regularizei minha respiração e soltei a flecha. _Droga. _Errei o alvo central por alguns centímetros, fincando a flecha no segundo círculo mais estreito – Mais uma vez.

...

\- Mãe, - aproveitei que ela estava na área de serviço lavando roupa – você pode me levar até o estúdio?

\- Eu não sei onde fica querida. – ela estalou as costas e limpou a testa com as costas da mão – Você nunca nos levou até lá, mas certa vez você comentou que havia um cantor importante que gravaria com vocês. Talvez você tenha alguma coisa, alguma anotação na sua agenda, que fale sobre isso. Você era a secretária do dono da gravadora, seu braço direito, e o auxiliava com os contratos e essas coisas burocráticas, vivia com uma agenda em mãos. – _braço direito? Contrato? _Fiquei parada ouvindo e tentando lembrar onde havia ouvido aquelas palavras antes. **_Você auxiliava Naraku em tudo, era o braço direito dele. No início, te chamavam de Herdeira, mas depois mudaram pra Dama. _**Ouvi a voz de Bankotsu em meus pensamentos. _E se o estúdio for a Youkai? _

\- Qual o nome? – perguntei com urgência. Minha mãe olhou para mim um pouco confusa – Do estúdio, qual o nome do estúdio?

\- Um nome nada agradável, em minha opinião. Nunca gostei de menciona-lo.

\- Mãe!

\- Youkai. – ela disse a contragosto. Arregalei os olhos. _MEU LOGIN E SENHA DO ESTÚDIO! _Pensei enquanto corria.

\- OBRIGADA MÃE! – gritei já começando a subir as escadas correndo. Não ouvi se ela me respondeu, mas entrei correndo no meu quarto e peguei o notebook – Liga logo porcaria! – resmunguei impaciente. Conectei o pendrive e coloquei o login e senha do estúdio. _Graças a Deus uma das poucas coisas que me lembrei de primeira. _

\- Abriu. – me assustei quando várias pastas surgiram. Cada uma intitulada com uma sequência de números. _Mais números. _Pensei carrancuda. Cliquei na primeira. Havia fotos de satélites do que parecia ser uma cidade interiorana e documentos em uma língua que não consegui identificar. Passei para a segunda pasta e o padrão se repetiu, fotos e documentos. E assim foi com as outras três pastas.

_Cinco lugares suponho. _Tentei achar mais alguma coisa que pudesse me ajudar, mas nada veio à mente. _Será que são os supostos lugares onde a joia está?_ Deitei na cama e encarei o teto. _O caderno... _Me levantei, fui até ele e voltei a me sentar na cama com ele em mãos.

...

"Venha para o Aiiku Hospital. Rin sofreu um acidente."

Li a mensagem de Sesshoumaru e corri para o hospital. Fui o mais rápido que pude, utilizando o metrô e logo que avistei o hospital me encontrei com Sango e Miroku.

\- O que houve realmente? – perguntei assim que os vi.

\- Não sabemos, Sesshoumaru só nos pediu para vir pra cá. – Sango respondeu.

Seguimos para a recepção e fomos guiados até o quarto. Lá, encontramos Sesshoumaru, InuYasha e Kikyou, juntamente com Rin, que estava deitada na cama.

\- Viemos o mais rápido que conseguimos. – Miroku disse assim que abriu a porta.

\- O que houve? – perguntei enquanto me aproximava de Rin.

\- Rin foi atropelada no estacionamento do shopping. – Sesshoumaru respondeu a minha pergunta.

\- Como assim? – Sango estava tão surpresa quanto eu.

\- Eu senti que estava sendo perseguida e entrei em pânico. Acabei me jogando na frente de um carro. – minha cunhada acidentada corou ao contar o fato – Pobre senhora, soube que passou mal.

\- Como? – perguntei.

\- A velhota que atropelou a Rin teve um mini ataque cardíaco ao ver essa tampinha no chão, toda ensanguentada. – InuYasha estava sério, com os braços cruzados e com uma expressão preocupada.

\- Pegaram quem estava te perseguindo? – perguntei.

\- Não. – Sesshoumaru segurou a mão da esposa – Estão analisando as câmeras de segurança ainda.

...

\- As meninas estão com quem? – perguntei assim que nos acomodamos em uma das mesas em uma das cafeterias do hospital.

\- Com a minha mãe. – Sango respondeu.

Rin havia sido retirada do quarto para realizar exames, então aproveitamos para irmos comer alguma coisa e esticar as pernas. Juntamos duas mesas e ficamos os sete juntos.

Reparei que Sesshoumaru estava com cara de poucos amigos e mais sério do que o habitual. _Também pudera! A esposa do cara foi atropelada e você acha que ele deveria estar saltitante e alegre feito uma lebre? _Pensei amarga e ironicamente.

\- Espero que descubram o que houve e achem a pessoa que provocou tudo isso. – Kikyou disse antes de assoprar sua caneca com chocolate quente.

O silêncio que seguiu essa afirmação foi um tanto quanto sepulcral. Ninguém ali tinha motivos para ficar feliz por aquele acontecimento, mas estávamos aliviados por Rin não ter sofrido um acidente mais grave.

Voltamos para o quarto assim que passou o tempo previsto para o exame e encontramos o médico saindo do quarto dela.

\- Sua esposa está descansando, Sr. Taisho. Os exames foram feitos e eu o informarei sobre os resultados conforme eles forem saindo. Com licença. – o médico fez uma pequena reverência, que foi respondida por todos nós, e saiu.

\- É melhor nós irmos. – Miroku chegou perto de Sesshoumaru e lhe deu dois tapas no ombro – Nos ligue caso precise de algo.

\- Voltarei amanhã para ver como Rin está. – Sango também se aproximou de seu marido e deu um beijo no rosto de Sesshoumaru – Boa noite gente.

\- Boa noite. – cada um respondeu em um momento diferente, formando um coro desajeitado.

\- É melhor irmos também. – InuYasha se despediu do irmão e de mim, sendo imitado por Kikyou e os noivos foram embora.

\- Posso ficar mais um pouco? – perguntei. Minha resposta foi Sesshoumaru segurando a porta para que eu entrasse no quarto junto com ele.

Rin estava dormindo, conforme o médico havia dito. Sentei em um pequeno sofá ao lado de sua cama e voltei a observa-la. Sesshy puxou uma cadeira, sentou-se ao lado da cama e segurou a mão da esposa.

Eu não sabia o porquê de ficar ali, só sabia que meu irmão estava preocupado e nervoso demais para ficar sozinho.

...

\- Como Rin está? – foi com essa pergunta que minha mãe me recepcionou quando voltei do hospital.

\- Bem, na medida do possível. – tirei meu casaco e meus sapatos – Sofreu escoriações leves, não quebrou nada, mas precisa ficar em observação por conta de um inchaço na cabeça. – mexi os ombros – Eles preferem deixa-la por lá até estar melhor.

\- Graças a Kami não foi nada grave. – ela me acompanhou até a cozinha.

\- Sim. – me limitei a responder isso. Não havia mais o que ser dito, então, quando terminei de tomar água, me despedi dela e subi para o meu quarto.

Abri a porta e logo reparei que coisas estavam fora do lugar. _Mamãe passou por aqui? _Meu notebook estava em cima da cadeira, sendo que eu havia deixado em cima da mesa. Minha cama levemente desarrumada e duas portas do meu guarda-roupa estavam abertas. Dei mais uma olhada e só reparei essas diferenças, sentei na cama e acessei os arquivos do pendrive novamente.

Arrisquei jogar a primeira sequência de números em um site de pesquisa.

\- 78.225046, 15.623414. – sussurrei pra mim mesma enquanto digitava. Vi as mesmas fotos de satélite que já tinha visto. _Coordenadas geográficas. _

\- Longyearbyen, Svalbard, Norway. – li para mim mesma. _Noruega... Que língua se fala lá? _Pesquisei o que pude, tentando entender os motivos que me fizeram pesquisar anteriormente essa cidade.

Fiz o mesmo com as outras quatro numerações e descobri diferentes localizações no globo. Peguei meu caderno e comecei a anotar o que havia achado.

...

\- Bom dia! – saudei assim que entrei no quarto.

\- Bom dia cunhadinha! – Rin sorriu para mim e eu respondi imediatamente.

\- Você parece melhor, que bom! – cheguei perto dela e segurei sua mão.

\- E estou. Foi só um susto, não se preocupe. – ela tentou me animar. Eu estreitei os olhos e a encarei.

\- Uhun sei... Susto. – revirei os olhos – Quero saber mais sobre. – puxei uma cadeira e me sentei perto dela. Ela respirou fundo e me olhou com tédio.

\- Já falei que não foi nada, foi apenas a minha velha mania de perseguição. – continuei olhando para ela, não acreditando em suas palavras – Ai ok! Sua chata! Vou te contar o que houve, mas ressalto, foi tudo culpa da minha mania de perseguição. – ela respirou fundo, se mexeu ajeitando-se melhor na cama e começou a me contar.

\- Eu precisava pagar contas, comprar algumas coisas e tinha uma consulta, tudo lá no Tokyo Solamachi. Fiz tudo o que precisava, segui para o estacionamento e senti aquele desconforto de novo. Aquela sensação de estar sendo observada, sabe? Prestei mais atenção nos sons e reparei que havia uma passada bem leve e ritmada à minha. Passei a andar mais rápido e, novamente, o som também me acompanhou. Entrei em desespero, comecei a correr feito louca, não consegui prestar mais atenção se o barulho continuava e acabei sendo atingida por um carro. Isso é resultado de se correr dentro de um estacionamento sem prestar atenção nos carros em movimento. – ela tentou aliviar a tensão, ironizando e fazendo piada de si mesma, mas o fato de eu estar inquieta indicava que provavelmente a Youkai estava envolvida nisso. Eu não sabia explicar como, só sentia.

\- Da próxima vez, me chame! Estou desempregada e à toa, podendo muito bem bater perna com você. – fingi lhe dar um sermão e ela sorriu.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Pode deixar que vou te levar junto também, chaveirinho. – ela me tratou feito criança e eu cruzei os braços.

\- Você é menor do que eu! – ela riu mais um pouco.

\- Enfim, - ela respirou fundo – quanto ao seu emprego, achei que Sesshy tivesse te contratado ou algo assim.

\- Nada, aquele crápula só me explora. – fingi estar brava e ela riu em resposta – Além do mais, não sei se seria bom para minha saúde trabalhar tanto tempo com ele. Fico rapidamente estressada e Sesshoumaru tem o dom de adiantar esse processo.

\- Bom saber desses detalhes antes de te contratar. – ouvi a voz de meu irmão mais velho e olhei para a porta. Ele estava segurando um copo descartável em uma mão e o cachecol na outra.

\- Bom dia amor. – Rin o cumprimentou.

\- Contratar? – perguntei.

\- Bom dia querida. – ele chegou perto de Rin e lhe beijou – Sim Kagome, vou te contratar. Seu trabalho é ótimo e você tem me ajudado bastante, nada mais justo.

Ainda estava um pouco confusa, mas preferi deixar esse assunto para outro momento. O foco ali era Rin e não minha futura contratação.

Conversamos mais um pouco, assuntos banais e eles me contaram algumas lembranças engraçadas que tinham de mim. Na verdade, Rin contava e Sesshoumaru acrescentava alguns detalhes.

\- Tenho que ir. – me levantei da cadeira, me aproximei de Rin e lhe dei um beijo no rosto – Mamãe pediu ajuda para fazer o almoço. Parece que teremos visitas hoje.

\- Quem são? – minha cunhada, curiosa como sempre, me perguntou.

\- Não faço ideia. – fui sincera – Eu não perguntei e ela não me disse. Pensando bem, ela parecia bem ansiosa e alegre. – pensei nas atitudes da minha mãe naquela manhã. Vi Sesshoumaru sair do quarto e olhei para Rin, que me devolveu o olhar enquanto mexia os ombros.

\- Me mande mensagens, ok? É meio chato ficar aqui sem fazer nada. – ri de seu comentário e balancei a cabeça concordando. Já do lado de fora, Sesshoumaru estava encostado na parede ao lado da porta. Me aproximei e o abracei.

\- Até depois Sesshy. Volto para vê-la assim que puder.

\- Minha assistente vai te mandar o contrato, leia com atenção e faça alterações se quiser. – demorei alguns segundos para entender o que ele dizia. _Minha contratação. _Sesshoumaru não era de explicar as coisas, mas suas frases aleatórias, _sua forma de explicação_, me deixava confusa às vezes.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Não será tempo integral, você trabalhará em casa e fará seus próprios horários. Sei que não gosta da formalidade dos escritórios.

\- Agora vi vantagem! – tentei brincar, mas recebi sua tradicional expressão de frieza e tédio.

\- Vá! Sua mãe lhe espera.

\- Estou indo senhor! Estou indo! – mostrei a língua e fui embora.

...

\- Pronto mamãe, terminei de arrumar a mesa. Precisa de mais alguma coisa? – amarrei novamente o cabelo enquanto via minha mãe correndo de um lado para o outro, terminando de preparar o almoço.

\- Não obrigada. Vá se arrumar, posso terminar por aqui. – dei meia volta e segui para o meu quarto. _Receberemos três pessoas... Mamãe não quis me contar quem são. Estranho..._

...

Ouvi barulho de carro, peguei o celular e conferi a hora. _Eles estão 15 minutos adiantados. _Corri para terminar de arrumar, mas quando desci já podia ouvir suas vozes dentro de casa.

\- Que bom que vocês vieram. – ouvi a voz do meu avô. Ele parecia animado.

\- Nós que agradecemos pelo convite. – paralisei no meio da escada. _Não pode ser! _Minha mente repassou todas as lembranças relativas àquela voz. _Ele não pode estar aqui! _

\- Kagome? Está tudo bem? – ouvi a voz de meu pai. Olhei para onde achava que ele estava e reparei que havia me tornado o centro das atenções.

\- Tu... – engoli seco – Tudo bem. – desci as escadas o mais normal que pude e me aproximei de meus pais.

\- Kagome, - meu pai começou – sei que não se lembra deles, mas esses são Naraku Onigumo, Naraku Byakuya, filho de Onigumo, e Naraku Kanna, filha de Byakuya. – olhei para os dois últimos, me limitando a não olhar para o mais velho – Naraku Onigumo é irmão de sua mãe. – arregalei os olhos e encarrei meu pai, assustada demais para formular qualquer pergunta.

\- Vamos para a sala nos sentar, lá poderei explicar melhor. – ouvi a voz de minha mãe e me deixei ser guiada por Souta. Assim que todos se acomodaram, mamãe voltou a falar – Kagome, minha filha, - tirei os olhos do chão e olhei para ela – sei que sempre lhe disse que havia perdido minha família durante a infância, e acreditava nisso firmemente, mas há alguns anos atrás eu reencontrei uma parte dela. – ela estendeu a mão e segurou a de Naraku – Meu irmão, Naraku Onigumo, havia sobrevivido e depois de anos me procurando, conseguiu me achar, e graças a você.

Arregalei os olhos. _O QUE FOI QUE EU FIZ?! _

\- Onigumo é o dono da gravadora Youkai, assim que você começou a trabalhar lá, tudo se encaixou.

\- Percebi o quão semelhante à sua mãe você era e suspeitei, com esperanças, que você fosse parente dela. – ouvi a voz do patriarca Naraku. Respirei fundo e resolvi encara-lo. _É ele! Meu Kami, como assim ele é meu tio!? Não faz sentido! _– Foi totalmente inesperado saber que a mais nova contratada era minha sobrinha. Foi uma alegria imensa!

\- Levei um belo susto quando você o trouxe para cá. – minha mãe continuou – Mas no fim de tudo, havíamos nos encontrado depois de todos esses anos e o mais importante é a família reunida.

\- É priminha, - voltei minha atenção para o homem que estava ao lado de Onigumo – o importante é nos mantermos unidos. – franzi a testa devido à entonação que ele deu às palavras, mas assenti. Procurei pela garota. Ela deveria ter uns 15 anos e estava sentada no mesmo sofá que eu, ao lado de Souta.

\- Vamos almoçar antes que a comida esfrie. – meu pai se levantou e todos imitaram o gesto – Podemos continuar a conversa por lá.

Seguimos para a mesa e, por coincidência ou não, Naraku Byakuya se sentou à minha frente. Não me sentia confortável em ter Onigumo tão perto de mim, mas se essa história fosse verdade, então algumas coisas se encaixariam e outras perderiam total sentido para mim.

\- Soube que uma amiga sua está no hospital. – a voz fria de Onigumo fez com que um arrepio descesse minha coluna – Ela está melhor?

\- Sim. – mantive minha voz o mais firme que pude – Foi apenas um susto.

\- Acho um tanto quanto estranho uma pessoa ser atropelada dentro de um estacionamento. – ele voltou a falar e o tom de ironia usado por ele me deixou irritada.

\- Quando estamos sendo perseguidos fazemos coisas estranhas e instintivas. Nosso senso de sobrevivência, pouco usado por alguns, toma o controle da situação. Não posso culpa-la ou julga-la por algo feito em um momento de desespero. Situações desesperadas pedem medidas desesperadas.

\- Disse bem, pessoas não acostumadas com situações extremas, quando se deparam em uma, não sabem como reagir. – Byakuya se pronunciou. Eu olhei para ele e ele continuou olhando fixamente para mim.

...

Virei novamente na cama. _Naraku Onigumo é meu tio! Isso é impossível! É louco demais, é coincidência demais, é bizarro demais! _Olhei para o teto, depois para o meu relógio de cabeceira. _03:27. Legal... Pelo visto hoje eu não durmo. _Bufei. _E aquelas frases? E todas as vezes que eles me encarraram? Essa visita foi uma espécie de aviso? Como um alerta de que eles sabem o que acontece comigo e com meus amigos? _Rolei mais uma vez. _Meu Kami, me dá uma ideia do que está acontecendo..._

...

Acordei sendo levemente balançada.

\- Caramba! Você dorme, hein! Meu Kami! – reconheci o rosto de Jakotsu próximo ao meu.

\- Achei que você tivesse uma vida e não dava pra ficar à minha disposição. – disse enquanto me sentava e coçava o olho durante o processo. Não me lembrava de ter dormido – Além do mais, não me lembro de ter te ligado. – ele me deu um tapa na coxa. Murmurei e comecei a esfregar o local dolorido.

\- Ingrata! Vaca! Víbora! Eu despenco até aqui, arrisco a minha pele macia e perfumada pra te ver e conversar com você, e você me trata assim? – ele colocou a mão na altura do peito e abriu a boca no formato de 'o'.

\- Desculpe. – me aproximei e lhe dei um abraço – Não tive um dia muito bom, e quando estou com sono não tenho noção do que falo.

\- Tudo bem. – ele se afastou e segurou minhas mãos – Não consigo ficar bravo com essa carinha amassada de sono que você está agora. – sorri – Pelo visto a visita não foi boa... – franzi a testa.

\- Como você sabe?

\- Eu prometi cuidar de você, cunhadinha. E não posso contar meus métodos. – ele piscou para mim. Sentia que não conseguiria arrancar informação alguma dele, então me limitei a agradecer por sua companhia.

\- Nem um pouco. – recostei na parede e ele me acompanhou – Muita informação para menos de 48h. Além do mais, ter que aguentar aquelas indiretas e sugestões de que eles tinham algo a ver com o acidente da Rin, e acho que com o meu também, foi demais para mim. O que me deixa mais desconfortável é o fato da minha família tratar tão bem eles.

\- Naraku Onigumo realmente é seu tio, isso eu posso afirmar. Ou seja, indiretamente, Onigumo, Byakuya e Kanna, são sua família também.

\- Se eles fazem parte da minha família, como eles podem ser responsáveis pelos acidentes que ocorreram?

\- Já ouviu aquela frase "família, família, negócios à parte"? – balancei a cabeça confirmando e entendendo aonde ele queria chegar.

\- Ele precisa parar de fazer isso.

\- Ele não vai parar, Kagome. Não até aquele louco ter a bendita joia.

\- Então é isso que ele terá!

* * *

Olá pessoas!

I'm back baby! Kkkk Atualização em menos de um mês?! :O kkkkk (sorriso congelado e amedrontado) Paz e amor, Sora! (sorriso amedrontado) :D

Então... Acho que não vou comentar muito, porque a ficha tah caindo aqui ainda OO

\- _Sora Chan : _ . ' Entããããããooo... Acho melhor não perguntar nada kkkk Mas vou agradecer os elogios e cobranças kkkk Dá um baita ânimo AHSUDAHSUDHAU (só não me mate, ok #Please)

\- _bruny : _Olá! o/ Está gostando?! *-* #AbraçaApertado Que lindo, cara! Que lindo! Alguma sugestão dos motivos dos acontecimentos de hoje? Hun? Hun? Kkkk

\- _Yogoto : _Mais dúvidas? Manda pra mim! Fico saltitando de alegria quando elas surgem! *-* Faltam só mais 2 pra fechar os 5 kkkk Eu não sou assim com as senhas – anoto tudo – o que, as vezes, é pior pq se outra pessoa achar, ferrou tudo kkkk SIIIIIMMM! #DancinhaFeliz Jakotsu lindão apareceu! s2

***Momento Jhully Youtuber***

Mereço um comentário por ter postado rápido? #DizQueSim Hein, hein, hein? Kkkk

P.s.1: Revisei correndo e posso ter deixado passar alguma coisa. #Sorry Se achar algum, me avisa! XD

P.s.2: O 12 tah no aguardo já! \\\ o o /

Até a próxima ;*

#Beijos


	12. Making deal with

LEGENDA:

_Itálico - pensamento_

**Negrito - sonho/lembrança**

* * *

Cheguei ao portão e interfonei.

\- Higurashi. – falei somente isso, mas foi o suficiente para que minha passagem fosse permitida. Passei pelas longas e velhas árvores que traçavam o caminho até a entrada da mansão, parando ao lado de uma das várias lamborghinis que eu sabia que havia ali. Saltei do carro e entrei na enorme construção.

Havia se passado um mês desde que descobri que a família Naraku também era minha família. E aquele havia sido um dos piores meses que eu tinha recordação.

Naraku Onigumo, seu filho e neta jantaram lá em casa uma vez por semana e eu sempre sentia a mesma agonia e aflição por estar perto deles. Bankotsu não apareceu durante esse período, _mesmo eu deixando dezenas de mensagens na caixa postal, mandado várias mensagens de texto e ligado inúmeras vezes_. E esse silêncio me deixava apreensiva. Até Jakotsu estava menos alegre em suas visitas, que haviam se tornado mais raras devido ao aumento de vigilância da nossa casa.

Já não me sentia mais à vontade de sair seja de casa ou do apartamento, trabalha e pesquisava sobre as pastas que havia encontrado, mas eu sabia que só havia um modo de dar o próximo passo e avançar nas minhas descobertas. E esse seria o mais arriscado de todos.

Tudo estava no exato lugar que lembrava. A construção de arquitetura tipicamente chinesa no lado de fora, mesclava o japonês tradicional ao futurístico com a mesma maestria que os negócios eram tratados. Subi a imensa escada localizada no centro no Hall de entrada, e conforme as pessoas passavam por mim, ora com expressões de respeito ora medo, a única coisa que eu sentia era que não pertencia mais àquele lugar.

Segui pelos corredores, ignorando todos os rostos que passavam por mim e entrei, sem cerimônia, no cômodo que eu sabia estar o foco dos meus problemas.

\- Finalmente. – ouvi aquela voz irritante assim que entrei no grande salão. Naraku Onigumo estava jantando em uma pequena mesa, com apenas uma cadeira, mas lotada de comida e bebida – Esperei mais de um ano pra isso. Demorou pra finalmente entender que o seu lugar é aqui.

\- Desde o início você deixou claro que a qualquer momento eu era livre pra ir e quando escolho partir você me caça? – mesmo à distância podia reconhecer aqueles olhos castanho-avermelhados e odiá-los. Continuei caminhando calmamente em sua direção, atravessando o salão. Mantive a postura reta, expressão fria e a cabeça erguida, características que usava todas as vezes que estava naquele lugar.

\- O que posso dizer? – ele mexeu os ombros – No início não acreditei que pudesse ir tão longe, e justamente quando estávamos próximo de finalmente conseguir a joia, você pula fora? – ele balançou a cabeça e o hashi em minha direção – Me decepcionou quando jogou tudo pro alto por conta de Banryu. Vocês realmente acreditaram que eu ia deixar meus dois braços direitos saírem, - ele estralou os dedos – do nada?

\- Hanna já estava pronta. Você mesmo dizia que ela era o prodígio que nunca fui. – parei no início da curta escada que levava até ele.

\- Sinto rancor vindo de você.

\- Totalmente normal, principalmente pelo fato de ela ter 13 anos na época. – mexi meus ombros – E Suikotsu não reclamou em assumir todas as responsabilidades de um Realizador. – Naraku abriu a boca para responder, mas vozes alteradas vindas do outro lado da pesada porta principal o interromperam.

\- Me larguem! – ouvi a voz de Bankotsu e olhei para Naraku.

\- O que ele faz aqui? – minha expressão já dizia que eu não estava brincando.

\- Ele veio fazer outro acordo, - ele levantou o saquê e inclinou em minha direção – por sua causa. – odiei o tom que ele usou – Mal sabe ele que a sua 'preciosa Kagome' já está aqui.

Houveram batidas nas portas, sendo logo abertas. Por elas, dois capangas de Naraku apareceram segurando Bankotsu pelos braços. Assim que ele pôs os olhos em mim vi surpresa neles. _Isso não é hora para sentimentalismo, Kagome. Continue com o plano._

\- Vejo que voltou Banryu. – Naraku tomou a frente da conversa – Mas acho que o seu tempo foi gasto à toa, pois veja quem também voltou. – ele colocou mais um pouco de comida na boca e eu me mantive parada na pequena escada.

\- Achei que o Realizador desse conta de dois? – continuei com a postura da antiga 'ela' e o encarei.

\- Não ocupo mais esse cargo. – Bankotsu respondeu e Naraku soltou uma gargalhada.

\- Saudades dessas trocas de farpas. Era disso que eu estava falando! – revirei os olhos. Dei as costas à Bankotsu e comecei a subir os degraus.

\- Temos assuntos inacabados. – parei ao seu lado na mesa – Devo esperar pacientemente pela sua boa vontade ou devo voltar outra hora?

\- Sempre gostei quando você chegava aqui nessa pose de 'bad girl', com jaqueta de couro, bota, roupas pretas. – Naraku limpou a boca com o guardanapo e jogou dentro do próprio prato – E vê-la novamente com as mesmas roupas de antes e a mesma postura, me deixou nostálgico. – ele se levantou – Venha, vamos tratar de negócios. Tragam Banryu. - _O QUÊ?! Não posso seguir com o plano na frente dele!_

Saímos do salão principal e começamos a percorrer os intermináveis corredores da mansão.

\- Algum problema Higurashi? – Naraku usou a visão periférica ao olhar para mim – Parece nervosa.

\- Desde quando o meu silêncio é interpretado como nervosismo? – _tenho certeza que não fiz nada que me denunciasse! Droga!_ Escutei passos atrás de nós e percebi que Bankotsu não estava sozinho.

Chegamos à sala de reuniões e eu pude ver Kanna, sentada de frente para um computador. Ainda não me acostumava com o fato de uma adolescente estar fazendo isso de boa vontade, sem nenhum pingo de arrependimento. Naraku sentou confortavelmente em uma cadeira com recosto alto atrás de uma mesa grande no centro da sala.

\- Diga-me Higurashi, - ele recostou na cadeira e escorregou um pouco nela – que tipo de assuntos você quer tratar?

\- Vou lhe entregar a Shikon no Tama, mas quero garantias de que nunca mais – frisei – seremos incomodados por qualquer um dos seus. Te darei o que você quer e você nos deixará em paz. Para sempre. – falei de forma séria e firme, mas o sorriso insano dele me fez duvidar de que ele acreditara em minhas palavras.

\- Por oito anos, - ele pensou um pouco – sete na verdade, você procurou por ela e nada. E agora, que está com lapsos de memória, acha que pode conseguir o que procurei por toda a minha vida?

\- Você pode ter razão quanto às minhas lembranças, mas minhas habilidades não foram afetadas e agora as motivações são outras. – tentei ser o mais evasiva possível.

\- E posso saber quais são as suas motivações. – fiquei em silêncio – Vamos lá Higurashi, preciso saber os termos desse acordo.

\- Proteger pessoas que não são responsáveis pelas minhas escolhas. – ele sorriu maliciosamente.

\- Você sabe como as coisas funcionam por aqui. Tem certeza disso?

\- Tenho. – ele cruzou os dedos, unindo as mãos.

\- Aceito sua proposta, mas tenho uma condição. – ele sorriu novamente, mas dessa vez um calafrio correu pela minha espinha. Continuei quieta – Enquanto você procura, voltará às atividades que exercia.

\- Isso vai me atrapalhar.

\- Preciso de uma garantia de que você está realmente procurando.

\- Eu volto. – finalmente Bankotsu se pronunciou.

\- Não. – respondi. Naraku continuou sorrindo. Continuei firme, me forçando a não olhar para Bankotsu – Preciso de Banryu me auxiliando.

\- E a dupla dinâmica ataca novamente! – Naraku soltou uma gargalha, rindo de sua frase de efeito em seu humor duvidoso. Esperamos ele acabar até que uma voz baixa e constante nos interrompeu.

\- Mande Byakuya trabalhar com eles. – Kanna prendeu a atenção de todos no recinto.

\- Depois quando eu falo que ela é um prodígio você fica com ciúmes. – Naraku soltou – Ótima ideia Kanna, muito obrigado. – ela continuou mexendo no computador como se em momento algum tivesse aberto a boca – Aceita?

\- Contando que pare de espreitar. – troquei meu peso de perna e cruzei os braços – Aceito trabalhar com Byakuya. – Naraku sorriu pelo acordo.

\- Suikotsu, - o rapaz apareceu de detrás de um das colunas. _Nem sabia que ele estava aqui _– Avise a todos os que deixem em paz. Quem não cumprir a ordem, terá problemas comigo.

\- Todos eles, minha família, meus amigos, todos os que sei que vocês não perde de vista. – impus.

\- Está querendo demais, Higurashi. Sou eu quem dita os termos. – seus olhos perderam o divertimento e se tornaram coléricos. Me aproximei da mesa e apoiei minhas mãos nela, me aproximando dele.

\- Você quer ou não sua maldita joia? – falei baixo, com um sutil tom de ameaça.

\- Não brinque comigo Higurashi, você tem mais a perder do que eu.

\- Concordo, - voltei à postura normal, mas continuei apoiada na mesa – mas o que você ganha com todos mortos? Que benefício te traria matar parte de sua família? – um sorriso começou a brotar em meu rosto.

\- Sabe que não sou sentimentalista, mas acho sua persistência em achar que por ser minha sobrinha terá privilégios, fascinante. – ele voltou a sorrir – Tudo bem, temos um acordo. – foi a minha vez de sorrir – Mas você terá apenas 6 meses. – aquela sentença tirou o meu chão.

\- É pouco tempo.

\- É pegar ou largar. – ele balançou os ombros. Respirei fundo. Ele estendeu a mão em direção à Kanna e ela lhe entregou duas folhas.

Conhecia a eficiência com que os acordos eram feitos ali, mas estar fazendo parte de um não me deixava tranquila. Peguei as folhas que me foram estendidas assim que ele terminou de lê-las. Todos os detalhes foram explicados e os termos estavam claros. Eu saberia identificar se houvesse alguma brecha, já que eu, por tantos anos, realizei a tarefa que hoje é executada por Kanna.

Devolvi as vias do acordo. Naraku puxou uma pequena vasilha de prata, com uma faca do tamanho da minha mão, apoiada nela. Por último, uma caneta de pena foi retirada da gaveta.

\- Kagome, - ouvi a voz de Bankotsu e me permiti olhar para ele. Ele estava transtornado, magoado e, principalmente, decepcionado – não faça isso. Podemos dar um jeito.

\- Você já fez muito por mim. – não sorri, mas deixei que meus olhos lhe mostrassem o quão desesperada eu estava para ter que fazer aquilo – Tenho que parar de me fingir de vítima, encarar que sou a culpada disso tudo e resolver de uma vez por todas.

\- Lindas palavras, - Naraku não permitiu que Bankotsu falasse – mas se você puder assinar logo. Tenho que tratar de negócios com Banryu.

Voltei a erguer minhas muralhas. _É a única solução. Vamos terminar logo de uma vez._ Peguei a faca, pressionei na extremidade fofa da minha mão e deixei que algumas gotas pisgassem no vasilhame. Puxei um lenço do bolso de minha jaqueta e fechei minha mão sobre o local. Com a outra, peguei a pena, molhando em meu próprio sangue e assinando no local indicado. Naraku fez o mesmo.

\- Aproveite que o seu tio está muito feliz por revê-la e saia daqui antes que eu mude os termos do contrato, dificultando sua vida. – Naraku possuía um tom leve, mas sabia que nada vindo dele seria simples.

O encarei por alguns segundos antes de dar as costas e sair dali. Meu corpo entrou no automático e me levou até onde havia estacionado o carro. E ali fiquei não sei por quanto tempo.

...

\- Vamos. – levei um susto e pulei – Sua louca! – olhei e vi que Bankotsu havia tampado minha boca. Respirei fundo e tirei a mão dele de mim. Não reparei que havia gritado.

\- Pare com isso!

\- Vamos. – abri minha boca, mas ele me ignorou colocando o cinto. Bufei e nos tirei dali.

O caminho até o apartamento foi feito em silêncio, ao mesmo tempo em que era reconfortante era constrangedor. Por vezes achei que ele havia dormido.

...

Nós chegamos ao apartamento e ele foi direto tomar um banho. Estava procurando algo prático e rápido para comermos. _Salgadinhos... Salgadinhos... Onde estão os salgadinhos?!_ – Achei! – levantei o pacote de industrializado à altura dos olhos. _Santo Graal!_

\- Eu ia dar conta de tudo, você não precisava ir até lá e fazer aquilo. – ele soltou assim que chegou à cozinha. Depois de me recuperar do susto, virei o conteúdo do pacote em uma vasilha, peguei meu refrigerante e segui para a sala de estar.

\- Quantos? –perguntei assim que passei por ele.

\- Como? – ele me seguiu.

\- Quantos acordos você fez com ele? – perguntei. Ele ficou em silêncio. _Isso é ruim, muito ruim. _– Bankotsu!?

\- Dois.

\- O que você tem que fazer?

\- Não espera mesmo que eu lhe diga, não é?

\- Se eu estou perguntando é porque quero saber! Agora responda logo! – minha pouca paciência já estava desaparecendo. Ele respirou fundo, mexeu no cabelo e ficou em silêncio por um tempo, até que por fim ele me respondeu.

\- Devo vigiar você, reportar todos os seus passos e voltei a trabalhar pra ele.

Quando eu ouvi a última parte da frase, fui tomada por diversas emoções, mas a principal era culpa.

\- VOCÊ FEZ O QUÊ?! – levantei do sofá tão rápido, que o refrigerante se espalhou pelo tapete e o salgadinho pelo sofá – VOCÊ É LOUCO? COMO VOC... – Bankotsu se levantou e tampou minha boca.

\- Shiiiii. – ele apoiou uma mão em minha nuca e outra sobre minha boca. Em um movimento rápido, passei meus braços por fora e flexionei meus cotovelos na área interna dos cotovelos dele, empurrando pra baixo. Consegui me soltar dele e o empurrei – Para Kagome! – ele me segurou pelos meus pulsos e me prendeu em um forte abraço. Tentei chuta-lo, porém ele foi mais rápido me dando uma rasteira e usando o peso do próprio corpo pra me prender ao chão.

\- Como você pôde fazer isso?! Depois de tudo que fizemos pra sair de lá? – cuspia as palavras com raiva e desespero enquanto me debatia. _ELE NÃO PODE ESTAR FALANDO SÉRIO!_ Só então reparei a posição que estávamos – Saia de cima de mim.

Ele rolou para o meu lado.

\- Você queria que eu ficasse parado enquanto eles te caçavam? – ele disse depois de um tempo.

\- O acidente... – sussurrei.

\- Suikotsu estava te perseguindo quando o raio caiu, que derrubou a árvore. O idiota bateu em você e ainda ficou como testemunha do acidente. – percebi que havia muita raiva em suas palavras – Eu realmente estava em Londres, voltei assim que soube.

\- O que você estava fazendo lá? – ele voltou a ficar em silêncio.

\- Você sabe do que fizemos para sair de lá?

\- Hãm? Do que você está falando? – fui pega de surpresa pela repentina mudança de assunto.

\- Você falou de forma confiante.

\- Já te falei que às vezes falo o que não lembro... Ou o que lembro e não sei. – minha blusa estava um pouco molhada por conta do refrigerante, mas não me importei. Apoiei meu braço em meu rosto, escondendo meus olhos na parte interna dele – Que pecado.

\- O quê?

\- Refrigerante e salgadinho espalhados pela sala. – ouvi sua risada seca.

\- Estamos falando de uma coisa séria Kagome e você pensando em comida.

\- Você se recusou a responder a minha pergunta e mudou de assunto. – mexi os ombros – Resolvi falar de algo mais interessante. Além do mais, eu não entendo... Por que se oferecer para trabalhar para ele no meu lugar se você já o faz? E pra quê mandar Byakuya para nos vigiar se você já reporta todos os meus movimentos? – respirei fundo.

\- Ele queria saber se você sabia dos meus acordos. E Byakuya é uma garantia de que estou fazendo bem o meu trabalho. – ficamos em silêncio. As palavras dele ficaram suspensas em minha mente – Quando começamos?

\- Assim que eu o equipamento, e dar um jeito de conciliar o trabalho com Sesshoumaru e a busca pela Shikon no Tama. – ele começou a rir, fazendo com que eu apoiasse sobre meus cotovelos e o encarasse de forma assassina – Qual é a graça?

\- Você não precisa de emprego Kagome! Não sei porque trabalha para aquele cara!

\- Receber dinheiro é bom de vez em quando. – ele voltou a rir – Hey! Até hoje, o que eu gastei foi com o dinheiro da minha reserva! E ela não é eterna! – comecei a ficar furiosa e constrangida. Ele riu por mais alguns segundos antes de levantar e me ajudar a fazer o mesmo.

\- Vá tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. – ele balançou a cabeça ainda sorrindo como se eu tivesse dito alguma piada.

...

Voltei minutos depois e Bankotsu estava no sofá, lendo meu caderno.

\- Alguma coisa de interessante? – perguntei. Ele sorriu e a forma como olhou pra mim, fez com que meu rosto ficasse vermelho.

\- Só o fato de que você sempre tem um comentário interessante pra fazer sobre mim. – tentei passar por ele, para me sentar ao seu lado, mas fui puxada pela cintura e sentei no mínimo espaço que havia entre o braço do sofá e suas pernas. Esfreguei minhas costas por conta do leve baque que levei no local, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava acalmar meu coração que parecia se recuperar de uma maratona – Já falei que o fato de você ainda agir dessa forma, quando está perto de mim, me deixa feliz? – uni as sobrancelhas.

\- Agir dessa forma como? – ele sorriu pela minha pergunta e me respondeu com um beijo. Diferente dos anteriores, esse foi mais urgente e possessivo, como se de alguma forma ele tentasse me fazer lembrar o que nós éramos juntos.

Me afastei assim que o beijo terminou e apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Como se fôssemos um casal de longa data, _o que teoricamente é verdade,_ ele me deu um beijo na testa e voltou a ler.

Passamos horas na sala analisando o que eu havia escrito no caderno. Poucas vezes Bankotsu acrescentou algo novo, o que ele fazia era tentar absorver o máximo que podia extrair de minhas lembranças. O que na minha opinião foi estressante e frustrante.

\- Esperava que você me ajudasse não que me fizesse um interrogatório. – cruzei os braços. Ele simplesmente sorriu pra mim.

\- E eu estou. Quando mais eu te desafiar a lembrar, mais você vai se esforçar. Preciso saber do que se lembra. – ele se levantou, pegou minha mão e me puxou de volta para o quarto – Agora descanse. Sei o quão dorminhoca você é e já se esforçou demais por hoje. – ele me fez deitar, colocou as cobertas cobre mim e apagou a luz ao meu lado.

Continuei parada tentando descobrir se ele já havia ido, quando senti suas mãos segurarem meu rosto e seus lábios beijarem minha testa. Só então o ouvi saindo do quarto.

...

Acordei quando meu celular começou a tocar The Imperal March. No começo a música entrou em minha mente como um sonho, mas logo percebi que a insistência não era fruto da minha imaginação.

Tateei a cabeceira da cama procurando o aparelho e acabei derrubando as coisas ao cair da cama.

\- Você está bem? – ouvi a voz de Bankotsu, gutural e sonolenta.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? – tentei me levantar. O toque insistente estava começando a me irritar.

\- Estava dormindo. Até esse celular maldito me acordar. – ele mudou de posição e colocou o meu travesseiro sobre a cabeça – Atenda logo antes que eu o atire na parede.

Peguei o aparelho e saí do quarto.

\- Sesshy? – escolhi o tema do Darth Vader especialmente pra ele.

\- Por que não atendeu antes?

\- Estava dormindo.

\- Abra a porta. – parei no corredor.

\- Como?

\- Estou esperando. – andei até ela e não me surpreendi tanto ao vê-lo ali. Ele desligou o aparelho e entrou sem que eu permitisse – Desconfiei que estivesse aqui. Bankotsu está? – corei ao lembrar do homem sem camisa e mal humorado que estava no quarto.

\- Sim. – segui para a cozinha com o albino parecendo minha sombra – Como está Rin? – ele olhou pra mim com a expressão me dizendo que eu não deveria mudar de assunto. Peguei um copo com água e resolvi me limitar a esperar que ele tomasse frente da conversa.

* * *

Olá pessoas!

Então... Sei que já não passo aqui a mais de um mês, mas esse capítulo em especial foi o primeiro escrito. Foi a partir dele que surgiu toda a estória, e devo dizer que ele foi um sonho meu kkkk Acho que eu havia assistido a muita coisa e acabei sonhando com essa coisa toda. Enfim, tive que fazer algumas modificações e ajustes, por que teve 11 capítulos antes e muita água já rolou!

\- _bruny _: Sim, além dela realmente ser a herdeira da Shikon no Tama por causa da tradição, ela é herdeira da Youkai, juntamente com o Byakuya. Doido não é?! Kkkkk Ban-delícia-pega-eu apareceu! #Finalmente Depois de algum tempo longe, e sei que não foi overdose, mas já deu pra matar a saudade kkkk Só um pouco, eu sei. Espero que você tenha gostado desse também!

***Momento Jhully Youtuber***

Dúvidas? Sugestões? Críticas? Escreve pra mim! \ \ o \ o / o / /

P.s.1: Eu só reviso correndo, não é ^ ^' #Sorry Mas se alguém achar algo de errado, me avisem! X)

P.s.2: alguém tem alguma sugestão dos outros 4 lugares mencionados no capítulo 11? Hein, hein?

Até a próxima! :*

#Beijos


End file.
